An American Muggle in Hogwart's Court
by AaronEvans
Summary: Another fifth year story. A muggle from America is called to Hogwarts to teach Muggle Studies. This is a
1. At The Train Station

An American Muggle in Hogwarts

_NOTE: I couldn't find any specifics in the books, so I assumed that Rowling was talking about the Kings Cross St. Pancras station in __Central London__. It seems to be the largest, and most used station. A very logical choice. It apparently offers both underground, and ground level rail transportation. I didn't look to find pictures or physical descriptions, but from what I gather it seems to have an above ground complex as well as a below ground. If anyone has better information, please drop me a line! I strive for accuracy as much as possible! My theory is, that Hogwart's Express isn't physically located at Kings Cross, just nearby, or underground, and the only way to get there is through the wall at platform 9. Possibly to give young witches and wizards experience with dealing with muggles._

**Chapter 1 – At The Train Station.**

It was one of those rare early September days in London. The sun was shining brightly just over the horizon, the air was crisp with the scent of morning. Crowds of people walked to their morning appointments, while others drove in their motor cars. Two attractive young women made their way down the street away from the railway station at Pancras Road. Restaurants, Inns, and shops of every sort lined both sides the Central London Street. They approached a young man on his way down Grey's Inn street.  He nodded at them, and they smiled in return. In every respect this young man could have passed off as a musician, or a music student. He was of just slightly under average height, and wore a dark green t-shirt, and blue jeans. Small square framed glasses covered his not quite hazel eyes. As he continued down the street he absently ran his fingers through his short, almost black hair and waved to a familiar looking face on the street. As he neared the MacDonald And Devon Hotel he adjusted the straps of the guitar case that hung on his back. In every respect he was of not quite, but almost average appearance. He was the kind of person that you remember seeing, but only in the back of your mind. He was an average British young musician in all respects, excepting one, his almost drawling accent. He stopped in front of the station and gazed up at the entrance. The Kings Cross Station, just the place he'd been looking for. To make sure he stopped a tall, thin, man with receding hair. The man was followed by a few red-headed young people, likely his children, and a dark headed young man with glasses, that looked out of place among the others.

"Sir, is this Kings Cross station? There are so many here and I need to make sure I'm in the right place." He said in a slight accent, that was obviously from the American Midwest.

"It is indeed!" said the man, shaking the American's hand. "Are you an American?"

"Thank you, and yes sir I am." 

"I've never met an American. Pleased to meet you. We really must be on our way!" the man said as he and his family hurried into the station. The man chattered to the young people about "American" and "Fascinating". The young American shook his head and hurried towards the station. He quickly glanced up at a clock on the wall and carefully made his way amidst the crowds to platform 9. The young man looked at his pocket watch quickly and backed up into the crowd a bit, and stood by a support pillar and watched the platform carefully.

"How do they do it?" he asked himself quietly, as he looked at the platform casually. "Oh crap." He said to himself after a few moments.

The same red headed family he had bumped into outside the station stepped onto the platform and looked around a bit too casually. The dark headed boy, and one of the red heads, who looked similar in age leaned up against the wall and looked around. From the strain their legs were showing they weren't really leaning on anything. Suddenly they seemed to fall through when they thought no one was looking. The rest of the family repeated the same process, except the older man, and the woman that appeared to be his wife. After a few moments they too, were gone. He fought off a nagging sense of disbelief in his mind, and then slowly grinned as the memory tried to fade, but then didn't

"They must think we're dumb." The American muttered to himself. "I don't suppose anyone who saw that would believe it though. Damn magic memory charms."

He walked confidently to the wall, quickly glanced around and then walked through. The few people that did see it just assumed that he walked behind the wall after a few moments. The young man found himself in an old style train station, standing in front of an even older style train. It was a well kept steam locomotive, it was painted bright red. A sign that read "Hogwarts Express", hung over the platform. The young man reached into his pocket to find his ticket when a liveried attendant approached him. 

"Need 'elp with your luggage, sir?" asked the attendant.

"No sir, thank you it's already been taken care of. I could use some help figuring out where exactly to get on though."

"Not many American wizards come here, can I see yar ticket?" the attendant said as he motioned for a conductor and a wizard.

The man with the red headed children came up and stared at the young American. 

"He's a muggle! I'm sure of it!" he said. "How'd you get in here?"

"I watched you." the American said slowly, quickly glancing around as the other wizards circled around him.

"The memory charms around the platform must be breaking down or something." Said one of the wizards. 

"They work fine." The American replied. "I fought the effects off. I'm supposed to be here anyway." 

"I'm sure." Said one of the wizards as he produced a wand from his robes. 

"There is no need for that." Said the American as he quickly took the wand away from the wizard and pulled an envelope from his own pocket. "This is from Elanus Green. I'm an invited Guest." The young man handed the envelope to the wizard with the red headed children. The wizard opened it and pulled out a piece of parchment inside.

_To Whom it May concern,_

_The young man who possesses this letter is Samuel Green. He is a muggle, and my cousin. He's an invited guest at Hogwarts. If this letter has found it's way into your hands do not hinder him on his journey to Hogwarts. Failure to heed this letter is done at your own risk. The Department is not responsible for his actions._

_                        Elanus Green_

_                        Department of Mysteries_

The letter was stamped with the official seal of the Ministry of Magic, Mysteries department.

"He's legitimate. We have to let him pass." Said the wizard as he folded the letter up and handed it back to Samuel. "Samuel Green? Your cousin is an Unspeakable?"

"Yep." Said Samuel. "You are?"

"Arthur Weasley. I work with The Department Misuse of Muggle Artifacts." Said Arthur, shaking Samuel's hand.

"Samuel Green, I'm not a wizard. I work with music, and machines." Said Samuel.

"What are you going to Hogwarts for?" asked Arthur.

"I really can't say. All I know is that there's a problem there and you wizards don't have the knowledge to fix it or work it out. My cousin thought I would be perfect to help with whatever situation it is." Said Samuel. "Part of the deal was that I had to get here by myself with only that letter to use if I got in trouble. I had the extremely bad luck of asking the one wizard in the entire station for directions."

"I see." Said Mr. Weasley with a chuckle. "I won't mention it if you won't. You better get on the train."

"This belongs to you." Said Samuel, producing a wand in his left hand.

Mr. Weasley nodded and waved to Samuel as he boarded the train. He walked through the compartments looking for empty seats. Each compartment had a glass door, and two long benches facing each other, with a shelf for stowing carry-on luggage above them. He passed one where the dark haired boy he saw outside the station were sitting, and couldn't resist. He ducked his head into the compartment and said "Mind if I sit here? Most of the compartments are full." 

The dark headed boy nodded and shrugged. "Sure. Are you an exchange student?"

Samuel shook his head and placed his guitar case in the overhead compartment. "Nope." Said Samuel. "Name is Samuel Green." He said, extending his hand.

"Harry Potter." replied the other young man. The two shook hands and Samuel sat down.

"Where's your friend?" 

"Who Ron?" asked Harry.

"The red-head." Samuel said.

"Oh Ron and his sister are still loading some luggage." Said Harry. "You hear about the muggle they found in here?"

"You could say that." Said Samuel.

"THAT'S HIM!" came a voice from the door of the compartment. Standing in the entrance was a lanky red head, wielding an old looking wand.

"Ron calm down. Who?" Harry said.

"The muggle!" said Ron.

Samuel jumped to his feet and faster then anyone could blink he stood in front of the red head, shaking the same hand that a split second before had been holding a wand. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Samuel. You must be Ron Weasley, Arthur's son? I met him outside. He sorted things out for me. I'm supposed to be here."

Ron spluttered and looked as if the breath had been taken right out of him. He glanced at Harry, who shrugged and put his own wand back in his lap. Samuel let Ron, and a girl who was obviously Ron's sister inside.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you." Said Samuel. "Here's your wand back. I can fix it so it looks newer when we get to the school.". Samuel handed Ron his wand and turned to the girl and took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you. Your name is?" 

The girl turned bright red and glanced at Harry for a nervous second and replied. "G-Ginny Weasley."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as Samuel helped Ginny to her seat. Samuel sat down and looked the two boys over carefully again. "Fifth years?" Samuel asked. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Why are you here?" asked Ron.

"I really can't say. I have no idea myself. Something about "problems" or something."

"Why is who here?" asked a feminine sounding voice from the door. In the door stood a young woman with a mess of bushy brown hair topping her head. 

"A friend of yours?" asked Samuel.

"Oh that's just Hermione." Said Ron.

Samuel stood up and kissed Hermione's hand. "Just Hermione eh? I doubt the vision of elegance I see before me could be described as 'Just Hermione'". Hermione blushed slightly while trying to maintain an air of dignity by tossing her hair back.. 

"And you are?" she said, trying to keep her composure. 

"Samuel Green good lady." He said, as he quickly put Hermione's carry-on on the shelf over the seats. Hermione took her seat beside Ginny and Samuel sat down on the bench next to Harry and Ron.

"I would appreciate it if you guys would keep my muggleness a secret until we get to the school. If you don't mind." Said Samuel. "So far I've managed to get in here undetected except once at the station."

"You're a Mu—" Hermione started to say as Samuel's hand shot across the bench and covered her mouth. Three young men passed the compartment door and stopped. One of them was a tall boy with slicked back blonde hair, and a perpetual smirk on his face. The trio stopped and grinned. Samuel narrowed his eyes at Hermione as he felt the tension in her body.

"Another Mudblood eh?" the blonde said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"To congratulate the first person I've ever seen that can shut her up." Said the blonde. Samuel took his hand off Hermione's mouth and stood up.

"Samuel Green. You are?" asked Samuel as he extended his hand to the blonde.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he shook Samuel's hand. "I've never seen you before. Come to pay homage to the famous Potter?"

"I don't pay homage to anyone." Said Samuel.

"Even if you are a mudblood, you have some sense. You don't wanna hang about this rif raff." 

"My parents are muggles, yes. It makes it hard to do anything. I wished I were as fortunate as you to be born into a wizarding family." Said Samuel. "It must have it's privileges."

"He understands! Also knows his betters when he sees them." said Malfoy.

"I sure do, you full-breeds are so much better then us mudbloods. Why, if you're a full blooded wizard you don't even have to have any discernable talent, or know anything at all. Magic just does what you tell it to, simply because of your parents name. Why I bet if you're a full blooded wizard you don't even have to be really smart or intelligent. It just comes to you am I right?" asked Samuel with a grin on his face.

Draco nodded. "How true, I feel the same way. It must be horrible to be a mudblood."

"We manage." Samuel said, with the same sarcastic grin on his face. "I'm glad we agree about full bred wizards then. I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Samuel waved to Draco and shut the door and sat down. 

"What did you do? You just made friends with the worst person at Hogwarts! What was all that about people not born into wizard families??? What's wrong with us?" Hermione said, turning a deep shade of red.

"No, I called him an idiot and made him feel good about it. There's nothing wrong with 'Mudbloods' as he called them." Said Samuel. "Some of the most powerful wizards ever were half-breeds; at least my cousin says so."

Ron and Harry stared at Samuel for a few long moments before Ron spoke up. "So you're saying full-blooded wizards are stupid too?"

"Ron, think about what he said, he asked Malfoy that." Said Harry.

Ron blinked and said "Ohh!". 

"You need a new wand?" asked Samuel of Ron.

"No, this one is just fine." Ron said defensively.

"Oh, well Malfoy and his thugs were kind enough to give me these." Said Samuel. He put his hand behind his back and produced three wands.

"Whoa!" said Ron. "My brothers would love to meet you. Malfoy would recognize 'em though."

Samuel grinned. "They'll get 'em back I promise."

The trip went pleasantly from that point on. Ron had many questions for Samuel. The train finally arrived at the station. An enormous man in a moleskin coat called for the first years. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny ran over to meet him and Samuel followed behind them slowly.

"Oh our guest!" boomed the giant. "Rubeus Hagrid. Gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. You must be Samuel. Dumbledore told me to send you to his office before the Sorting Ceremony. I'm sure one of these four can help you find it."


	2. Dumbledore and What Dreams May Come

**Chapter 2: Dumbledore**

**Disclaimer: I was told I should probably put a disclaimer on my stories for whatever reason. Yeah, none of the characters from the Harry Potter series are mine. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, or any of those guys belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. **

**_Author's Note: __The song Samuel sings was written by Jack Bruce, Pete Brown and Eric Clapton. Copyright belongs to 1968, 1973 Dratleaf Ltd. I only used the first line, but I thought it would be good to put a disclaimer here, cuz I didn't write it. You can find it on Cream's "Disraeli Gears" album, or one of the "Best of Eric Clapton" albums. Yeah and the name brands are trademarks of their respective corporations Fender and Ibanez._**

"So, will one of you guys show me the way?" asked Samuel. The four students nodded, Hermione and Ginny were most enthusiastic. The four led Samuel up to a large castle that sat on a cliff overlooking the sea. They walked down several corridors and hallways until they arrived at a grotesque looking gargoyle that just sat in the middle of a hall. 

"Lemon Drop" said Hermione to the gargoyle. Nothing happened. 

"What's that supposed to do?" asked Samuel, examining the gargoyle.

"It's a password." Said Ron.

"Oh." Said Samuel as he ran his hands behind the gargoyle. "Anyone know a moonlight spell or something? Or do we guess sweets all day?"

Hermione pulled a wand out of her robes and waved it at the gargoyle and said something that sounded latin. The area around the gargoyle suddenly darkened, then glowed with a silvery light and the gargoyle itself came to life slowly and moved out of the way. A hidden staircase was revealed the four students stared at Samuel as he stepped onto the stairs. The four quickly followed after him.

"What?" asked Samuel.

"That's not supposed to happen. It takes a password every time." Said Hermione in disbelief.

"There's a way around every lock, and a solution to every problem." Samuel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and stared down at the open passageway in amazement. Ginny smiled nervously behind them. They arrived at a door a few short moments later, Samuel tried the doorknob, and found it locked. He knocked on the door and there was no response. Ron looked through the keyhole and stood up quickly.

"He's in there waving us in." said Ron in a puzzled tone.

"Alohomora" said Hermione as she pointed her wand at the door. Nothing happened. Samuel rolled his eyes and pulled a pin out of Ginny's hair and stuck it in the lock. A few seconds later the lock clicked and he handed Ginny's hair pin back and opened the door. The office was a large circular room filled with gadgets of all shapes and sizes. An empty stool sat beside the wall, and a few feet away was a magnificent red and gold bird sitting on a golden perch. Dumbledore sat in a chair behind a large desk and smiled at the young people.

"Hello, Samuel. I've been expecting you." Dumbledore said, as he stood up to shake Samuel's hand. "Didn't take you as long as I expected to get past the doors. Oh, Hello Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione" he said, as he warmly greeted the students.

"Had some help." Samuel said gesturing at Hermione. "Talented wizardess you have here. "I think the gargoyle would have moved though, with a little persuasion."

"You had no problems at the station?" 

"I ran into Arthur Weasley, but other then that, not really. Ron here figured it out though." Said Samuel. "What am I here for?"

"We'll be going." Said Harry. "See you at the feast."

"You four should hear this too, you will anyway I'm sure." Dumbledore said. The four students said down in chairs that suddenly appeared behind them. Ginny looked around nervously and scooted closer to Harry. Samuel took a seat after Dumbledore sat down behind his desk. "There's a spy in our midst. A follower of Voldemort." Ron, Ginny and Hermione shuddered as Dumbledore said the name.

"Who is Voldemort? And why should they hear this? Wouldn't this put them in danger too?" asked Samuel.

"Voldemort is a dark wizard. We know there is one spy, and possibly more walking our halls." Said Dumbledore. "Your cousin said you were well suited for finding them, and would look less suspicious then an Unspeakable coming here."

"Me? I don't know magic, can't even use it. I'm just a musician from the US. My skills, if that's what you're referring to have nothing to do with finding spies." Said Samuel.

Dumbledore smiled. "Your heritage is what I'm referring to. Your abilities such as they are will only aid you."

Samuel frowned. "My heritage? You know what I need then. That hasn't been done in centuries."

Dumbledore nodded. "It's been taken care of. Do what you need to." He said, then smiled. "I don't want you four getting involved with this." 

Samuel nodded, Harry and Ron grinned at each other, Hermione stared at Harry and Ron, and Ginny squirmed in her seat. 

"What's my cover?" asked Samuel.

"Our professor of Muggle Studies has retired. She thought you would be the perfect choice as a replacement. A muggle teaching muggle studies." Said Dumbledore.

"Sounds interesting. Where do I need to sleep?" asked Samuel.

"Sadly all our guest quarters are full. Until they're cleared out you'll have to sleep with the students." Said Dumbledore. "If that's not a problem?"

"Fine with me. Which house?" asked Samuel.

"Hufflepuff has a room open. The occupant died last year." Said Dumbledore.

"I would prefer not to sleep there. The Hufflepuffs might be upset." Said Samuel.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well I suppose the only place left is in Gryffindore."

Samuel nodded. "Perfect. Do I get an office?"

"Of course, Of course." Said Dumbledore. "If you need anything at all, please, don't hesitate to ask me or one of the other professors. We need to be getting to the Feast. Come find me again afterwards, I'll give you your keys."

Samuel nodded and stood up, as did the students. Dumbledore showed them out of his office and directed them to the Feast. Hagrid waved to them all and Dumbledore pointed towards an empty seat beside one of the professors. Samuel shook hands with all the professors and sat down. Dumbledore took his seat in the center of the professor's table. After a few moments a strict looking witch came through the main doors, followed by several young first years. Samuel watched with great interest as each first year was called by name, and a talking hat was placed on his or her head. The hat would call a house name and that student would take his or her seat with that house, amidst great cheer. There were 25 first years. Ten Hufflepuffs, six Slytherin, five Ravenclaw's and only four Gryffindores. After the Sorting ceremony, Dumbledore stood up and quieted the students.

"I have a few announcements to make before the feast. I would like to remind you all that the forest outside the grounds is forbidden to all students, and the village of Hogsmeade is restricted to all under third year. I would also like to introduce our new Muggle Studies Professor, Mr. Samuel Green from America. He will be staying in the Gryffindore Tower until more suitable arrangements can be made." Dumbledore said, and the students and professors clapped as Samuel stood up and bowed slightly. "I would also like to announce that, regrettably, Professor Snape has been called away on business." The room exploded in cheering, all except for most of the students at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore hushed them and continued. "In his place for the duration of his absence is Alveron Nickalroy. Alveron is a former student of my dear friend Nicolas Flamel, and a capable potion maker. Also Mad-Eye Moody agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore paused for a moment then said. "Without anymore noise from me, Enjoy!". The old wizard gestured and the tables suddenly filled with food of all sorts and the students and professors alike ate their fill. Samuel ate quickly and chatted with a few of the professors. Moody eyed him with suspicion throughout the meal. After the feast Samuel followed the Gryffindor prefect to the Gryffindor tower. He shook hands with a great number of the students along the way. The prefect stopped in front of a portrait of a fat-lady.

"The password is 'Bumblebee'" said the prefect, nodding to all the students. "Care to try? Professor?" asked the prefect, nodding to Samuel.

"Just Samuel, I'm hardly old enough for a title." Said Samuel, nodding to the prefect. "Bumblebee."

The fat lady in the portrait nodded and smiled, the portrait then swung open to reveal a passageway. Leading them all in, the prefect stopped in the common room.

"Young ladies, your dormintories are on the right, boys, your dormitory is on the left. Your belongings have already been brought up. Lights out is an hour after sundown today, after which it will be at 10:30 sharp for all but fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Who must have their lights out at midnight. Professors are of course exceptions." The prefect said. "Enjoy your stay. Tomorrow you fill out your schedules."

"I would like to encourage you all to take the course on Muggle Studies this year. I hear the professor really knows what he's talking about." Said Samuel. "That concludes the shameless self promotion for the evening." Several of the students chuckled at that remark before heading to their rooms. 

Samuel studied a piece of parchment that had been given to him by the prefect. He then followed Harry and Ron up to the dormitories.

"Looks like I have the room next door." Said Samuel. "Hope you guys don't mind me practicing my music."

"What kind do you play?" asked Ron.

"I play Blues, Rock and Roll, Classical, and Jazz. You name it I can play it. Mostly I play blues." Samuel Replied.

"I never got to listen to much music with the Dursley's." Harry said. "I think I like old rock and roll though."

"1960's British Invasion?" 

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"My man!" 

"Will you be practicing tonight?" asked Ron. 

"Oh I suppose I could give a little demonstration." Samuel said. "Here or in the common room?"

"Common Room" the two said in unison.

Samuel opened the door to his quarters and gathered his guitar case, and a small black box with the word "Fender" on the front. He carried the two things into the common room, followed closely by Ron and Harry. After informing the prefect about what he was about to do, he set up in a corner. 

"How long before lights out?" asked Samuel.

"About an hour." Replied the prefect. "I'm a drummer do you need any rhythm?"

"Sure, got drums here? I'm playin' an old Cream song called "Sunshine of Your Love". 60's rock in A if you need to know." 

"I know it." Said the prefect with a grin. The prefect then hurried up the stairs.

Samuel opened his guitar bad and pulled out a matte grey electric guitar with the word "Ibanez" printed on the headstock. He positioned the guitar on his lap and checked the tuning. A few students had gathered around at this point with great interest. Samuel then dug out a long cable from his guitar case and hooked one end into the box on the floor, and another into the guitar. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd a bit and stared at the guitar and box.

"Muggle things won't work here. Your amplifier will go haywire." She said. 

"Oh really?" asked Samuel as he reached down and flipped the switch on. A small red light slowly brightened and the amp made a low, barely audible, humming sound. Samuel flipped another switch and the humming changed pitch slightly. A few more adjustments and the humming stopped entirely. Samuel grinned at Hermione.

"First Muggle Studies quick test. Why shouldn't the amplifier work here. Why is it working? Also what's strange about it. Here's a hint, it uses electricity." Said Samuel.

A few of the gathered students groaned, but one second year spoke up. 

"The grounds are enchanted so that muggle things go haywire. The amp isn't plugged in to anything, so it must be shielded." Said the student.

"What's your name?" 

"John." Replied the second year.

"Well John you are absolutely correct on all counts." Samuel said. The muggle then positioned his left hand on the fretboard of the guitar and took his right hand and quickly strummed his fingers down the strings. The sweet, slightly modulating sound of a moderatly distorted guitar issued forth out of the amp. Several of the students jumped at the sound. Just then the prefect returned to the common room holding a small set of hand drums. Samuel nodded and grinned.

"Ready? What's your name?" asked Samuel.

"Robert." Said the prefect. "I'm ready!"

Samuel grinned and played the intro to the song. It was a driving melody, and the tone of the guitar seemed to saturate the room and drifted upstairs. Samuel began to sing after the prefect started the percussion. 

            _It's getting near dawn, when lights close their tired eyes…_

_            I'll soon be with you my love, to give you my dawn surprise…_

The stern looking witch from the sorting ceremony entered the common room and looked bewildered by the music. She stepped through the crowd and gasped when she saw Samuel and the prefect playing the song. The old witch tapped her feet in time with the music and politely waited for the song to end.

"Very lovely Mr. Green." said the old witch. "I do hope you don't do this every night?"

"I didn't catch you name." said Samuel as he got to his feet. "Is there a problem?"

"Minerva McGonagall. I'm Head of Gryffindor house." She replied. "I don't suppose there's a problem. I rather enjoy most muggle music. It could disturb those trying to sleep."

"How about I don't play after thirty minutes before lights out? And only at the end of the week?" asked Samuel.

"That is acceptable, and I can't stop you from playing every day, Professor, only the headmaster can. As long as it's educational." She said.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea to me." 

Professor McGonagall smiled and stepped out of the common room. Samuel and Robert packed their things back up and headed to their dormitories. Harry and Ron tagged closely behind Samuel as he entered his quarters. 

"That was brilliant!" said Ron.

"Yes, very good." said Harry.

"Thank you." said Samuel. "I think I offended Hermione though."

"Her? She's always like that when she gets proved wrong." said Ron.

Samuel sat down on his bed and reached over to a disk shaped object on the night stand and pressed down on it. The disk started glowing a bright blue. He nodded to the door, and Harry shut it. The two students sat on the bed opposite Samuel.

"Interesting huh? My cousin gave it and a few other things to me. It fixes it so no one can hear what we're saying as long as we're within about 10 feet from it, or in the same small room with it." said Samuel, indicating the disk on the night stand. 

"Whoa." Said Ron.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, Ron. When are you going to ask Hermione out?" asked Samuel.

Harry snickered and grinned at Ron, who was turning the colour of his hair. 

"Why would I want to do that??" asked Ron defiantly.

"Well because you've done nothing but stare at her since she got on the train, and you seem to like her a lot more then just as a friend. You look jealous every time I speak to her, or say her name." said Samuel. "I know it's none of my business and I apologize if I offend."

"He does have a point." said Harry.

"All we do is fight. Besides I saw how she melted over you." said Ron.

"Just be nice to her, and treat her like the lady she is." said Samuel. "They like that, no matter how much they'll say they don't need a guy to act gentlemanly around them."

Ron shrugged and Samuel turned his gaze to Harry. "Anyone in particular you're interested in?" asked Samuel.

Harry blushed and shook his head. "Not really."

"I'm sure." said Samuel. "I'm placing my money either on Ginny, or that Asian girl I saw you staring at during the feast."

"Are you a detective?" asked Ron.

"Not really, but I do observe people." Samuel said. 

"He is interested in Cho." said Ron with a snigger. 

"The asian?" asked Samuel.

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"Ok, now that I'm through torturing you. I need to know some stuff." said Samuel. "First of all who is this dark wizard Voldemort exactly. I've heard a little about him."

Harry sighed and began telling Samuel about his encounters with Voldemort and what he knew about him. Ron added details here and there, managing never to mention Voldemort's name. 

"I see. So I'm sitting in front of a hero. That explains a lot." said Samuel. "Thanks for the information. See if you can get Hermione and Ginny to agree to meet in my office after school hours for a bit when classes start. Dumbledore said you would probably help me, and I need to know as much about this school as possible. Who to talk to and such, and you need to know some things about me before you decide if you wanna jump into something this potentially dangerous." Samuel glanced out his window and then at this watch. "Light's out guys."

Harry and Ron exited the room and went to their own quarters. Samuel prepared his bed and went to sleep. His dreams were far from pleasant, dreams of evil wizards that had been haunting him since he found out about magic. Dreams of what may come. There was a war brewing, and he knew it.

  



	3. The Professor of Muggle Studies

**Chapter 3: The Professor of Muggle Studies.**

A day had passed and the students were starting their classes. Breakfast was served early and Samuel insisted on eating with the students at least for breakfast. A few of the other teachers followed suite and sat down at the student tables. Most teachers sat at the tables of their former houses when they were in school. Samuel sat at the Gryffindor table that morning. This gave the students ask a few questions of their professors before heading to class. The professors left early to prepare for their first classes, and Professor McGonagall showed Samuel to his office. 

"I trust you have everything you need?" asked McGonagall.

"I do, is it alright if I change curriculum? These books are outdated and leave out details." Said Samuel.

"Every professor decides his or her own curriculum here." Said McGonagall. "You may do whatever you like, just get approval from Dumbledore first." McGonagall turned to leave.

"Ma'am I have another question. Is there anyway to put a spell on the classroom so that Muggle things will function correctly inside it?" asked Samuel.

McGonagall hesitated for a moment. "I'm sure Professor Flitwick could. You'd have to get approval from Dumbledore and possibly the school board." 

Samuel nodded. "I'll just use what I have shielded to start with then."

"Your presence is causing waves." Said McGonagall. "Don't stir the waters too much."

McGonagall nodded and walked out. Samuel shook his head and placed a briefcase on his desk and sat down for a moment. He looked at his watch and stood right back up and headed towards his classroom down the hall. The classroom was empty, except for a few rows of chairs and a desk at the front of the room. Samuel set his briefcase down on the desk and pushed in the mechanism and it opened. Inside was a book on muggle studies and a mechanical pencil as well as a few other items he needed. The door to the classroom opened and a single student slipped in, trying not to be noticed. Samuel didn't look up from his briefcase.

"A little early miss…" he said, still staring into his briefcase.

The student stumbled slightly and almost dropped her books. 

"Jenkins." The girl said. "Mary Jenkins, professor. Do I need to leave?" She stammered.

Samuel looked up from his briefcase and smiled. "Call me Samuel, no it's just odd to see a student in class this early. New to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"No I'm a second year." She said timidly.

"None of your Gryffindor friends are taking muggle studies?" asked Samuel.

"It's not a popular class, and I really don't know anyone." She replied.

Samuel walked around in front of his desk and sat on it's edge. Mary quietly placed her books on one of the desks and sat down and stared at the cover of one of them. After a few moments the girl looked up from her book and stared at Samuel then blushed.

"What?" asked Samuel.

"Nothing, it's just that, well some people are saying you're a muggle." Said Mary slowly.

Samuel laughed. "They did?" 

"Yes." She stammered. "It's stupid I know."

Samuel walked slowly up to Mary and bent over her desk, supporting himself with his arms. "They're absolutely right." He said. Mary looked around nervously and smiled faintly. "Don't worry I'm sure everyone knows about me. I doubt they know about you though." He said in a hushed tone.

"You know?" asked Mary quietly. Mary gently reached up and turned Samuel's earlobe up to see a small black dot tattooed on it. She gasped and let go of his ear.

"Yes, we'll talk later." Samuel said, then turned and walked back to his desk and sat down. A few more students filed in at that point, followed by several more a few moments later. Soon all but a few chairs were filled up. Samuel counted the students and stood.

"Well it looks like you're all here. This is Muggle Studies, section number one. Is everyone in the right class?" Samuel asked, looking over the students. "Good. If you aren't in the right class you're welcome to sit in on this session and we'll take care of it with your professor later." He said, after taking a few steps towards the class. "My name is Samuel Green, I don't want to hear the word 'professor' in this class. I am not a professor, you may call me Samuel, Mr. Green or if you're feeling especially lucky or stupid 'Sam'." 

A few of the students chuckled, and Samuel walked across the room a few steps towards the window. After gazing out the window a few moments he turned back to the class.

"There are rumours flying around that I'm a muggle. I would like to clear this in your minds once and for all. I am a muggle, and my parents before me, and theirs before them. There are no wizards in my direct family line as far back as I was able to trace." Said Samuel. The class whispered amongst themselves. "I also would like to say that the books you are using this year for this class, or were using I might say are rubbish. I need to clear this with the headmaster but we won't be using them one way or another. If any of you can still get a refund on your books, please do so."

A Ravenclaw student in large round glasses raised his hand. Samuel pointed to him and nodded.

"Sir, what will we be studying?" 

"A good question. I've broken the class down into four parts. You are here to learn about muggles, facts about muggles and not fairy tales these books would have you believe. I'll be teaching you to use several muggle devices during the course of this class. The four parts are, and write this down please. The sections are: Communication, Technology, Music, and Practical Studies. These are a few things which I specialize in, in the muggle world." Samuel replied. "We'll start with Communication, and I have some practical study included in it. Any other questions? Please don't hesitate, anything at all. This is the first day and we're just here to get to know each other." He said, as he sat down on his desk.

The class went on for a little less then an hour and after that class was dismissed, another set of students filed in. The classes grew smaller with each hour, until the last three classes only had 3 or 4 students each. Finally the end of the school day came. Samuel returned to his office and filed a few papers that the students had given him. Mary Jenkins shyly entered his office before he was finished filing.

"Mary, how are you? Classes go alright?" he asked.

"How do you do that?" asked Mary.

"Do what?"

"Know who it is without looking?" 

"Your footstep pattern. Everyone's is different, boys and girls have different patterns even." Samuel said as he tapped a disk on his filing cabinet. "I didn't know there was a Observer here. You pull the shy act off very well. I didn't know they trained your kind so young."

"I'm not a very outgoing person anyway. I guess that's why I was picked." Said Mary. "I didn't know there were wizard slayers as young as you, not fully trained ones anyway. Why are you here?" 

Samuel chuckled. "To find a spy apparently." 

"A spy? For who?"

"They think Voldemort has a follower here, probably a student." Said Samuel. "Possibly a child of one of his followers."

"Can I be any help?" Mary asked. "You know I have to."

"Perform your duties, whatever they are. Keep an eye out, that's what you're good at right?" asked Samuel.

"I suppose." Mary said, as she stood. "Well, sir wizard slayer I have a class to get to."

"Classes are over for the day." Said Samuel. "I make you nervous. It's ok, I make some of the other teachers a bit nervous too."

Mary smiled weakly exited the room. He shook his head as Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed in, followed closely by a nervous Ginny.

"Harry and Ron said you wanted to talk to us?" asked Hermione as she sat down, and adjusted her robes. The other three sat down in front of the desk as well.

"Yes." Said Samuel. "Your headmaster has put me in an awkward position."  
  


"How?" asked Hermione.

"He's given me four children to help me in a potentially dangerous situation." Said Samuel.

"Knowing these two, they'd be in the middle of it pretty fast and getting in your way." Hermione said, glancing at Ron and Harry.

"I see." Samuel said. "Well then I suppose I'll have to tell you about myself. I am not just some muggle who happened to catch his cousin using magic, and managed to resist a memory charm." said Samuel. 

"Muggles can't resist things like that!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, I believe you are an extremely intelligent young woman, and probably know a lot about magical things. I bet you know all the spells in the Basic Book of Spells don't you?" Samuel asked.

Hermione nodded.

"She has them memorized alphabetically, backwards and forwards." Ron commented.

"You have all that knowledge, probably a lot more then most, yet you've barely even started to scratch the surface about what goes on in the muggle and magical worlds and how they interact with each other." Said Samuel. "There are so many things that aren't taught in books. Many more that aren't talked of period."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"There are those of us muggles that are naturally resistant to the effects of spells, even those cast by the mightiest wizards. There are a rare few that are almost completely immune." Said Samuel. "I doubt that even Merlin himself could have used a memory charm on me and succeed. Just as some people have the ability to use magic, there are some that have the ability to deflect magic as it were. You have the ability to use magic, that ability isn't the only gift nature gives."

"That makes sense." Said Harry.

"I'll have to go to the library when we're done." Said Hermione.

"Me too, perhaps you can show me where the restricted section is later? I have full access and I'm told the books I need are in there."  Samuel said.

"Oh brother, I sense another crush." Said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

Ginny elbowed Ron and then squeaked with embarrassment and tilted her head down. Samuel grinned at Ron. 

"I do know a way you can help me though, be observant. If you see anyone acting overly casual or know of people that sneak out a lot at night, be wary." Said Samuel. 

"Well these two sneak out more then anyone." Said Hermione.

Samuel chuckled, "Well at any rate, I need to talk to Dumbledore and Flitwick. First I need to look at the library. Hermione, Ron would you mind showing me there?" asked Samuel.

Ron stared at Samuel coldly and stood up as did Hermione. The two looked at each other standoffishly and Hermione gestured for Samuel to follow. Samuel winked at Harry as they went out the door. Harry and Ginny stood up and followed a ways behind Samuel. Hermione and Ron stared at each other the whole was down the corridors and hallways. Ron looked back after a few moments to see that Samuel wasn't there, and Harry and Ginny were no where in sight. Ron grabbed Hermione by the robe as she kept walking, talking to something behind her about how great the library was. Hermione stopped with a grunt and stared at Ron with the coldest, most plant withering stare she could muster.

"What may I ask was that for?" Hermione asked.

"They're gone." Said Ron.

Hermione glanced back down the hall and shook her head. "Of all the nerve!" she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's your fault!" said Ron.

"How is it my fault? You're the one glaring at him all the time." 

"If you hadn't been flirting with him so much he wouldn't have left!" said Ron almost in a shout.

"I was not flirting!" said Hermione

"I saw how you did when he kissed your hand on the train. How you looked at him when he asked you to show him to the library." Said Ron

"I was being nice, he was being a gentleman. He's well educated, smart, and has good manners." asked Hermione. "What do you care anyway?"

Ron flushed and turned his back for a second then turned back around. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's not your fault. It's mine, and I know what it's about too. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she stared at Ron for a long moment then nodded. "I'm s-sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled." Hermione said.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a long moment then started walking down the hall slowly, gazing down at their shoes. Samuel quietly walked up behind them and patted Ron's shoulder quickly. Ron was so startled he almost jumped into a wall.

"Bloody!" said Ron whipping around to see Samuel. "Oh it's you. What happened?"

"Sorry, one of my students pulled me aside. Took longer then I thought." Said Samuel.

"It's alright." Said Hermione. "Shall we go?"

Samuel nodded and followed the two down the halls to the library. When they arrived Hermione pointed Samuel to the restricted section of the library. An old librarian smiled at Samuel and allowed him in. After about a half an hour Samuel walked out with two thick books and a thin one.  He looked around in the library and saw Hermione and Ron sitting at one of the tables talking to each other. Hermione saw Samuel and waved to him. He started towards the table and sat with the two, and set his books down.

"Is that all?" asked Hermione.

"Well the other two books I wanted tried to attack me." Said Samuel. "I had to chase it down. Apparently it's mating season." Samuel chuckled and looked at Hermione and Ron who weren't laughing and shook his head. "Tough crowd.". Hermione looked over the books Samuel had selected and scratched her head.

"Ancient History of Wizards, Theories of Psychic Powers and Divination, and The Ancient Ways? I've never heard of these." She said. "What are they? Divination is mostly rubbish." 

"I got an A in Divination, thank you." Said Ron.

"Only because you made up predictions about death." Said Hermione dryly.

"A little reading, I'm trying to get a grasp of something." Said Samuel.

"The old magic ways were unpredictable and chaotic." Said Hermione. "If you're trying to learn a little magic, it's better to go with more modern techniques."

"The old wizards were a lot more powerful then we are, though. I've heard stories about what the wizards using the old ways could do." Said Ron.

"I'm not trying to learn magic." Said Samuel. "Quite the opposite, I'm trying to figure out how to ward it off."

"You said you were resistant to magic." Said Hermione in a hushed voice.

"I am, to some forms, like memory or mind altering charms. I can shake other things off too." whispered Samuel. "I need to know how to protect myself against other kinds. Like transfiguration, other charms, and well, curses." 

"Why?" asked Ron. "If the aah person is a student they can't be strong enough to do much." Whispered Ron. "We can help you. Hermione can cast almost any spell and make any potion there is. Harry is really strong for his age too, don't tell him I said that."

"You aren't bad yourself." Said Hermione. "He's right though, we can help. So can the professors."

"I know, I know. What if one of you isn't around? What if your spells fail? What if the person has been really well trained in the dark arts. Then what? No I need to know how to do it myself too." Said Samuel. "These books with any luck will point me in the right direction to understanding it."

"How are you going to ward off magic without magic?" asked Hermione.

"I have a hunch that the old ways weren't completely magic. My cousin told me once that all modern magic is, is extensions and improvements on the old ways. Much of the 'old magic' has been forgotten, and isn't used anymore." Said Samuel. "Probably because it's chaotic, and hard to control, and I have a theory why."

"Why?" asked Hermione, leaning forward.

Samuel glanced around and stood up. "I'll tell you when I'm sure." He whispered and walked out of the library.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." Said Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face.

  



	4. Revelations and Iquiries in Secret

**Chapter 4: Revelations and Inquiries in Secret.**

**Author's Note: _I Apologize for the corny chapter title, but I felt it was appropriate. Have fun reading it!_**

A few weeks went by and Samuel had arranged for the enchantments on the classroom and his office, so muggle objects would work in those rooms. Professor Flitwick was very agreeable to performing the enchantments. Samuel and the small professor got along well, and Flitwick even agreed to making a few objects for Samuel to help with both his teaching, and his mission. The other professors and most of the students were accommodating enough to rearrange their schedules a bit that there were no more three student classes. After a few discussions on the different postal services, Samuel taught the students about such fascinating things as telephones, and computers. He showed them how to build a simple telegraph-like machine using copper wires, small electric lightbulbs and a few pieces of springy metal. The students learned how to use a telephone correctly, in case they ever had to contact muggles. His section on Communication was almost over, and Technology was about to start. 

"Alright guys, there's an exam over what we've learned the last several weeks coming up. You'll need to demonstrate to me one at a time using a telephone. I'll need you to list about eight different ways muggles communicate, as well as eight ways wizards do. Talking face to face, and message in bottle type stuff won't cut it. You'll need to list advantages, and disadvantages of both. History of the telegraph and telephone may be on the exam as well. You'll also need to be able to tell me what you've learned, and how you think it will or won't be useful." Said Samuel. "I'll be passing out most of the written parts tomorrow, so you should have plenty of time to complete them. Think of it as a take home test."

One of the students raised his hand. "Mr. Green, will there be any extra credit?"

"Yes, I think we can do that. I'll tell you what, I'll get a buzzer to put on the telegraph here, and we'll string it to my office. I'll tap out a message, a simple one, and those of you who get at least three fourths of it right, will get ten points to your grade, half will get five, any less will get one or a half point, depending on how much less. None at all won't hurt you any."

"Why are you teaching us Morse code if muggles don't use it anymore?" asked a Ravenclaw boy in the front row asked.

  
Samuel turned to that student and tilted his head slightly. "Well, while most countries have officially opted to use encoded radio signals, many ships and such still have the capability to send morse code. It's useful, and even though out of date, it's still a standard that they use." He said. "Besides, it's easier to build a telegraph from scratch then a phone system, though they work on the same principles."

The student nodded and wrote a few notes down.  Samuel took a seat behind his desk and looked through a stack of papers in his briefcase. 

"Halloween is in two weeks. Is that a big event around here?" he asked. The students excitedly told him about the Halloweens they had experienced at Hogwarts and what went on. 

"I'm looking forward to it." Said Samuel. "I don't really see anything else for today, and this is my last class of the day. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let ya'll out early. If anyone asks why you aren't in class…."

"Tell them we're out to study for a research project." The students chimed in unison.

"Very good."

The students quickly gathered their things and went out the door. Samuel gathered a few papers, placed them in his book case, closed it and walked out the door. Professor Dumbledore was walking down the hall just as Samuel closed the door to his class.

"Early dismissal?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, is that alright?" asked Samuel. "I just thought since they all have exams in a few days…"

"It's fine, It's fine." Dumbledore said quietly. "I used to let my students out early all the time."

Samuel nodded. "I see. I'm still a bit unused to teaching."

"From what I hear, you have the most interesting class in the school. Many more students, and a few professors are planning on attending your class next semester." Dumbledore said as he pulled a small blue and white paper box from his robes. "Lemon Drop?"

"Oh don't mind if I do." Said Samuel as Dumbledore poured out a few small yellow balls of candy into his hand. "Shall we got to my office? I assume you didn't come here to talk about my class."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very observant."

The two walked down the halls towards Samuel's office. Dumbledore took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, and Samuel took the chair opposite of him. 

"I'd offer you something to drink, but my reserves are a bit low." Said Samuel.

"No need." Said Dumbledore as he waved his wand at the desk. Two mugs of coffee appeared. Samuel took one and sipped it. 

"Very nice." 

"Thank you. Tell me how has your progress been?" asked Dumbledore.

Samuel reached over and tapped a small disk on his desk until it glowed blue. He leaned back slightly in his chair and nodded.

"The Observer and I have gathered a list of children of former death-eaters. Watched them closely as well. The only one I can come up with is Draco Malfoy, and that would be too obvious to even be considered, though I wouldn't put it past him. At least from what I gather from the students, no one likes him. Especially not Potter and his lot. Mary Jenkins, the Observer I told you about, hasn't seen anything at all. You know how good they are at finding things." Said Samuel. "I rather think it's not a child of a death-eater, just a very ambitious or deceived student. I really hate to say this, but there's little chance of finding this spy unless I catch him reporting something, or Voldemort strikes here."

"Aaah." Said Dumbledore with a nod. "Good, good, I'm sure you'll catch them a lot faster then we can anyway. I hope it doesn't come to the latter. How about your studies?"

Samuel scratched his head and took a sip from his coffee. "I'm beginning to understand the old ways to a large degree now. It's amazing how simple it all is, and at the same time how complex it can be. I've even tried a few spells." Said Samuel.

"Do they work?"

"Actually, not at all. All I've managed to do was cause a slight disturbance in the air. I think that might have been a coincidence even." Said Samuel. "So far I haven't managed to find anything on how the Opposites used their abilities. Other then resisting magic, I haven't found anything about what their abilities were."

Dumbledore nodded. "I don't know much about them myself."

"You know the old ways, the old magic. You know how it worked. Certainly you know where I can look." Said Samuel.

"Look at your heritage, Mr. Green." Said Dumbledore, emphasizing the word 'Green'.

Samuel nodded and looked out the window. "It's all so sudden. Five years ago I thought magic didn't exist for real, and now I'm part of it. Why me?" he asked.

"We do not know the workings of fate. What we do know, is that you're the best equipped to help us." Said Dumbledore.

"I don't believe in fate." Said Samuel. 

"I know, I know." Said Dumbledore. "I must be going.". The old wizard stood up and started out the door.

"I have one question, Sir." Samuel said. "Is it alright if I look around the grounds at night? I don't just mean patrolling the campus, I want to look inside the house common rooms and such." 

"I can't have you searching through student belongings." Said Dumbledore.

"I won't, I just need to look around when no one is up and about." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you know where they all are?"

  
"Of course, I have passwords for this week, but I don't need them either." Said Samuel with a grin.

Dumbledore smiled and started out the door once more then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book and tossed it to Samuel. Samuel looked at the book and then looked at Dumbledore with a puzzled look on his face.

"There's no title." Said Samuel.

"It's a copy of parts of my journal, about events that have happened over the last several years. You might find it useful." Dumbledore said as he bowed slightly and walked down the corridor away from Samuel's office. Samuel opened the book and began to read from the beginning. Several years was an understatement, the journal had pages from over 50 years. Samuel read of Tom Riddle, and Hagrid, and other events that took place around that date.

"How old is he." Samuel mumbled under his breath, as he turned a page in the journal. He read through a few pages and read of Voldemort's doings and events surrounding him. On and on he read when he heard the familiar sound of a student walking down the hall. He quickly put the journal on his desk and picked up another book and began reading it. Someone knocked on the doorpost of his door.

"Door's open, you can come in." he said, without looking up from his book. A small red haired girl entered the room slowly. Samuel lowered his book and placed it on his desk.

"Ginny, how are you?" asked Samuel as he stood up to show her in.

"I'm ok, how are you?" she stammered.

"I'm fine. Ginny, you're shaking. Are you sure you're ok?" asked Samuel.

Ginny sat down on one of the chairs and nodded . Samuel sat across from her and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I think I know who the spy is." She said slowly.

"Really? Who?" asked Samuel as he glanced at the glowing blue disk on his desk.

Ginny squirmed uncomfortably in her chair and looked around. "No one can hear you."

Samuel assured her.

Ginny stared down at the floor and slowly said, "Me.".

Samuel stared hard at Ginny and shook his head. "You?"

"Yes, I was the one that opened the secret chamber and released the snake three years ago." She said.

"Why did you do that?" asked Samuel. "What snake."

Ginny twisted in her chair a little. "A boy named Tom Riddle made a diary a long time ago, and put part of himself in it. I found the diary and wrote in it and Tom took control of me." She said.

"Tom Riddle? I read that name." Said Samuel as he picked up the journal and flipped through it. He looked up at Ginny and turned towards the end of the book and grimaced. "I see. You know what this means?"

Ginny started to sniffle and nod as tears started streaming down her face. "Yes."

"What?" asked Samuel. "I sure don't."

"He could be using me as a spy. I'll be shipped to Azkaban." She said.

"I doubt that. It says here that Harry destroyed the diary, well mostly, and the shade of Tom Riddle. Bright young man Harry is, or lucky beyond all imagining. The latter more then anything I imagine." He said as he closed the journal. "You were being controlled by a book, not Voldemort. Besides, if they really thought you were a problem, they wouldn't have let you sign up again this year. They let Draco Malfoy come this year, look who his father is. He's one of the biggest supporters of the Dark Lord there is I'm told."

"I'm just afraid it'll all happen again." Ginny said between sobs as she tried to regain her composure. "You don't like Harry?"

"Oh I like him just fine. I'm a bit of a realist though." Samuel said. "An untrained eleven year old boy taking on a very powerful wizard and winning just seems unlikely. Many things are possible with the old magic it seems though. He did it again last year didn't he? God is watching him like a hawk."

"You believe in God?" asked Ginny.

"Yes I do." Said Samuel. "It's not fate that Harry had the brother of Voldemort's wand, or that Lily Potter was able to do what she did for him. I really believe deep down it wasn't" 

Ginny nodded. "Who's book is that?" she asked, pointing to the journal that Samuel was holding.

"Oh, Dumbledore gave it to me." Samuel said as he fanned through the pages a few times. He blinked and flipped a few pages and read. "Isn't Mad-Eye Moody an Auror?"

Ginny nodded. "A Dark Wizard Catcher."

"So were the Longbottoms. Hmm, looks like they had a son. Does a boy named Neville Longbottom go to school here?" asked Samuel.

"Yes, he's in the same year as my brother and Harry. Why?" asked Ginny.

"Do you know him?" asked Samuel.

Ginny blushed. "He took me to the dance last year."

"You didn't go with Harry?" Samuel said jokingly.

"He asked too late." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Could you introduce me to Neville? I need to ask him a very important question. He's not um… still really tore up about his parents is he?" asked Samuel.

"I don't know, he was brought up by his gran. What happened to his parents?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I better not say, that's his business. I think he can help me though." Said Samuel.

"He's very clumsy." 

"Doesn't matter, it's something he may know that I'm interested in." said Samuel.

"He's also forgetful."

"That's alright, I'm capable of questioning people in such a fashion that he remembers." Said Samuel. "What house is he in?"

"Same as us."

Samuel nodded and he and Ginny talked a few moments longer before dinner time. That night Ginny introduced Samuel to a shy round faced young man from Gryffindor house, named Neville Longbottom. Samuel asked Neville into his office the next day and asked if his parents had a library. Neville told Samuel they had a large library full of books with information Aurors needed, and more. When Samuel asked Neville if he could get a list of the books, Neville agreed to write his grandmother. Samuel thanked Neville and sent him on his way.


	5. Halloween, Newspapers, Wands and the Fir...

**Chapter 5: Halloween, Newspapers, Wands, and The First Spell.**

**Author's Note: _I haven't revised this chapter much so please forgive any mistakes._**

Time passed slowly at Hogwarts, or at least it seemed to from Samuel's point of view. The classes were slow, nothing happened, the only high point of his day was playing his guitar for the students at the end of the day. The day before Halloween Samuel was eating breakfast, and the students were telling jokes, and Samuel managed a few himself. He was becoming familiar with wizard humour. Almost no one at the school thought of him as a muggle anymore. He was part of Gryffindor, and no one could argue that. Samuel had become one of the favourite professors, even by students who weren't in his class. He was known in his two months at Hogwarts for always having his office door open, treating students as equals in many respects, his willingness to sign hall passes, and his ability with the guitar, among many other things which the students found favourable. The other professors got along with him well, despite his laid back attitude with the students, and his lack of ability to use magic. His ability to talk to the students, and help them work out their problems convinced Dumbledore and the rest of the staff to allow him to take over some counselling duties during one of his free periods. After a particularly funny joke a few owls flew in a small window at the top of the room. A copy of the Daily Prophet fell in Ron's lap. 

"A bit early isn't it?" asked Samuel.

"Looks like a special edition." Said Ron as he unfolded his newspaper. "Whoa! Take a look at this!" he said showing his paper to Harry and Hermione.

"What?" asked Samuel.

"It says here, security at Azkaban was breached three days ago, and several of the death-eaters there escaped, and almost all the dementors left." Said Ron.

"Escaped?" asked Samuel. "You mean broken out?"

"Oh no." said Harry. "He did it."

"Did what?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort freed his followers, and now has a small army of dementors." Said Samuel. "Obviously."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What would they do for him?"

"Kill people." Said Samuel. "They're in his army now." He said quietly.

"I'm surprised the Ministry didn't try to keep this quiet." Said Harry.

"I bet they did." Said Ron between mouthfulls. " It said it was three days ago."

Samuel nodded and finished eating quickly then stood up and walked over to Alveron and Professor Flitwick and whispered something to them. The two professors nodded, and walked out with Samuel. The first class session started and the students filed in for Muggle Studies. Five minutes later Samuel briskly walked in and sat his briefcase on his desk. The students stared at him in complete silence.

"What?" he asked.

"You're late." Mary Jenkins said. "You're always 10 minutes early to class."

"I had some business to take care of." Said Samuel with a smile. "Since tomorrow is Halloween, I'd like you all to write me a paragraph or two about some of your customs. Tomorrow morning I'll tell you about some muggle customs we have, it'll be a short class."

The students murmured amongst themselves a moment as Samuel sat down on his desk. A student near the middle raised his hand. "Oh this must be important, I thought I trained you out of raising your hands in here." 

"Yes, sir. Some of us saw the Prophet this morning, and well, what do we do? We had dementors here two years ago when Sirius Black escaped and came after Harry Potter. Are they coming back here? We didn't like them at all, scared most of us half to death." The student said amidst murmurs of agreement.

"Oh that." Said Samuel. "The other professors don't think there's any need for concern. One of the best Aurors there is teaches defence against the dark arts here. All the professors are well equipped to deal with whatever problems arise. From what I've read about dementors, there is an extremely small chance they actually do come here, there isn't any need for alarm."

"There were rumors about You-Know-Who coming back last year. I heard it was him that broke them out of Azkaban." Said another student. "Everyone knows he hates Potter."

Samuel folded his arms across his chest and his right eye narrowed slightly. "I don't know who told you that, but it's only theory and speculation. Despite the fact that the death-eaters escaped, and a lot of the dementors followed them, there is no evidence of that."

"There's no evidence to the contrary." Said Mary.

"Quite right Mary." Said Samuel. 

"What If they come back after Harry Potter?" asked another student.

"What if the ground outside suddenly opens up and purple globs of jelly with pink dots suddenly spill forth out of the cracks and start dancing and singing the national anthem of Belgium?" asked Samuel. "It will be dealt with. I'm no strategist, but I would think now would be a particularly bad time to strike at Hogwarts. I would advise you to not think about it too hard, it will only cause panic. If you hear anything please tell a professor."

A student started to say something, but thought otherwise when he saw the look on Samuel's face. The class period went slowly, and the next started out pretty much the same.

"The other professors were pretty vague about the dementors in the paper. What do you think about it?" asked a blonde haired girl.

"I think, that you are getting too worked up about these things." Said Samuel. "Some of the most powerful wizards in the world are at this school. I see no reason to be worried."

The third and final class period of the day went about the same. After it was over Samuel packed up his briefcase and headed straight for the teacher's lounge. A few students tried to stop him on his way. He apologized and told them to come to him after classes were over. Samuel threw open the door of the lounge and sat down, loudly slamming his briefcase on one of the tables. The room was almost full with other equally stressed teachers.

"Tough class?" asked a first year Arithmancy teacher.

"You could say that." Said Samuel as he rifled through some papers in his briefcase.

"Must have been bad to get you in a mood like this." The Arithmancy teacher commented. "I don't think I've ever seen you upset."

"They kept asking about the newspaper is all, I was a bit unprepared for that is all." Said Samuel. "As if anyone could be prepared for that."

"Did you tell them not to worry?" asked the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. 

"Of course. The rumors may be worse then if the Dark Lord did attack." Said Samuel. "He seems to have an interest here."

"What should we tell them if they keep asking about dementors?" asked one of the professors.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Samuel.

"You're a school Counsellor." The professor said.

"Tell them to talk to their Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor about dementors. Or another professor knowledgeable in that subject." Said Samuel with a shrug.

The professors talked amongst themselves, before heading back out to their next classes. Professor McGonagall sat down across from Samuel as the last of the teachers exited the room.

"That was a very unwise thing to tell them." She said.

"How so?" asked Samuel.

"What if the students take that to mean the dementors really will come here." 

"What if they do? It won't matter, any of them that ask already have that in their head. Besides, their Defence teacher will either tell them how to either defend themselves against dementors, or take precautions. He'd do that if they asked him or her about dementors, vampires, red hats, or animated globs of jelly."  Samuel said. "Keeping it quiet is a good strategy, but reinforcing their faith in the professors is even better."

"You know there is a distinct possibility the rumors are true." Said McGonagall.

"I know, I'm prepared." Said Samuel as he pulled back his robes to reveal a long scabbard. McGonagall gasped.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"Probably not, but it's the only way I have to defend myself. Unless you think you could teach me magic, even though Flitwick hasn't been able to." Said Samuel.

"Flitwick is one of our best professors." Said McGonagall. "I might could try to teach you some Transfiguration. It's not the same as charms."

"Alright." Said Samuel as he produced a wand from his robes. The wand was a stiff mahogany rod with a spiral pattern carved around it.

"I've never seen a wand like that, where did you get it?" asked McGonagall.

"I made it, found a book in the library. Found a giant spider in the forest that was more then willing to give me a few hairs and some venom for the core. Well, a few minutes negotiating with the business end of my sword, he was willing." 

"That's a very powerful wand." Said McGonagall.

"I'm a muggle, I need all the help I can get."

McGonagall took a marble from her pocket and placed it on the table. "I trust you know how to hold the wand?"

Samuel nodded and watched as McGonagall turned the marble into a small rubber ball, then back into a marble again.

"Very simple." She said. "It only changes the structure, not the size and shape."

Samuel waved his wand over the marble and repeated the words McGonagall said. The professor encouraged him, and showed him several times how to do it. After several tries Samuel laid his wand down and rubbed his forehead.

"It's not working." He said. 

"Try again. You've almost got it, I can feel it." She said.

Samuel waved his hand dismissively over the marble and repeated the words. The marble vibrated slightly then floated three inches off the table and it's shape started to distort. McGonagall backed her chair up and stared at the marble in amazement as it turned into rubber then slowly expanded and dropped to the table.

"You did it!" she said. "How??"

Samuel raised his head up and looked at the ball. "I don't know, I didn't even have the wand." 

"This is most peculiar." The old witch said, examining the ball. She tried to change it back a few times, but the spells were totally ineffective. "It's as if someone put a spell on it so it would keep it's shape permanently. Can you do that again?"

Samuel looked at the ball and waved his hand and said a few words in latin. Nothing happened the first few time. He then looked at the ball with a look of intense concentration on his face. The ball levitated and distorted like the marble had before, and then began to shrink. The rubber began to look shinier, and noticeably harder as the rubber ball turned into a marble of glass.

"Wow!" said Samuel. "Was that me?"

"Yes." Said McGonagall. "I'd like to know how you did that without a wand."

"I don't know. Do you know anything about Opposites?" asked Samuel.

McGonagall looked Samuel over hard. "That would explain it."

"What?" asked Samuel.

"Opposites, back in the old days they were used to reinforce a wizard's magic. That was back before wands were used extensively. They had an ability to control matter and energy." Said McGonagall. "They told me that the Opposites had all died out."

"Where did you learn that?" asked Samuel.

"Do you know Neville Longbottom?" the old professor asked. "His parents were Aurors. They have a large library full of books on the dark arts, dark wizard catching, and various other related subjects."

"I thought they might, I asked Neville a week or two ago if he'd get his grandmother to send him a list of books in his parent's library. Thought perhaps one of 'em might have some information on Opposites." Said Samuel.

"I can save you some time there." Said McGonagall. "Neville's father let me keep a book I found in their library. It's about the Opposites, and what they did. He considered it a fairy tale."

"You're kidding me." Said Samuel. "Why would you keep a book on that."

"I am certainly not kidding. I was fascinated by it, transfiguration without magic, moving objects with your mind, and a lot of other things. It's helped me come up with a few spells that I find highly useful. Also, watch." She said as she waved her hand at the marble, the marble quickly changed into a small mouse. "I can see and hear through it." She said with a proud smile. 

"You did that without a wand." Said Samuel.

"Well yes, that book gave me an idea. I can do some other simple things too without a wand. It took many years practice to do so."

"Does anyone know about that? Can you help me learn more?"

"You, and yes I can." Said McGonagall. The tiny mouse ran scampered out the door. "Oh dear. See if Hermione is outside." Samuel stood up and opened the door and poked his head out of it. He looked around and saw Hermione standing beside the door. With one quick motion he pulled Hermione in and shut the door.

"What was that for??" Hermione asked with a certain amount of indignation in her voice. She looked up and gasped. "It's you Samuel, sorry."

"I tend to overdo things. What's wrong?" asked Samuel.

"My wand broke." She said. Hermione pulled out two pieces of wood and showed them to Samuel. McGonagall stood up and took the wand pieces and examined them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A first year ran in to me and knocked me over. I fell on my wand at it broke." Hermione said.

"Glad it broke instead of impaling you." Said Samuel.

"How will I ever get another one?" Hermione asked.

"I can send this to Ollivander for repair, he won't have it done for a few weeks though." McGonagall said.

"Try this one." Samuel said as he pulled his wand from his robe. "Give it a wave, careful though it has a very powerful core."

Hermione took the wand and it started glowing in her hand. "It will work for me. Can I test it?" she asked.

Samuel rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "We better go outside." He said. The old witch, Samuel and Hermione headed outside into the courtyard. Samuel waved to a few of his students as they crossed the grounds.

"I think we're far enough out." Said Samuel. "There's a large rock over there about twenty yards away, levitate it."

"Mr. Green she's only a fifth year." Minerva said.

"I can do it." Hermione as she pointed her wand at the rock. "_Leviosa__!" _

The rock lifted off the ground and floated higher and higher in the air. Hermione made the rock move around in the air, but it's motions became more and more erratic.

"This wand is strong." Said Hermione. Her forehead was beading over with sweat. 

  
"Alright Hermione, set the rock down." McGonagall said.

"I'm trying." Said Hermione, but the rock kept dancing in air.

"Slowly." Said McGonagall.

"I think it'll take some getting used to." Samuel said.

Suddenly the rock came flying toward them at a very high rate of speed. Samuel threw back his robe as he reached into his pants pocket. Faster then any of them could blink Samuel hurled a small purple ball at the rock. The rock shattered into several smaller pieces and fell harmlessly to the ground. Hermione and McGonagall had thrown themselves to the ground.

"You can get up now." Samuel said, helping the old witch to her feet. Hermione stood up and dusted herself off.

"What kind of wand is this?" she asked.

"Mahogany, it has a core of giant spider venom and a spider hair inside." Said Samuel. "I found a wand making book in the library."

"It has two components for a core? Do you know how dangerous that is?" asked Hermione.

"The book said it was fine to use two components, as long as they both came from the same kind of animal. Spider and scorpion, or Griffin and Hippogriff work well." Said Samuel. "It's just much stronger then a normal wizarding wand."

Hermione stared at the wand in her hand. "I guess I'll just have to be careful and not put so much force into it. How did you know it would choose me?"

"I really didn't I suspect though it would have chose anyone I gave it to." Said Samuel.

"Could you make me one?" asked Professor McGonagall as they started back towards the school. "I've always fancied one that strong. There hasn't been anyone with the ability to successfully make a wand with two components in centuries."

"I sure could. I hope you won't tell anyone about your new wand, Miss Granger." Said Samuel.

"Certainly not. Though it'll be obvious it's new." Said Hermione. 

The three found themselves at the doors of the school, and they parted ways. As it happened, the day came to an end with an air of excitement. Halloween was the next day, and that meant the Halloween feast.


	6. The Feast, Lessons, and More Surprises

Chapter 6: The Feast, Lessons, and More Surprises.  
  
_Author's Note_: I uploaded this in text form. The HTML code I was using on the other chapters put lots of white space in the document. After many attempts at trying to correct this I decided to try this. I'm stickler for special formatting but maybe this will be ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The students in Samuel's first class filed into the classroom and laid papers down on his desk. Samuel sat on the edge of his desk and read the papers quietly. After a few minutes he laid them down and smiled at the class.  
  
"Alright. Everyone who turned 'em in gets extra credit if you need it." He said. "Is everyone excited about the party tonight?"  
  
"What party?" one of the students asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, the feast." Samuel said. "I hear the house elves started at two this morning preparing. I've got some announcements today, actually."   
  
"Any word on the dementors?" asked one of the students in the back.  
  
"Yes, actually I've spoken to Professor Moody on that very subject. He told me that starting today; he would double up on that particular subject. He mentioned homework and then laughed insanely before limping down the hall. I shudder to think at what he's going to have you guys do." Said Samuel. Several of the students groaned miserably. "Cheer up guys, it's not the end of the world. Aaah, Mr. Filch talked to all of the professors who teach during the first period of the day. He told us that he added every item from the "Wizard Wheezes" catalogue to the forbidden list. Excepting fake wands and the little talking rubber balls, he apparently gets a kick out of those. If any of you have these items please turn them over to Mr. Filch, or one of your professors." Samuel announced. "If anybody has a catalogue, please turn one over to me personally after class and I'll take care of it." He finished with a cough.   
  
Samuel opened his briefcase and took out a piece of paper. "Aaaah, yes. Calculation devices. Can anyone name a few devices wizards use to help solve math problems?"  
A few of the students named several magical devices and one student even produced one from his backpack.  
  
"Very good. I'm going to use this calculator here to solve a math problem. Someone call one out." Samuel said as he took a small, flat rectangle shaped device from his briefcase. "Someone do it on paper to make sure we're right. Ok, Miss Jones, when you're ready."  
  
"57 plus 35 minus 23 divided by 2 times 7" a girl from the front row called out.  
  
"241.5" Samuel called out. About 30 seconds later the boy with the magical calculator called out 242.  
  
"Who was right?" asked Samuel of the girl that called out the problem.  
  
"You were." She said, showing him her calculations. "He was right too but he rounded up."  
"Alright, lets try a few more." Said Samuel.  
  
A few students called out equations from their books and made them up. Every time Samuel's calculator was correct, and it calculated the answer much faster.  
  
"You all saw how fast that was." Said Samuel. "This cost me about a dollar in American money. That's roughly equivalent to half a sickle. Muggles have another device called a computer which can take equations hundreds of times larger then any we've played with in here and do them faster then this little calculator here. It wasn't always like that, however. Electronic calculators are not very old, they were first invented sometime in the last sixty years. How long have the magical devices been around?"  
  
"Not much over a hundred if that." Said a Ravenclaw in the back of the class. "Magical abacuses were our first tools."  
  
"What does this tell you?" asked Samuel.  
  
"That muggles have used technology, where we've used magic. It seems the muggles have done a far better job with it then we have with magic." Said a Hufflepuff student.  
  
"I disagree." Said the ravenclaw. "They are more advanced with their technology now then we are with our magic. However, many of their advancements have come in the last one hundred years, and most of them in the last twenty."   
  
"They keep advancing faster and faster." Said the Hufflepuff. "While we're still using steam power, and even our steam engines were built by muggles."  
  
"You both have valid points. Why do you think the wizarding world isn't advancing very fast with magic, or technology." Asked Samuel.  
  
"Our secrecy, and dislike of being around muggles." Said the Ravenclaw.  
  
"I hope this muggle is an exception." Said Samuel. "You're right, secluded cultures rarely develop the equivalent of high technology."  
  
The debate continued for the rest of the hour, and a similar debate broke out in the second and third classes. After the school day was over for Samuel he walked back to his office, where Professor McGonagall was waiting on him, with a book in her hand.  
  
"Minerva, what do I owe the pleasure." Samuel said as a few students walked by. "Please come in." he said as he opened the door to his office and showed her in.  
  
"I thought you might want to see this." She said as she handed Samuel a small, thick leather bound book. Samuel absently reached for the disk on his desk and touched it so it glowed blue.   
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Are you ready for your first lesson?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Where do we start?"  
  
McGonagall shut the door to Samuel's office and took a seat in front of the desk. She placed a white glass marble on the desk and drew her wand from her robes and pointed it at the marble. "Leviosa" she said. The marble levitated a few inches off the desk and then came to rest.  
  
"That was a levitation charm." She said. "Try to raise the marble up just like I did."  
  
Samuel stared at the marble and tried to will it to rise off the table.  
  
"Willpower isn't enough. In magic a large part of a wand's purpose it to give the wizard something to focus on and with." She said. "Try a simple hand gesture."  
  
Samuel pointed his hand at the marble and concentrated on lifting it up. As he raised his hand up the marble rose from the desk. "Wow." He said.  
  
"Now direct it where you want it." McGonagall said. Samuel moved his hand to the left, and the marble moved to the left a bit. The marble seemed to move with Samuel's hand left, right, up and down. After a few minutes practice he was able to move the marble anywhere in the room he wanted.  
  
"Good, now set it down."   
  
Samuel directed the marble over the desk and gently lowered it.  
  
"That was amazing." Said Samuel.  
  
"I want you to practice lifting things, until you can do it without your hands." Said McGonagall. "If I understand the book right, that's a huge step."  
  
Samuel nodded and pointed to a pencil. The pencil flew into his hand and he wrote down a few notes on a spare piece of paper. "Can wizards do that?"  
  
"Marble Accio!" McGonagall said. The marble on the desk flew into her hand. "Yes." She said as she put the marble back on the desk. "Now to transfiguration. Most of my students find it very hard, but you were able to perform it on your first tries. You may have some sort of talent with it. Turn the marble into a glass mouse."  
  
Samuel concentrated on the marble and waved his hand at it. The glass slowly contorted and legs pushed out from it's sides, the shape of the marble altered until a tiny, and very rough looking glass mouse sat on the desk. "Like that?"  
  
"Not much for artistry." McGonagall said. "Now make it walk."  
  
Samuel waved his hand at the mouse, and slowly it appeared to be coming to life. The mouse slowly walked across the desk. "That wasn't really making it alive though." Samuel commented.  
  
"No but it's a start." Said McGonagall. "Concentrate on a real mouse while you make it move."  
  
Samuel waved his hand at the mouse again. Slowly it began to move around on it's own. The little mouse scurried all over the desk and then sat up and began rubbing it's paws together.  
  
"I can make things live?" asked Samuel.  
  
"Not exactly. While I can turn the marble into a real miniature mouse, you have done what wizards have forgotten how to do. This is similar to a golem, it has a crude form of intelligence, but it's not really alive." Said McGonagall. "I think if you worked at it long enough you could take an object and turn it into an animal, it could be done in such a fashion that it would turn back into whatever it was made from on it's own. You wouldn't need to transfigure it every time." She said.   
  
Samuel nodded. "That would be very useful."  
  
"Yes, it would take a good wizard a day or so to accomplish the same thing." Said McGonagall. "Alright, now 'Look through' the golem."  
  
Samuel waved his hand at the small mouse and concentrated on it for a few moments. The more he concentrated on the tiny mouse, the more he understood. Soon he could see inside the mouse in his head. He saw the structure of the glass, and the flaws in it. Slowly the surface of the desk came into view. Samuel could see the dust on the desk. The desk began to move, he realized the mouse was walking. After a few moments Samuel found he could control the golem's movements as well as what it was looking at. He could even hear what was going on. Samuel shook his head, and the image in his head faded away, it was a lot like releasing a breath of air.  
  
"That was amazing. I could see with the golem, as well as with my own eyes." Said Samuel.  
  
"Yes. It would have taken a magic student years to learn how to do that." Said McGonagall. "I'm probably one of the few that can. I trust this will help you with your mission?"  
  
"Yes." Said Samuel as the mouse crawled up in his hand. Samuel turned the mouse back into the marble and set it back down on the desk. "I think I can alter the structure of the object even further."  
  
"Transmuting it from one substance to another is also possible, yes." Said McGonagall.  
  
Samuel concentrated on the marble and it changed from a white marble to a perfectly clear marble. There were no flaws visible in the marble, and the surface of the marble was so clean that it was difficult to see. The marble changed back to white after a few moments.  
  
"Careful with your experimenting." McGonagall said. "It can be a dangerous thing to experiment haphazardly. Keep practicing and we'll go over some new things in a day or two."  
  
"I will be very careful. I plan on reading this book tonight, or as much as possible." He   
said, swatting his desk lightly with the book. McGonagall smiled and exited Samuel's office, her robes flowing behind her. Samuel leaned back in his chair and opened the book and started reading. There was a cough in the room a few minutes later and Samuel started obviously.  
  
"Yes? Hello." He said before looking to see who was in the room. "Oh, Harry, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sorry to scare you like that." Harry said. "I'm a little worried about tonight."  
  
"Why?" asked Samuel, setting his book down.  
  
"It's just that, my scar has been hurting for a few days." Harry replied.  
  
"Does it do that often? Shouldn't you talk to Miss Pomfrey?"  
  
"Yes, usually when Voldemort is around, or feeling hateful."   
  
"Have you talked to Dumbledore?" asked Samuel.  
  
"Yes, he told me to tell you about it as well. He said it would be better if I explained it." Harry said slowly.  
  
Samuel nodded. "Do you think he's close?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he might be planning something." Said Harry.  
  
"I see, this may sound stupid but what?" asked Samuel.  
  
"I don't know, Dumbledore said you should be aware of it though."   
Samuel nodded. "Do you think he'll strike here?"  
  
"This soon?"   
  
"It might be a tactical advantage to attack this soon after his rebirth." Said Samuel. "From what I hear, most of the Ministry doesn't believe a word of your story. All he has to do is gather a small army and attack where it would hurt the most."  
  
"Why here?" asked Harry.  
  
"First of all the two people he fears the most are here. Dumbledore, and yourself. Most of the children here are sons and daughters of wizards and witches themselves. If he obliterates them, then there isn't a new generation of wizards." Samuel said, then paused. "No, I don't think he'll attack. That would anger the ministry beyond all recognition. He doesn't have enough followers yet."  
  
"Followers?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, you need people to support your cause to have an effective campaign. Military, Political, or whatever, you still need supporters. Funds, A base of operations, planners, and so forth are all needed." Samuel said absently. "You can't do everything yourself. It would be extremely risky to launch a full scale attack. Maybe a small one, it would be so much simpler to.." he trailed off. "That's it!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"How do you conquer a nation or a people completely?" asked Samuel.  
  
"I don't know." Said Harry.  
  
"Through it's educational system. The children, that's how he'll do it. I'd place money on it." Samuel said, jumping to his feet.  
  
"Doing what? You sound like Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
"He's working from the inside I imagine. The spies, I bet they're recruiting children."  
  
"Not here." Said Harry. "That could never happen here."  
  
"Why not?" asked Samuel.  
  
"It just can't happen." Said Harry. "No one here would join Voldemort. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."  
  
"Not even that Malfoy kid that everyone seems to hate? An ambitious Slytherin with hopes of power wouldn't? A lonely and desperate Hufflepuff wouldn't join Voldemort if he or she were promised what they wanted? A misguided Ravenclaw with their hard logic wouldn't? What about at a shy Gryffindor girl from an old wizard family, smitten by a young man a year older then her, you're telling me that Voldemort or one of his followers couldn't trick her into doing things they don't want to do?"  
  
"Who?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ginny, she told me about that diary three years ago." Samuel replied. Harry's eyes widened. "You see, it's possible, and easy. The dark preys on the weak, not always the strong."  
  
"We better get to the Feast." Said Harry.  
  
Samuel stood up and showed Harry to the door. As the two walked towards the Great Hall, Samuel absentmindedly dropped a marble that he was carrying. The marble slowly rolled off to a corner and changed from a dark black color, to clearer then the clearest glass. The Great Hall was lit with floating Jack-o-Lanterns and the ceiling was overcast, and a slight mist hovered over it. Students were eating and laughing at the tables. A few students shook Samuel's hand as he walked in between two of the tables greeting and talking to them. Harry sat down at the Gryffindore table next to Ron and began filling his plate. Samuel made his way to the professor's tables and sat down between McGonagall and Nickalroy.  
  
"Not sitting with the students this evening?" asked Alveron.  
  
"I'm a bit disoriented. I seem to have lost my marbles." Samuel said. Minerva started at Samuel's remark and Alveron scratched his head.  
  
"The best of us occasionally have trouble keeping up with our mice." McGonagall said.  
  
Samuel chuckled and started eating, occasionally looking up or around at some invisible object. McGonagall suddenly glanced at Samuel hard and smiled. The feast was soon over and everyone made their way to their sleeping quarters. Hermione cornered Samuel in the Hall.  
  
"What were you and McGonagall talking about?" she asked.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he started to walk past her.   
  
Hermione stood in his way. "You've been seeing her every day for the last several days now."   
  
"Two days hardly constitutes several, and I don't know what you're implying." Said Samuel.  
  
"Something is going on." She said.   
  
"Here, there's apparently always something going on. If you must know, she's been trying to teach me magic." Samuel said.  
  
"Can we go to your office?" asked Hermione.  
  
Samuel nodded and walked Hermione to his office. He took his seat behind his desk, and Hermione sat down in one of the chairs in front of it.   
  
"What can I do for you?" Samuel asked.  
  
"You aren't just an average muggle are you?" she asked. "There is no way a muggle could have made this." She continued as she pulled her wand from her robes. "You stopped that rock from flying at us. Just you being here is proof that you aren't ordinary."  
  
"Fred Weasley gave me the exploding ball that I had in my pocket. I learned the wand making from a book." Samuel replied.  
  
"Really, what about your sword?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What sword?"   
  
"The one you've had under your robes for the past two days. You wear it like you know how to use it." Said Hermione. "Harry told me about the talk you and he had. He said you sounded like a soldier. Don't try to deny your occasional talks with Mary Jenkins."  
  
"Hermione, I don't think I have to remind you that I am a school counsellor. There are probably twenty girls that visit my office at least as frequently as Mary Jenkins. They ask me about such things as study habits, and ask for advice with personal problems. A few boys also frequent this office with similar subjects in mind. The only difference is I refer the girls to Madam Pomfrey for their personal problems. I don't know what you're accusing me of, but you better think about it." Samuel said.  
  
"I am not saying you're doing anything immoral. Far from it. I think there is more to you then meets the eye." Hermione said.  
  
Samuel sighed and waved his hand at his office door. It shut seemingly of it's own accord. He looked down at his desk and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Hermione stared at the door and sat straight up in her seat with a very startled look on her face.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm an Opposite." Samuel said.  
  
"An Opposite?"   
  
"You know how I told you there were some people that are just naturally resistant to the effects of magic?" He asked. Hermione nodded in response and glanced back at the door.   
"In ancient time, they called those people Opposites. They weren't wizards, but they had abilities. They had an ability that seemed to be the opposite of magic. The most powerful wizards and witches were paired with an Opposite. Usually the Opposite was like a personal guard, sometimes a spouse, occasionally the Opposite was a sibling."  
  
"Why would they do that?" asked Hermione. "If what you're saying is true, wouldn't they negate the wizard's power?"  
  
"It doesn't work like that. You see the Opposite could strengthen and stabilize whatever the wizard did. In effect, amplifying, or reducing the effect of the spell. Wands today do essentially the same thing, only to a far lesser degree."  
  
"What happened to them?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Wands and other such items were invented. They became very popular, as there were fewer Opposites then wizards. The magic users could perform great feats of magic without an Opposite's help. There's more to it then that, however. It's not readily apparent who an Opposite is, there's no magical way to find them. Other Opposites even had a hard time finding new Opposites. That was alright though, the wizards didn't need them any more. The last Opposites died, and their children married muggles. Soon they were all but forgotten. The abilities were spread out and those few people with abilities lived and died not knowing what they were." Said Samuel.   
  
"What abilities?" asked Hermione.  
  
"From what the book said, they could move things like I just did. Transfiguration as we know it came from the Opposites. Some had telepathy, some were healers, a few could talk to animals, and of course almost all could strengthen or weaken magic spells. This made them very dangerous to wizards, a few were assassins even. Some Opposites could negate magic entirely if they wanted to, but only the most powerful."   
  
"You say you're one of these? That doesn't explain the sword."   
  
"When I caught my cousin Elanus using magic about six years ago, and he nor any of the Obliviators could work a memory charm on me, Elanus took me in. He's a high ranking Unspeakable and had ways of hiding me. When I was sixteen he sent me to a strange school of some sort, literally in the middle of nowhere. It was there I learned to use the sword. I'm a Wizard Slayer, that's probably why my cousin sent me here. For the last four years I've learned how to defend myself against wizards, and end their existence. Mostly this applies to dark wizards, such as Voldemort. We're the last defense should he rise to power again."   
  
"Four years?" asked Hermione. "That doesn't seem long."  
  
"It was near the end of probably what your first term here was."   
  
Hermione nodded. "That's when Harry beat You-Know-Who the second time. You've been playing dumb all this time?"   
  
"Not exactly, I have historical knowledge of Voldemort, but nothing more then who he is. Strange. That may have been why Elanus sent me there."   
  
"Do you need help learning to use your abilities?" asked Hermione. "It sounds fascinating."  
  
"Possibly later. Do you know any good hexes and curses?"   
  
"Harry and I both do. Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'll need to test my ability to ward off magic. McGonagall has started helping me."   
  
"Of course! The transfiguration!"  
  
With that Hermione exited Samuel's office and ran down the halls to the Gryffindore tower. Samuel followed after her, a group of students started following him soon after, asking him if he was going to play again tonight. So he did, right up to light's out he played his guitar. Two tiny mice, or what looked like mice stood next to each other in the hallways near an abandoned wing of Hogwarts, they peered down a corridor where rushing footsteps had just been heard. 


	7. The Spy

_Author's Note_: Yet another update. I think the story is about half over. I hope to get the next several chapters posted before Friday (06/13/02). There'll be none for a week after that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Spy  
  
The early weeks of November were slow and tedious for most of the students. The Professors had long been settled into the routine of things. Samuel and McGonagall continued working on Samuel's abilities twice a week. His control over his abilities grew stronger each day. He was able to bend light, and heighten his senses, among other things. Neither of them were sure where their mice had gone to on Halloween night, or why there was someone in an abandoned wing of the school. Samuel slipped out of the Gryffindor Tower each night until early in the morning to find the old wing. One night he heard the sound of footsteps in the distance.  
  
"It's a girl." He said quietly to himself. "Who would be sneaking out at this hour."  
  
He silently, but swiftly followed the sound of the footsteps down several hallways and corridors until he came to a solid wall, he backtracked down the hall he was in and looked down the intersection. There were no other passageways leading towards the sound. He carefully examined the wall looking for anything out of the ordinary. On one side of the hall there was a single sconce. Samuel pulled on it, then twisted. Slowly the bricks making the end of the hall started to fold open. The noise of grinding stone echoed through the hallway. Without even thinking Samuel stopped the air around the opening from moving, silencing the wall. The footsteps stopped a moment, then started again. Samuel passed through the opening and the wall closed behind him. He released his hold on the air and made his way towards the footsteps. Quickly he made his way through halls, and rooms all connected. The footsteps grew louder and louder as he closed in on them. Shadows deepened around him and he seemed to blend in with them. Samuel found himself in a long hallway, at the end he could see a large open area.  
  
"A tower" he thought to himself.  
  
He drew near to the door of the tower and hid behind a set of armour that was in an alcove in the wall.   
  
"Take this to the master." A young sounding feminine voice said quietly. "Hurry."  
  
The faint sound of wings flapping was heard for a moment then it faded. After a few minutes the small form of a young girl started walking down the hall way. She was shrouded in a cloak that made her hard to see. Samuel scraped his foot on the floor accidentally. The girl stopped, and almost disappeared entirely. Samuel transfigured a small rock from his pocket into the form of a rat and caused it to run across the hall in front of the girl. Faster then lightning a small spike was stuck into the stone rat, and the girl swiftly ran down the hall, as silently as Samuel had. After waiting until the footsteps were silent, Samuel slipped from his hiding place to examine the rat. He folded shadows around himself as he stepped closer to the rat. Before he even touched the rat, the spike and the fake body disappeared.  
  
"Nasty" he thought as he slowly made his way back to the dormitories. When he arrived at the Gryffindor dormitories he asked the Fat Lady if anyone had come through about half an hour before. The Fat Lady shook her head and fell back to sleep. Samuel made his way to the other House dormitories and talked to their portraits. The other portraits would not even wake up for Samuel. As he started back towards the tower, Peeves, the school Poltergeist dropped a pile of wet towels on his head. Samuel threw the towels down and looked up to see a cackling Peeves hovering over him.  
  
"Hello Peeves, did you see anyone walking about?" Samuel asked.  
  
Peeves shook his head and laughed. "No one you'd know." The poltergeist said.  
  
"So you did see someone?" asked Samuel.  
  
"I won't tell. I won't tell." Peeves sang in an annoying high pitched voice.  
  
"Listen I don't have time for this, I need to know which way she went."   
  
"PEEVES!" screamed Filch, the school caretaker as he came running towards Samuel.  
  
Peeves hovered around Samuel and sang an annoying song about secrets.   
  
"I'm warning you Peeves." Said Samuel. "Tell me or else."  
  
"Or else what?" asked Peeves.  
  
Samuel reached up and grabbed Peeves, as if he were solid and pinned him against the wall. "Now listen you snivelling little apparition. Tell me what you saw or we'll find out real quick of you can die or not." Samuel said. Peeves screamed loudly but no sound came out.   
  
"Let me go I'll tell!" the poltergeist cried.  
  
Filch stared at Samuel for a few moments in disbelief, then at Peeves and started laughing.  
  
"Who was she?" asked Samuel.  
  
"I don't know." Peeves cried. "She was cloaked, and fast."  
  
"Which way did she go?" asked Samuel.  
  
"She disappeared. I didn't see."  
  
"Alright" Samuel said. "I'll let you go."  
  
Peeves started to fly off, whimpering but suddenly stopped in midair, unable to move.   
  
"Peeves, I don't have to touch you to trap you. One word of this to anyone and you'll have much worse then the Bloody Baron to deal with." Samuel said.  
  
Peeves nodded. "I promise" he said sullenly. Samuel released him and he floated off and disappeared.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Filch. "I've waited all my life to see that."  
  
"A little trick I learned." Samuel said. "Do you know the grounds very well?"  
  
Filch nodded. "I do."   
  
"There's an abandoned tower or something on the east side of the castle, somewhere. Do you know what and where it is?" asked Samuel.  
  
"In the closed wing?" asked Filch.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"That was the old observatory." Said Filch. "Closed down when they built the new one. It started falling to pieces so the board had it sealed off."  
  
"Could you take me there during the day?" asked Samuel.   
  
"Why?" asked Filch. "You can't get in."  
  
"I think I caught our spy sending a message, but I don't remember how I got to where she was at." Samuel whispered. "If I saw it during the day perhaps I could figure out how to catch her."  
  
"I'll show you then." Whispered Filch. "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon while everyone is in class." Samuel said.  
  
Filch nodded. "Tomorrow is Saturday. I'll find you in the Great Hall, in the early morning when everyone is asleep. The kitchen servants will probably give you something to eat."  
  
"Sure thing. I need to get some sleep." Samuel said with a yawn. "See you tomorrow".  
  
Samuel waved to Filch and quietly made his way up the staircases to the Gryffindor tower. The night was short and the and the morning was unwelcome as Samuel sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. After slipping off to the staff wash rooms he dressed himself and made his way to the kitchens. He knocked on the kitchen door, and it opened. A small cheerful looking creature with long ears, and wearing a mismatched suit of clothing greeted him.  
  
"It is a professor!" squeaked the house-elf. "Come in. What can we get you."   
  
Samuel stepped inside the kitchen to see dozens of house-elves manning the stoves and milling about preparing breakfast. The elves greeted him cheerfully, offering him pastries.  
  
"Great. I've entered the land of cheerful morning people." Samuel muttered to himself.  
  
"Professor Green must be hungry. What can Dobby get for Professor?"   
  
"Coffee, strong." Samuel said. "Something sweet, I think. Not too sweet, I'll need my strength."   
  
The house-elf ran off and quickly brought back a mug of coffee and a plate with a large slice of mincemeat pie on it. Samuel thanked the house elf and seated himself at a table and started eating his pie.   
  
"Is it to the professor's liking?" Dobby asked.  
  
"It's wonderful." Samuel said. "Best breakfast I've had in ages. Dobby is your name? Are you the one that helped Potter?"  
  
Dobby nodded. "Harry Potter helped Dobby too."  
  
Samuel nodded. "His friends have told me good things about you. Is it true house-elves know some sort of magic?"  
  
Dobby nodded enthusiastically. "We strong! We are servants though. We only use our powers to benefit our master. Unless we're free like Dobby."  
  
Samuel nodded. "How interesting. Most of you are slaves?"   
  
Dobby nodded. "We like it that way."  
  
"One of my country's bloodiest war was fought over slavery. Thousands upon thousands died, brothers killed brothers, fathers fought against sons." Samuel said.   
  
Dobby stared at the ground. "Did they want to be slaves?"  
  
"Most didn't. It was a hard time. I'm depressing you. Has Filch stopped by yet?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Just got here." Said a gruff voice behind Samuel. "Will one of you fetch me breakfast?"  
  
Samuel turned around to see Filch standing behind him. "Morning how are you?"  
  
"I've been better. You're right, bloody crime it is, keeping slaves." Said Filch as he sat across from Samuel. "Hermione Granger tried to convince them to get their freedom last year. She called it SPIT or some rubbish like that. I think if anyone is dumb enough to want to be enslaved even if they see freedom and it's benefits right in front of them, so be it."  
  
Samuel nodded. "Quite the dilemma isn't it. Freedom is a responsibility though, I can see where they're coming from."  
  
A house elf brought Filch a plate with a small loaf of bread and a slice of ham on it. Filch ate quickly while Samuel sipped his coffee.   
  
"When you're done we'll go." Filch said as he finished off a tankard of something that one of the elves brought him.  
  
"I didn't think they served beer in a school." Samuel commented as he wiped his hands.  
  
"They use it for cooking. No one knows it's here." Filch said dismissively. "The elves won't bring it to me often, at least not with any alcohol in it."  
  
Samuel wiped his hands and chuckled. "I'm ready when you are."  
  
Filch and Samuel thanked the elves and left the kitchen. Samuel followed the caretaker through the building, watching carefully for anyone that might be awake. Filch brought them to a dead end at the far end of a hall that looked like it was once used for classrooms.  
  
"They sealed it off." Said Filch. "No way through."  
  
Samuel turned the sconce on the wall and the dead wall opened up. Filch shook his head and led Samuel down the halls of the abandoned wing and up three or four staircases.   
  
"How long has it been like this?" asked Samuel.  
  
"Oh it was sealed off shortly before my time I imagine." Filch said. "I don't really know when."  
  
"You seem to know the halls pretty well." Samuel said.  
  
"Aye, when I was a student here the observatory was still here." Filch commented as he slowly made his way down the halls. "I haven't been down these halls in ages."  
  
"I thought you couldn't use magic?"   
"I'm a squib, there's no doubt about that." Filch said. "My parents sent me here anyway. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving so I started working for the caretaker at the time. Here we are. The old observatory, and from the looks of it someone has been here."  
  
Samuel knelt down and studied the floor. There were footprints in the dust leading a trail right up to the door of the tower. Filch opened up the door and stared inside the tower.   
  
"Professor, you should see this." Filch said.  
  
Samuel looked inside the tower. He found himself looking in a circular room at least twenty feet across. The wooden floor was spotless; there was no dust on the walls. The hinges of a small hatch in the middle of the room were well oiled and the brass torch holders on the walls had been recently polished.  
  
"I think this has been going on for a lot longer then a few months." Samuel commented as he lifted the hatch. Filch walked around the room examining the fixtures then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"It gets better." He said.  
  
Samuel looked up at the ceiling. There were hundreds and hundreds of bats hanging from the rafters. A few different species apparently made their homes here.  
  
"Why would someone go to all the trouble of keeping this place up and not clear all those bats out?" Samuel asked.  
  
"That flapping noise you told me about. I'll bet it was a bat used as a message carrier." Filch said.  
  
"Of course. They could send it out when all these guys wake up. No one would ever see them." Samuel said.   
  
Filch nodded. "Someone's coming."  
  
Samuel quickly shut the hatch and the two walked out the door and shut it behind them. Filch pulled Samuel inside an abandoned classroom. They closed the door and Samuel looked through the keyhole. He pulled a small disk from his robes and set it on the floor and tapped it until it glowed blue.  
  
"It's the same girl from last night." Samuel said. "I recognize the footsteps."  
  
"Shh." Filch said.  
  
"She can't hear us." Samuel said. "I hope she doesn't notice our tracks."  
  
"I stepped in her footprints." Filch said.  
"Damn. She's wearing that cloak." Samuel said.  
  
"You could catch her."  
  
"No, I want to know what she's sending out on those bats." Samuel said. "That may be far more important. Besides she has those darts, and she may be better trained then I think."  
  
Filch agreed and they waited for the girl to leave the wing before stepping out of their room. Samuel entered the tower and examined one of the windows.  
  
"Fresh droppings, she received a message." Samuel said. "We better leave now."  
  
Filch nodded and the two quietly exited the wing. They made their way towards Filch's office.   
  
"What's the plan?" asked Filch.  
  
"Next week, I imagine she'll go there again. We'll have ourselves a little camping trip and intercept the message."   
  
"How do you know she will?"   
  
"It happened on a Friday. She probably sends weekly reports to her 'master'. This early on a Saturday morning when no one is up is the perfect time to receive a message. Owls and pigeons are always landing on strange parts of the castle. There are so many towers, spires, and third or fourth story wings that no one would think it odd on the off chance they did see one of the birds landing. They probably wouldn't even know what the tower was, even if they knew the castle very well." Samuel commented.  
  
"I see your point."  
  
"You know what else?" asked Samuel. "Whoever she's sending the messages to aren't very far away."  
  
"Yes, if they can reply so quickly they'd have to be within several hours' bird or bat flight from here." Filch agreed.  
  
"We need to speak with the headmaster." Samuel said. 


	8. Turkey, Brothers, and Bats

_Author's Note_: Here is Chapter 8, Chapter 9 and 10 will be posted shortly! Enjoy!  
  
  
Chapter 8: Turkey, Brothers, and Bats  
  
The new week began and classes were much the same for Samuel. The students were getting jittery about their semester exams. Samuel arrived in his classroom ten minutes early as usual.   
  
"Hello, Mary." Samuel said in response to a set of footsteps.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Green." Mary said as she approached his desk. "I have something for you."   
  
Mary placed a sealed envelope on Samuel's desk and took her seat. Samuel turned the envelope over, on the flap there was a wax seal. An image of an opened eye had been impressed upon the wax. Samuel nodded to Mary and placed the envelope in his briefcase. Samuel approached Mary and leaned on her desk, placing his face not three inches in front of hers.  
  
"The rat has been found." He said quietly.  
  
Mary looked surprised. "Should the cat keep stalking?" she asked.  
  
"Undoubtedly." Samuel said as he returned to his desk.  
  
Mary smiled and opened up a book and began to read. The students started filing into Samuel's class and sat down. When the last student arrived Samuel stood up.  
  
"Good morning class!" he said. "Everyone have a great weekend? I have more announcements this morning. It seems the plumbing has backed up in all the girl's bathrooms. I'm afraid we've had to cancel bathroom breaks. Mr. Filch is on it and has requested that the young ladies not go to the bathroom for the next two days." Screams and moans came from the classroom.  
  
"How are we supposed to freshen up?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"Well, there are trees, and ponds out in the forest." Samuel replied. "Wait, no that would be a problem." Samuel paused for a long moment. "You guys are too easy on Mondays. I'm kidding, the plumbing is fine. Seriously semester exams are in two weeks, Christmas vacation is coming up. We'll be starting our finals next week so you can be done with 'em. You guys need to study hard for other classes I imagine. I've got some review sheets up here on my desk if anyone wants them. I know you guys probably won't be in my class next semester, so I've tried to make the final exam as painless and humane as possible. I'll answer any questions you have, then ya'll are free to go at your leisure. Those of you that want to go can." Several of the students thanked Samuel and packed their things and quietly left the room. The few that stayed asked questions about the final and left as soon as their questions were answered. The school day passed quickly as did the rest of the week. Samuel busied himself gathering a few supplies for Friday's watch. Filch told him Thursday afternoon that he and Hagrid had found a likely spot to set up.  
  
"Will Hagrid be coming?" asked Samuel.  
  
"Likely." Filch replied. "So is McGonagall. She's interested in the bloody bat for whatever reason."  
  
"Aah." Samuel said. "The more the merrier I suppose. Seems like a lot of fuss over a flying rat."  
  
Filch nodded and grinned. "We'll have a time with 'em."  
  
"I imagine." Chuckled Samuel. "Do any of the students know?"   
  
"I spoke with Hagrid in his house. McGonagall just happened to stop by. I don't think anyone else knows."   
  
Samuel nodded. "Look at the time. It's time for supper."   
  
Filch nodded. "Let's go then. I hear their serving some American food today."  
  
The two made their way to the great hall and Samuel took his place at the professor's table even after several students pleaded him to eat with them.   
  
"Why is there no food on the table yet?" whispered Samuel to McGonagall.  
  
"You're the guest of honor today, it's a special occasion." McGonagall replied quietly.  
  
"My birthday was a week ago."   
  
"I know." Said McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall tapped her fork on her glass. "Attention." She said. The room fell silent and all the students turned their heads to Dumbledore.  
  
"Today is the fourth Thursday of November. In America I'm told this is a holiday known as Thanksgiving. Thanksgiving is a day when they give thanks for what they have and share a large feast with their friends and family. We do not celebrate this holiday here in England. To start with this was supposed to be a surprise for our American professor here, but I think we just might adopt this tradition here at Hogwarts as well." Dumbledore said. "Professor Green, do you have anything to say before we carve the turkey so to speak?"  
  
Samuel looked at Dumbledore for a long moment, then stood up. "I can't say how much this means to me. For my whole life I've celebrated Thanksgiving with my family. I thank God for all He's allowed me to do, and for letting me be here at Hogwarts. Even though I'll miss being with my family this year, I would like to thank you all for doing this for me."  
  
The doors of the Great Hall burst open and a man in his middle years walked in. "Who says you're going to miss your family cousin?" the man said in a thick british accent.  
  
"Elanus!" Samuel said as he walked around the table and shook his cousin's hand. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I brought you a lil surprise." He said. "Alright guys, come in!"  
  
A short old man walked in slowly. The hair on his head was mostly grey with streaks of dark brown running through it. His face told of great age as did the slightly hunched over, slow way that he walked. Despite his age he looked strong, and his manner of walking suggested many years hunched over a work table and not a physical infirmity. The man had an air of solidness around him, like a rock in the middle of a river that the students could almost feel as he walked by them. Samuel ran up to the old man and the two shook hands.  
  
"Dad!" Samuel said.  
  
"Son!" the old man said in a similar tone.  
  
"This is my father, Gene." Samuel said, introducing his father to a few of the students at the tables.  
  
"You're forgetting me." A voice from the doorway said. In strode a young man only slightly taller then Samuel's father. His blonde hair was spiked and he wore a black t-shirt, and blue jeans with the knees well worn. He was several years younger then Samuel and had a carefree manner about him.  
  
"James?" Samuel said, approaching the young man. The two shook hands heartily.   
  
"Yeah. They drug me along for the ride." James said. "How is my older brother?"  
  
Quiet murmurs rippled through the seated students and a few of the girls eyed James with interest. James smiled at a few of them stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"So where do we sit?" asked Gene.   
  
Samuel pointed to the Gryffindor table. A space in between a few of the students opened up and the four sat down at the table. Dumbledore motioned to the other professors and they sat among the students. The headmaster clapped his hands and several large roast turkeys appeared on the table as did all manner of food. The students filled their plates. Samuel, Gene, James, and Elanus bowed their heads and offered thanks before filling their plates.   
  
"So, Professor Bro." James said. "How's a teacher's life been treating ya?"  
  
"I can't complain. The food's great, the kids are great and where else can you accidently fall through a staircase or talk to a painting." Samuel commented.   
  
"How do they make the candles float like that?" Gene asked as he reached up to touch one of the floating candles. The candle went out and dropped to the table. Gene jerked his hand away and it brushed into three more candles that fell. "Sorry." Gene said, looking obviously embarrassed. Professor Flitwick rushed over and cast a charm on the candles. After several repeated tries the candles refused to light. Flitwick stared at the candles and tried one more time. Slowly the candles rose up in the air and ignited.  
  
"I've never in my life seen that happen." Flitwick commented. "It was like the magic was just sucked right out of them."  
  
McGonagall and Samuel exchanged a quick glance and continued eating. The four talked for the rest of the meal and the students asked Gene and James all sorts of questions about Samuel. The high point of the evening was when Gene told a childhood story about Samuel and an incident with a rabbit. The students laughed and Samuel blushed.  
  
"I still say that rabbit was possessed." Samuel commented.  
  
"Yes and you still can't handle small furry animals." James commented.  
  
Samuel grinned and finished his turkey. After the feast Elanus, James and Gene insisted on a tour of the school. They were shown around the school, the different classrooms and places of study. Samuel introduced them to several of the professors and a good number of the students. Finally the four arrived at Samuel's office.   
  
"How long will you be staying?" Samuel asked.   
  
"I've arranged for us to stay 'til Monday, figured we could catch up and all that." Elanus said. "Uncle Gene and I will be staying in the guest quarters. James will have to stay with you."   
  
"Yeah, been a long time since we've had to bunk together." James commented. "I can't wait to meet some of the girls I saw."  
  
"Just stay away from the Slytherin girls. Snake fixations and all that." Samuel said with a wink.  
  
"Anything going on this weekend?" asked Gene.  
  
"Quidditch Game. You'll like it." Samuel said. "Also, would you guys be up for a bat hunt tomorrow night?"  
  
"Bat hunt? Is that like a Snipe hunt?" asked James.  
  
Samuel told them about the spy and intercepting the message. Just as he was finishing up the door opened and Ron, Hermione and Harry walked in.  
  
"You found the spy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well yes, thank you for eavesdropping." Samuel said. "I suppose now you'll want to go on the hunt with us?"  
  
Ron nodded enthusiastically while Harry shrugged. Hermione glared at them both. "Students aren't supposed to be out of bed after dark."  
  
"We'll make an exception if you want to come." Samuel said. "I doubt anyone wants to argue with the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"It could be dangerous though." James commented. "Spy could see us and kill us all."  
  
"Or we could be maimed." Gene commented, nodding to James.  
  
"Whoever she's sending the message to could come after us as well. I doubt three muggles and a couple of wizards could hold Voldemort's armies off for long." Elanus said.   
  
"On the other hand, a Seeker is just what we need to capture the bat." Samuel said. "How would you guys like to sneak four students out tomorrow night?"  
  
"Four?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ginny is coming too." Samuel said. "If she doesn't the rest of you don't."  
  
"It's too dangerous." Hermione said, stamping her foot.  
  
"Naw, we'll just put up an invisibility dome if we need to." Elanus said.  
  
"How do you have one of those? They're illegal." asked Ron.  
  
"Being head of the Department of Mysteries has it's perks." Elanus replied.  
  
"You aren't really gonna make us invisible are you?" asked James.  
  
"Probably not." Elanus said between chuckles.   
  
"Excuse me for interrupting but shouldn't this be a guy's night out?" asked Gene.  
  
"Dad, Professor McGonagall is coming, she'll need the company." Samuel said.  
  
The group chatted on for a few minutes and the students went to their quarters. Samuel and James walked towards the Gryffindor tower talking along the way. They passed a small group of girls giggling in the hall outside one of the class rooms.  
  
"You go talk to him." One of the girls said.  
  
"Disappearing. Have fun." Samuel whispered to James. James winked at Samuel, but he wasn't there.   
A pretty brunette walked up to James and introduced herself. James shook her hand and smiled. The two talked a few moments, and soon a few other girls started talking to him.  
  
"Is it true you can't use magic?" asked the brunette. "Are you and Professor Green really muggles."  
  
"Professor Green? Oh you mean Samuel. We can't use magic. I don't think, I've never tried." James said.  
  
The brunette smiled suggestively up at James. "I'll have to show you sometime.". James blushed and grinned.  
  
"Are you a Slytherin?" James asked.   
  
"Gryffindor." The girl replied still smiling.  
  
James felt a tap on his shoulder, he spun around to see a blonde young man and two much larger boys standing behind him.  
  
"Yes?" James asked.  
  
The blonde sized James up. "So we have another muggle here at Hogwarts do we? Dumbledore is letting all sorts of filth in here these days."  
  
"I am a muggle yes. I don't see what the problem is." James said.   
  
"You are." The blonde said, pushing James. James staggered back a step and shook his head.  
  
"Look man I don't want any trouble. I don't know what I've done to offend you but perhaps I can make it up to you." James said. "Until then though. I must be going."  
  
"Just ignore him James. His name is Draco Malfoy, he's just trouble. Mostly talk." The brunette said. James and the brunette started to walk off.   
  
"Yes run away like coward! Is the little muggle scared. I think he needs a lesson." Said Malfoy to James' back. Draco pulled his wand from his robe and started to cast a spell. Faster then he could blink James was standing in front of him with his wand.  
  
"Give that back muggle!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"What is the little wizardlet all powerless now? I think the little half-wit needs a lesson." James said as he snapped Draco's wand in two and tossed it down the stairwell. Everyone who saw suddenly fell silent as the two pieces of wand clattered down the stairs. "Now what are you going to do punk?"  
  
"You bastard!" Malfoy shouted. "Crabbe, Goyle!"  
  
The two larger boys stepped in front of Malfoy and pounded their right fists into their left hands.   
  
"Oh that's real brave sic your thugs on me in the middle of the school." James said as he backed up a few paces.   
  
"No stop!" the brunette cried.  
  
"I told him I didn't want any trouble." James said. Crabbe swung at James. James stepped aside, grabbed Crabbe's arm, twisted hard and kicked him down the hall. Goyle backed up.   
  
"Get him stupid!" Malfoy said.  
  
"You gonna let him talk to you like that, you could cream him with one hit." James said.  
  
Goyle lunged at James. Quickly James stepped aside and kicked Goyle hard in the stomach and sent him down the hallway too. James advanced on Malfoy and picked him up by the collar and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Listen you sorry little coward. You still don't get it. I'm a muggle and you're a wizard. Right now you don't have a wand or your thugs. What exactly is it that makes us different? Who is really superior? Huh? You who I could toss down the stairwell as easy as I did your wand? Or me? I'll tell you this, we're equal. Now get out of my sight before I find a professor and confess to beating the living hell out of you and your goons." James said as he threw Malfoy to his thugs.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle ran off. "This isn't over!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Yeah go cry to daddy Malfoy!" James said. He turned to the brunette. "I'm sorry you had to see that."  
  
"That was the greatest thing I've ever seen. He had it coming." The brunette said as she put her arm under James'.  
  
"Mr. Green." A stern sounding woman's voice said behind James. James kept walking. "James"   
  
James turned around to see Professor McGonagall. "I'm sorry ma'am, my last name is Evans."   
  
"Pardon me." The witch said. "We don't condone fighting here at Hogwarts. Nor do we go around breaking wands. I understand you are a guest here and I'll tolerate it this once."  
  
"I am truly sorry, I didn't want to fight him. You saw the whole thing. If you had wished to stop me, you could have. I know breaking a wizard's wand is extreme, Elanus told me." James said. "How else was I supposed to defend myself."  
  
McGonagall stared at James hard. "Frankly he had it coming. I can't say that I wasn't happy to see someone finally giving him what he deserved. That doesn't excuse the fact that you broke his wand."  
  
"I'll apologize when I get around to it ma'am. What do you suggest in the future?" James asked.   
  
"No need to apologize. I suggest not getting into that situation, I'll leave your discipline up to your father and brother." McGonagall said. "I suggest that Monday you sit in on my transfiguration classes and get your brother to make you a wand. Now if you will excuse me I have a dormitory to attend to."  
  
McGonagall walked off and the brunette looked up and James. "That was a close one."  
  
"I'm not a student here. She should have kicked me out." James said as the two walked down the halls.  
  
"Yeah, but do you know how popular Professor Green is? You'd have to do more then beat up a few losers to get thrown out." The brunette said.  
  
"I didn't get your name." James asked.  
  
"Oh, my name is Jennifer. Extremely pleased to meet you." The girl said.  
  
"James Evans." James said, bowing to Jennifer. "The pleasure is all mine, believe me."  
  
"I wonder what she meant by you sitting in on her transfiguration class?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"I don't know." James said, shrugging. "I suppose I'll find out."  
  
The two walked down the hall arm in arm. Samuel walked up to McGonagall and pulled her aside.  
  
"Do you think he really might be a wizard?" he asked.  
  
"I would be surprised if he's not." McGonagall replied. "A fairly strong one I imagine. Or he's an Opposite with magical talent."  
  
"That would produce a fairly strong wizard I would think." Samuel said.  
  
"Or not at all." McGonagall said.  
  
Night fell and the students and professors went to sleep. James and Samuel woke with the morning and ate breakfast with the house-elves.   
  
"I haven't been running in the morning but every other day." Samuel said. "Forget sparring."  
  
"Gotta whip you into shape then." James said. "Can't have flabby professors."  
  
"I saw you kick the crap out of the Malfoy gang last night. What brought that on? It's not like you to just do that."   
  
"He pulled his wand on me. I overreacted. The coward sent his thugs after me and I had to defend myself." James said. "I'm supposed to report to you for discipline or something."  
  
"Oh that. Yeah, McGonagall wants me to have you sit in on her classes for a week." Samuel said.  
  
"I'm leaving Monday." James commented.  
  
"Not now, you're staying the week. I thought it was a bizarre punishment myself. No cleaning toilets or anything. That and you have to help me exercise." Samuel said. "I have no one to work with here. All the sports are played on broomsticks, very little real physical conditioning."   
  
"We better get started then." James said.  
  
The two brothers went out to the courtyard and took off running northward. After they had ran two miles Samuel stopped for a short break.  
  
"I used to be able to run nearly three without getting winded." Samuel said.  
  
"Two isn't bad." James said between breaths. "I haven't been exercising as routinely as I need to myself."  
  
"We better get back, we need to spar before the students wake up or it'll blow my cover." Samuel said.  
  
"What cover? You're simply a skilled martial artist." James said. "They seriously won't know the difference between a blademaster such as yourself and someone with a hobby of fencing. Which reminds me, I saw a fencing club here yesterday why didn't you join it?"  
  
"Too busy teaching and trying to find that damn spy." Samuel said.  
  
Samuel and James started the run back and when they arrived they wiped themselves off and took two long wooden poles from a bag they had set on a statue's pedestal in the courtyard. They went through several forms simultaneously. There was no distinguishable difference in skill or form until the wooden blades met. Wood cracked against wood, and Samuel was obviously the better. After a few minutes of constant, aggressive sparring Samuel disarmed James and touched his shoulder.   
  
"That was refreshing." James said.  
  
"I don't see how you can lose every time and take it so well." Samuel commented.  
  
"Because I know if we were to spar hand to hand I could use your head as a mop." James said.  
  
"True enough, but I've gotten better from training at the Order."  
  
The two brothers mopped the sweat from their faces and Samuel glanced up at the sun.  
  
"I have about enough time to clean up and get to class." Samuel said.   
  
"McGonagall wanted me to have you make me a wand. What was that about?" James asked.  
  
"Aaah, there are a few that I put together last week in my office, bottom drawer of the desk in the strongbox." Samuel said. "Take the strongbox to the short guy, Flitwick and ask him to help you pick one and hold it. McGonagall's basic transfiguration class starts in roughly an hour, your friend Jennifer can show you the classroom. " Samuel continued as he walked off briskly to the school building.  
  
"Where's the key?" James called out.  
  
"Since when do you need a key?" Samuel called back.  
  
James grinned as he made his way into the school building. Samuel ran back to the Gryffindor tower and picked up a change of clothing from his room. After a quick shower in the staff bathing facilities he picked his briefcase up from his office and went straight to the classroom. Several students were already waiting on him outside the door. He let them into the classroom and set his briefcase on his desk. Gene slowly made his way into the classroom and sat in the back..  
"Good morning class." Samuel said. "I've got some announcements this morning. The Professors have made arrangements with some of the older students to help students under sixth year with their exam studies. They will be holding sessions in the Great Hall after class hours." A few students wrote the information down. Samuel waited for to finish before continuing. "My father will be joining us today it looks like. He's a retired machinist from America. He used to work in a refinery that deals with copper. Would you mind telling the class about your job dad?"  
  
"Certainly." The old man said as he approached the front of the classroom. "I worked with the machines that took molten copper and moulded them into ingots, or slabs. It was my job to make sure that the moulds were properly shaped, and to repair the cracked ones. I also cleaned the slag from them as they're prone to collect deposits if the ingots are removed from them too soon. I have several degrees in engineering and metallurgy and I was eventually sent over to a local steel refinery in my town. There I was actually in charge of making things. We made "I" beams for buildings and reinforcing bars for concrete. My division was also allowed to make more creative things such as ornamentation for buildings as well as a large tower of steel that serves no purpose whatsoever except as a time capsule. I was also commissioned to make some sparring swords for a local dojo on occasion. Any questions?"  
  
"So you're a metal smith?" asked one of the students.  
  
"I was yes." Gene said.  
  
"You'd be hard pressed to find someone that knows more about metal or working it then my father." Samuel said.  
  
"You said you worked with machines earlier this year. Were you also a machinist?" asked one of the Students to Samuel.  
  
"No, I worked with computers mainly." Samuel replied.  
  
"What do you think of our metal working abilities." Asked a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Honestly, from what I've seen, the wizard community has a rather primitive way of working metal. I'm not saying that what you can do with it is primitive, just how you work it over. I have seen some rather unique things since I arrived here that we muggles, as you call us, have only began to touch on." Gene said. "I do have some ideas on how to accomplish it without magic though."  
  
The class went on and the following two classes had many varied questions for Gene. Classes ended and the family met back at Samuel's office, followed closely by Mr. Filch.  
  
"Ready for the camp out tonight?" asked Elanus.  
  
"I've gathered the supplies we'll need." Mr. Filch replied. "I gathered Firewood from the forest, matches, water, coffee, marshmallows, graham crackers, Hershey's chocolate, and a magic bag to carry it all in."  
  
"Could have sent my boys for the firewood." Gene said.  
  
"Hagrid and I took care of it." Filch said.  
  
"Looks like you thought of everything. I think Minerva has the stuff we'll need to catch the bat." Samuel said. "James do you have plenty of paper to copy the message with?"   
  
"Sure do." James said. "I'm sure it'll be in code though."  
  
"As long as the spy doesn't find out, we can take our time decoding it." Elanus said. "Besides I've got some stuff that'll help."  
  
"Handy to have an Unspeakable around." Samuel commented."James is quite capable with deciphering messages though."  
  
The door to Samuel's office opened and McGonagall strode in followed closely by Hagrid. McGonagall folded her arms across her chest and stared at Samuel hard.  
  
"I recognize that look." Gene said to Samuel. Gene stood up from his chair and walked over to a corner and pretended to be interested in something on the wall.  
  
"Why are you allowing students to go on this trip tonight?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Samuel looked McGonagall in the eye and waited a few moments before answering. "For one Harry is a darn good Seeker, he can catch the bat. Ron will come because Harry is, and Hermione and Ginny can keep those two in line. Besides I thought you'd be more comfortable with female company." Samuel replied.  
  
The room was silent for a few moments and McGonagall tapped her fingers on her arm. James raised his hand to his mouth and started mock coughing, the sound of the coughs resembled the letters 'B' and 'S'. Elanus and Gene had a hard time refraining from laughing as well.  
  
"I don't like this one bit." Hagrid boomed.  
  
"Oh come now, likely the children have never been camping in their lives. It'll be good for 'em." Gene said. "Builds character."  
  
"How does it build character dad? It's not painful and everything you say builds character generally involves pain or meaningless labor." James said.  
  
"I won't answer that question." Gene replied.  
  
"Why?" James asked.  
  
"Builds character." Gene said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"These four are definitely family." McGonagall commented. "It was bad enough with just one, now there are four."  
  
Samuel, James, Gene and Elanus all looked at McGonagall with the same sarcastic grin on their faces.  
  
"Minerva, You know who that reminds me of?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lily"  
  
Gene shot a quick glance to Hagrid then shrugged. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron filed in from the open door and stared sheepishly up at McGonagall.  
  
"Well if it isn't the fab four." Samuel said. "Excited about the campout?"  
  
Ron and Harry nodded enthusiastically while Hermione and Ginny shook their heads.   
  
"You know what we forgot?" Samuel asked Elanus.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A telescope or something to observe the castle from a distance with." Samuel said.  
  
"You know what? I didn't bring anything like that." Elanus said.  
  
"I have something that will work." Ron said. "I'll be right back." Ron ran out the door and down the halls. A few minutes later Ron rushed back into the room holding what looked like a pair of brass colored binoculars.   
  
"What's that?" asked Samuel.  
  
"Omniculars" Ron replied handing them to Samuel. "You can zoom in closer, slow stuff down, and replay it and everything."   
  
"Hmm." Samuel said looking through the omniculars.   
  
"They sell those for sporting events." Elanus commented. "I don't think they'll work for what we need them to. I think with a little modification though they'll work for finding fleas on a dog three counties over."  
  
Samuel handed them to Elanus who looked them over carefully. "Mind if we tinker with them a little?" Elanus asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Just don't break 'em."  
  
"If we break 'em the Department will replace 'em at the very least." Elanus said as he set the omniculars on Samuel's desk. "Got your kit, Samuel?"  
  
Samuel opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small leather bound case of some sort and unzipped it. Inside there were several sets of screw drivers, hex wrenches, and other odd instruments. Elanus took one of the tools out of the kit and removed the cover of the omniculars. After a few moments studying the rather complicated insides of the looking device he pulled a few small objects out with a pair of tweezers and handed them to Samuel. Samuel took the pieces and looked them over and used other tools to adjust them. He handed Gene a pair of pliers and what looked like a piece of stiff wire and pointed to a few things inside the omniculars. Everyone else watched in amazment as the three men worked. They pulled things out and stuck things in. Gene crafted several springs and spacers from the piece of wire. Elanus waved his wand at the omniculars and occasionally sparks flew out and other times nothing seemed to happen. Finally Elanus reattached the case and handed the omniculars back to Ron.  
  
"Look out the window and zoom out as far as it will go."  
  
Ron looked through the omniculars and out the window.  
  
"I see the village." Ron said. "Whoa! People." He said as he kept turning the knobs. "Hey all I see it wood!"  
  
"I think that's a shingle on a roof." Elanus said.  
  
"Now all I see is round things connected together. Looks kind of like a honeycomb."  
  
"That would probably be dead cells in the wood. Let me look." Elanus said as he stepped up beside Ron. Elanus took the omniculars from Ron, being careful to hold it in the exact same position. He turned the knob back and then forward slowly.  
  
"Yep." Elanus said. "It's a long range microscope. The wide angle and all that work too."   
  
"Can I see them?" James asked. Elanus handed them to James. James looked through them and turned the knobs and pushed a few buttons. "This is just like Star Trek."   
  
Everyone took their turn with the omniculars and then McGonagall reminded them it was time for the evening meal. The students and professors exited the office and made their way to the Great Hall together. After the meal was over Gene, Filch, Hagrid and McGonagall started the walk towards the campsite while Samuel took Fred and George Weasley outside of the Hall.  
"I need to ask a favour of you two." Samuel said. "I need you to get your little brother and sister, as well as Harry and Hermione out of the castle tonight a bit after lights out."  
  
Fred and George grinned mischievously. "Why? Any reason in particular?"  
  
Samuel quickly and quietly explained to them about the campout and why he needed them all out there.   
  
"Do we get to come?" George asked. "It'll be our first time to sneak out of the school."  
  
"I somehow doubt that." Samuel said quietly. "I caught you just the other night."  
  
"He means with a teacher's permission." Fred commented.  
  
"Oh right. I suppose so, just keep it quiet." Samuel said.  
  
"No problem." The twins said.   
  
"We owe ya anyway, you're our biggest customer." Fred said.  
  
Samuel thanked them and started walking down the halls towards the front entrance of the school. Fred and George shook their heads and ran off towards the Gryffindor tower. 


	9. Bat Hunting Lessons

**Author's Note: I like the HTML formatting better, even though it has a lot of white space in it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Bat Hunting Lessons.**

Samuel arrived at the campsite after a good twenty minute walk. There was a small fire blazing and a few logs had been circled around it. Gene and Filch sat one one side of the fire, and McGonagall and Hagrid on the other. The four were laughing and enjoying the coffee that Gene had prepared for them. Samuel sat on a log next to his father and helped himself to a cup of coffee. Gene slapped Samuel and the back and greeted him warmly.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to arrange for safe passage out of the school for our students." Samuel said.

"Who is sneaking them out?" asked McGonagall.

"Fred and George Weasley, I expect James will find his own way here." 

"Oh dear. Tell me the twins aren't coming out here." McGonagall groaned, staring hard at Samuel.

"The twins aren't coming out here." Samuel said, with the straight face.

"Are you lying?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure am." Samuel said. "It won't be bad, just a good ol' family camp out." 

Darkness slowly fell and James arrived at the fire and sat down beside Hagrid. He poured himself a cup of coffee and then removed a pack that was hanging on his shoulder.

"Got everything?" Gene asked.

"Sure do, Even the net." James said, then took a sip from his coffee. "Nothing like coffee over a camp fire."

A rustling noise came from the grass behind the camp and McGonagall drew her wand. Fred and George Weasley  came into view each carrying a small satchel on their shoulder, followed by Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Harry held his broom stick in his hand while the rest only carried a small blanket each. Fred and George sat down on one of the logs and stared at the small pot that sat on a grill over the fire.

"May we?" asked George.

"Go for it." Samuel said. 

"Wow." Ginny said. "Look at all the stars."

The twins poured themselves coffee and sipped at it slowly. The younger students looked completely dumbfounded at the campsite.

"Pull up a log." Gene said. The four children sat down and Harry poured himself a cup as well.

"Gonna be a long night, hope ya'll are up to it." James said as he finished his first cup and then folded his hands in his lap.

"Got the omniculars?" asked Elanus of Ron.

"Yeah." Ron said as he pulled the modified omniculars from his pocket.

"Shall we take turns watching?" asked McGonagall.

"I can do it." Ron said.

"Know what you're looking for?" Samuel asked.

"Probably the one that flies off in a weird direction." Ron said. 

"How do you propose we catch the bat?" McGonagall asked.

"Simple, Harry here flies up behind it, puts it to sleep and then catches it." Samuel said. "No problem for a Gryffindor Seeker I imagine."

"I can't put stuff to sleep." Harry said.

"That certainly makes it tough. Any other flyers here?" asked Samuel.

"We're the House beaters." Fred commented. "I think we can do it."

"Do you have a broomstick?" McGonagall asked.

"Sure do, could you hand me that pack over there, Hermione?" asked George. Hermione handed George a small cloth satchel that was resting behind one of the logs. George opened the satchel and started to pull things out. Many of the objects were much larger then the satchel itself. Finally George pulled out an old broom stick and then a second one. 

"We'll both go up." Fred commented. 

The campers talked quietly and Ron stared through his omniculars at Hogwarts. It steadily grew darker as night fell. Soon there was only the light of the stars, and the moon to see by. 

"So there I was standing in the middle of Azkaba…" Hagrid said.

"The bats have left the tower." Ron said loudly. Everyone hushed as Harry, Fred and George took to their brooms.

"Do you see the stray?" asked Gene quietly.

"No." Ron said as he slowly scanned the sky for rogue bats. "Wait a minute. One just left the tower, it's flying into the flock. I lost it." Ron said in frustration. 

"Patience." Samuel said. "It'll break off soon."

Minutes passed by like hours as Ron watched the bats. "They're diving into the forest." Ron said. "One kept flying. It's gonna fly right past us. It has a metal tube on it's back"

"I think I see it." Harry said pointing to a barely visible, and small moving object that glinted occasionally in the star light.

"It's about fifteen yards out, and I'd say a quarter mile away." Ron said. 

"Wait 'til it passes by us so you can catch it from behind." Elanus said.

The bat flew past the campsite about twenty yards away from the campsite, due north. Harry, and the twins hovered over the trees for a few moments and then they started flying behind the bat. They closed in on the bat and George drew his wand and waved it at the bat. The bat started flapping slower, and slower and finally it fell from flight and plummeted to the ground. Harry shot off after the bat and dove down after it. He gave the twins some sort of signal and they flew back to the campsite and slowly landed. 

"Quickly!" Elanus said.

James removed a small box, a few pieces of paper and a board with clamps on it from his pack. He handed Samuel a pair of rubber surgical gloves. Harry handed the bat over to Samuel, who carefully opened the tube on it's back. 

"Tweezers." Samuel said.

James passed a long set of tweezers to Samuel, who reached into the tube with them and carefully extracted a rolled up piece of paper. The message was sealed with wax and a small ribbon.

"They'll know it's been tampered with." McGonagall said.

"No they won't." said James as he removed another set of tweezers from his box. He took the message from Samuel and placed it under a clamp on his board being careful not to crease it. He took another set of gloves from his pack and a small pen knife and carefully removed the seal by slowly prying it up from the paper and slipping it and the ribbon off. He unclamped the message and unrolled it slowly.

"It's encoded." He said.

James clamped the message flat on the board and studied it for a short moment. He removed what looked like a fountain pen from his box and placed another paper on the board. After copying the message he rolled it back up and placed the seal on it again. He heated the underside of the wax with his pen knife which he held over the fire for a few seconds and carefully pushed it down onto the message.

"Good as new." James said as he handed Samuel the message with the tweezers. Samuel carefully placed the message back into the tube on the bat's back and placed the cap back on it. 

"Alright carry it back out to where it was flying. Toss it out a few feet then revive it, then fly back as fast as you can before it realizes where it's at." Samuel said, handing the still sleeping bat back to Harry. The flyers nodded and took off back to where they had caught the bat. Harry threw the bat out a few feet and flew back while Fred revived the bat with an enervate spell. The twins flew back and landed shortly after Harry.

"What's it say?" asked George.

"It's encoded, give me a bit." James said as he studied the copy of the message.

"It looks just like her handwriting." Hagrid said.

"Of course it does." James said. "We can find out who it is with this."

"Where'd you learn to forge handwriting?" George asked curiously.

"Don't get any ideas." McGonagall scolded. "This could take days to decipher."

"Not really, if it's in English James can break almost any code in an hour or two. He can read simple codes like replacing a letter with the one after or before it like they weren't encoded at all." Gene said. "He can read other kinds almost as well."

"It's definitely English." James said quietly. "The punctuation is correct."

"It could be German." McGonagall noted. "Or enchanted."

"I don't think so, none of the words are over a few letters long." James said. "It'd be too obvious if it were magic. I think they're using plain old fashioned means of doing it."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"German has longer words." James said. "It follows English writing patterns, trust me. Wizards would resort to magic first. They wouldn't think there'd be muggles helping."

"Better let him work." Samuel said.

Gene turned to Harry and chuckled. "Your last name is Potter?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Are you by any chance related to Lily Potter and her husband James?" asked Gene.

"They were my parents." Harry said, gazing into the fire.

"The look on your face answers my next question." Gene said. 

"Did you know them?" asked Harry.

"Lily more then James, but yes I did. Though I only really met her a few times. Is Petunia still alive?" asked Gene.

"Yes, I live with her and my Uncle Dursley." Harry said. "How did you know them?"

Gene took a deep breath and exhaled with a thoughtful look on his face. "Harry, Petunia and Lily are my sisters." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Gene and everyone else suddenly went quiet.

"How can that be? You're old enough to be their father." Harry said after a few moments staring at Gene.

"My half sisters, really. My father, your grandfather was married twice. My mother died when I was about Samuel's age, maybe a little older." Gene said. "I was on my own, and decided to go to America to finish my schooling. I received a letter from my father one day that he had remarried, and he wanted me to meet my step mother. I caught a flight to England, which at that point there were still boats travelling the Atlantic. After a short visit I headed home and then some ten months later I received a letter telling about my new sister, then another one after that. About fifteen years passed and I married finally, and Samuel was born. When Samuel was about four, maybe five, I took him and his mother to England to meet his aunts, and so I could see my sisters for the first time. They were both pretty well grown and my father was old by then. I myself was in my forties. Your aunt was already married, and your mother was about to be. We stayed a week, which was about all I could take of your uncle's constant badgering me for help with his drill business. That was the only time I ever saw my sisters. My father, and step mother died soon afterward."

The camp was totally silent, except for the crackling of the fire, and James' writing on the paper.

"I knew something about them reminded me of Lily." Hagrid said. "It's written all over them."

"Lily's maiden name was Evans. Samuel's last name is Green." McGonagall said.

"No it's not." Elanus said. "His name is Samuel Evans. I had him go by Green so it'd be more obvious that we were related. I'm his cousin on Gene's wife's side."

"You're a wizard and he's a muggle though." Hermione commented.

"There were some wizards on my side of the family." Elanus said. "I had no idea he was related to the Potters."

"If what you're saying is true." Harry said. "That makes you my uncle, and Professor Green and James my cousins. How could you not know if they names were the same?"

Gene chuckled. "Evans is like Smith in many ways, there are a lot of us. Some are Irish, some are English, it'd be like saying Elanus was related to my mother who had relatives named Green, even though he's not. The Department of Mysteries itself wouldn't even think to try to connect the two, even if they could."

"I wonder why we didn't know about this. Harry would have been far better off with you then those muggles he lives with now." McGonagall commented.

"Would he?" asked Samuel. "On the other side of the world?"

"It was not common knowledge." Gene said. "That my father had a son. You have to remember he wasn't even twenty years my senior as he married when he was barely sixteen. Anyone who saw us together would hardly believe we were father and son. I am so much older then Petunia and Lily that no one ever connected me to them the one whole week I actually saw them. Also my being in America, even though I was born here had a lot to do with it. There was no way that anyone could have known that. The way Vernon and Petunia are, I doubt seriously that they would even mention my name, especially after I refused to help supply Vernon with the metals he needed for what he could pay for them."

"Well cousin." Samuel said slapping Harry on the back. "I guess you do have family out there."

"It's just so hard to take in, hard to believe. First Sirius now this." Harry said.

"Well I don't know how make you feel better. I do have this though." Gene said as he pulled his wallet from his pocket. There were several pictures in the center fold of the wallet, and Gene removed one of them. He handed the photograph to Harry, it was now old and a bit wrinkled. Harry looked at it and gasped.

"It's my mother and aunt. Is that you in the center?" asked Harry.

Gene nodded. "It is, back home I have another picture you might find interesting. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, all standing together. Sirius got a kick out of the camera, and how the pictures didn't move."

"You met them all?" asked Harry.

"Yes, the last day I was here. They were interested in meeting me, I managed to get a picture of them." Gene said. "I wonder why they never told you about me. Not that they knew me really. I would have gladly taken you in, had I known of Lily's death."

"There would be no one to protect him." McGonagall said. "Well, at least not like Dumbledore wanted if he had known."

"I think he does." Samuel said. "He commented on my heritage many times. That's how I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" asked Gene.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Samuel said, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I figured it out." James said, as he put his board down. "It's a weekly report." James said as he handed Samuel the paper. He started reading it aloud.

I am happy to report I recruited another student this week. That makes our number eight. He was eager to join, after I promised him what he wanted, he still doesn't know who I am. The others are ready to follow you and do your wishes, we eagerly await instruction. I've begun teaching them the dark arts as well. The strike should come soon, the tension regarding the dementors at Azkaban is fading. The professors will be totally off guard, especially when their own attack from within. Hogwarts has little defence, and what it does have can be easily sabotaged.

"They're planning an attack." Elanus said. "On Hogwarts."

"Yes, but who is 'they'." Samuel commented.

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"We need to prepare in secret, and catch this girl, as well as those who follow her." Samuel said. 

"How do you propose we do that?" asked McGonagall.

"Dad, can you and James stay here 'til New Years at least? I need some help. Elanus, I know you have work to do but…." 

"This is by far more important. I know what you're thinking, and we'll do it." Elanus said with a sigh. "I hate to, but it's the only way. I'll send the proper missives out soon."

"Can we help?" the students asked.

"Certainly not." McGonagall said. "There is no place for children in this."

Samuel chuckled. "I agree, but there may be something you can do that's not dangerous at all. We know where they meet, we don't know when. We also know that no one knows the grounds better then Fred and George Weasley. The other thing we know is, no one is more adept at sneaking out after hours then the people sitting right here at this campfire. Filch, James, the twins, Harry and I can intercept the messages, or anyone that can use a broomstick. The rest of you need to be observant, though I really doubt anyone in this group is from Gryffindor. They'd be easily caught, since the biggest rule breakers at the school are in Gryffindor. There is a girl named Mary Jenkins that has some better information on these things. I suggest you each talk to her in the next few days."

"I suggest getting Madam Hooch, and Professor Flitwick involved in the message retrieval." McGonagall said. "Someone will notice if these six start sneaking out every night. Lee Jordan especially. No one will think twice if a few professors go out for an evening walk."

"The last thing we need is this spy getting suspicious. We'll keep intercepting their messages, and figure what they're up to. Finding the students that follow her is our next priority. We mustn't take action until the time is right, and we know as much as possible. If my cover is blown, and they find out what I am, we won't have a chance at finding these students. Right now they're confident; and they don't know we're watching. Are we in agreement?" asked Samuel.

Everyone's head nodded in unison. 

"Alright then, we need defences. From what I've seen the castle is or was well fortified against attack at once point. We'll need ways to defend, Elanus I'm sure you and dad can come up with something." Elanus and Gene nodded. "I have an idea on who to get to help us fight if this 'strike' happens to be a violent one, though I'm not ready to share that just yet. Hagrid I'm sure you can get help as well." Hagrid nodded. " The rest of you keep watch."

They discussed plans briefly and the campfire was put out, and they all returned to the school. Harry's head swam with thoughts of his new found family, and events to come. The rest were simply disgusted that students of Hogwarts were actually following Voldemort.


	10. Clues and Observations

**Chapter 10: Clues and Observations**

**Author's Note: _I'd like to dedicate this story and all following stories to my cat Dextor. He was shot sometime around __9:00pm CST__ on June 27th. He was a very large yellow tom cat with a uniquely happy temperament not found in most cats. He reminded me a lot of Crookshanks in the HP books. Dextor wasn't even a year old. He's partly what inspired me to write this story and others. He would lay on my lap while I wrote, and wake me up in the morning and meow loudly until I sat at my computer to write this and other stories. It will be difficult for me to write without his presence. In fact, he was doing just that as I finished this particular chapter up, not an hour and a half before he died. My family and I will miss him dearly. I will continue this story though, and I have another in mind as a continuation. While I am not normally a huge animal rights advocate, I would like to encourage everyone to donate to your local SPCA. I know I will be in the near future._**

The next few days passed slowly but surely as the Christmas break neared. Students excitedly went about their business, waiting with anticipation for the coming holiday. James and the Weasley twins hit it off well, screams and laughter echoed through the halls after classes were over. Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting along famously; they hadn't argued or fought in what seemed like an eternity. One morning Harry sat at breakfast looking very much alone when Samuel sat across from him.

"Good morning, professor." Harry said under his breath as he stared into the bowl of soggy cereal before him.

"I'd make an attempt at humor this morning, but I can see you're obviously not up to it." Samuel said. "What seems to be the problem?"

Harry shrugged and stirred his cereal a bit, then sighed heavily. "Look at them." He said, pointing down the table a few people. Samuel glanced down the table to see Hermione and Ron sitting next to each other enjoying their breakfast and making eyes at each other. They would occasionally laugh at something in a book Hermione had in front of her and smile at each other.

"Disgusting isn't it. I didn't know they allowed that in public." Samuel said jokingly. Harry groaned and started to stand up. "Sit down Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry sat back down and stared hard into his cereal. "You don't understand."

Samuel leaned forward a bit and looked Harry in the eye. "I understand all to well. You aren't the first person to be lonely, or jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm happy for them." Harry said defiantly.

"I know, I know." Samuel said. "Lemme see if I can help you out a bit." Samuel looked around and found he was sitting right next to George. After whispering something quietly to George, a wicked grin crossed the Weasley boy's face as he conferred with his brother. The twins nodded to Samuel and then whispered quietly to James.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Something to cheer you up." Said Samuel.

"You aren't going to have James beat Malfoy up again are you?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I hadn't thought of that." Samuel said thoughtfully. "No you'll like this better."

The Weasley twins casually stood up and walked slowly towards one of the other tables. James slipped behind Harry and looked around casually while talking to a few of the students at the Ravenclaw table. Samuel glanced at his brother, who produced a small dried bean from his pocket. Suddenly the Weasley twins tripped over an unsuspecting Hufflepuff as he stood up. In the resulting commotion as the twins tried to help the young man to his feet James threw the bean in his hand at a black haired Hufflepuff girl and hit her on the back of the head. Samuel caused Harry's glasses to fly from his face and land behind the girl. 

"My glasses!"

The girl felt the bean hit the back of her head and turned around to see who threw it. She saw the glasses and picked them up and looked around at the other tables. Harry sat there feeling the table for his glasses. The girl walked across the space separating the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and handed the glasses to Harry.

  
"Are these yours?" she asked.

Harry took the glasses and put them on. "Yes thank you." He said as he looked up at her. Standing before him was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her dark hair fell in waves to her shoulders , contrasting heavily with her light complexion.  "C-Cho?" he stammered.

"Yes." She said smiling. "How'd you lose them?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "One minute the twins were 'helping' a hufflepuff and the next my glasses flew off my head."

Cho sat down across from Harry and smiled. "You know those Weasley's." She said. "I haven't seen you all year."

Harry looked towards the door in response to a buzzing noise he suddenly heard in his ear. Samuel stood at the door with James, and the Weasley twins all grinning wide. The professor lifted his hand and stuck his thump up. Harry thought he distinctly heard the words "Good Luck" in his ear before the four exited the room. 

"That was nice of you." Commented James as the four walked down the hall and rounded a corner.

"I know, I should get my Good Samaritan award early." Samuel said. "Seriously though I couldn't stand seeing him alone all the time."

"I still thing dung bombs would have been more effective." Fred said simply.

"That reminds me. Where's my shipment of dung bombs?" asked Samuel.

"Uh, in the mail…" George replied.

Samuel snickered. "I've got a more pressing need actually. I think you guys can help out a lot. Alveron gave me this." Samuel said as he handed the twins a piece of parchement that was folded on itself. George unfolded the parchment and his eyes widened. 

"You know what this is?" asked Fred.

"I sure do. Think you can make about a hundred of them for me. If you can increase their potency…" Samuel said.

"We can make 'em but why us? I don't know about increasing potency that's something only Professor Snape would know how to do." Fred said simply.

"That's exactly what Alveron said. Surely a couple of fine seventh years like yourself would have picked something up from Snape?" asked Samuel.

"He did mention potion that might work back when we were in our third year." Fred commented. "I don't think we can make it though."

"Possibly Hermione can." Samuel said. "I or Elanus could give it a try as well."

"Possibly Hermione can do what?" asked a feminine voice behind them.

"Make us the Augmentez Le Pouvoir Potion." George said, grinning at Hermione.

"What would you want with that?" she asked.

Samuel nodded to Fred who handed Hermione the parchment. The girl's eyes widened and she shoved the parchment back into Fred's hand. "You know what that would do?"

Samuel, Fred and George nodded enthusiastically.

"You are impossible!" Hermione said. "If you add that potion to this it'll make it extremely unstable. You'd have no way to store this thing."

James pulled out a notepad from the pack on his back and made a rough drawing on it and handed it to Hermione. "My dad made a similar device once. It'll work."

Hermione looked at the drawing. It was of a sphere with two chambers inside. The chambers were connected to a third larger chamber with a tube of some sort. A valve was placed on each tube.

"This could work." Hermione said. "How will you get the valves to work?"

"One of the most talented machinists in America is right here in these halls as is one of the most capable magical engineers in England." Samuel said simply. "Can you make the potion or not?"

Hermione nodded. "It's difficult. I'll need supplies."

"Talk to Alveron about it." Said Samuel. "We'll try to pull some strings and get someone here who can make the other things we'll need. Keep it quiet."

The group broke up and went their separate ways. Samuel had already dismissed his class for the rest of the semester since they hand already taken their exams. He and McGonagall worked every day for an hour or two after classes practicing his abilities. Samuel was becoming strong and could emulate most magical effects, and had developed a form of telepathy. James found he was able to use magic with some degree and had an affinity for charms. The two brothers would work every morning before classes began. James would enchant something and Samuel would strengthen the magic. McGonagall would supervise them in the evenings. During classes Samuel would walk around the grounds looking in places for clues. He had been unable to turn anything up and those helping were just as unsuccessful. On one particular evening just two days before the holidays he and Filch were walking down a corridor talking to themselves.

"You know in a day or two almost all the students will be home for the holidays." Filch commented. "Hagrid and I usually go down to the pub in Hogsmeade the first day of the holiday. You and your father ought to come with us."

"What about James?" Samuel asked.

"He can come to, but he and that Jennifer girl have other plans." Filch said. Samuel grinned then nodded at two students as they rounded a corner. The girls smiled at Samuel and Filch and nodded as they passed. The two girls kept walking down the corridor.

"_We've only got one more day."  Samuel heard one of the girls say._

"_I know, we'll have to get the message sent early."  Filch started to turn around, but Samuel caught him by the arm and they continued walking down the hall._

"_Hush they'll hear you, we better get to the meeting place." _

"_It's just Professor Green and Filch. No one knows anything, especially not a muggle and a squib. Lila will have to send it tonight. " One of the girls said. Samuel and Filch rounded a corner and entered an empty class room._

"Think they're involved?" asked Filch.

"Possibly." Samuel said. "They're going to some sort of meeting place. Take this." Samuel said as he handed Filch a marble. Filch took the marble, and it suddenly turned into a glass mouse. "Find James, I'm going to follow those girls to see if I can find anything. They may just part of one of many groups or student organizations around here."

Filch nodded and made his way towards McGonagall's transfiguration class. Samuel wrapped the shadows around himself and walked silently behind the girls. Occasionally one of the girls would look back only to see a long shadowy hall. Finally they stopped at a dead end in one of the halls. One girl looked down the corridor to see nothing and nodded at the other. The other girl removed a stone of some sort from her pack and placed it in a crack in the wall. Slowly the wall swung open to reveal a darkened chamber of some sort.

"_Perfect" Samuel thought as he silently slipped in behind the students as the wall swung shut. The girls removed their wands from their robes and raised them._

"Lumos!" they said in unison. The wands flared up and the room became dimly lit. Samuel crouched in a corner and watched silently.

"You know you aren't supposed to come here during the day. Someone could have followed." A raspy voice from the darkness said. The girls trembled.

"We're sorry." One girl said. "We don't know what to do, the holidays mess up our schedule. No one was behind us."

"All has been taken care of. Do not worry." The raspy voice said. "The messages will be sent tomorrow. Did you kill the old bat?"

"Yes, Lila, we did." The girl said. "We have prepared a new one."

"Good. I will watch it this time. The old one seemed to be taking longer then normal over the last couple of weeks. Are you sure no one has found us out?"

"Those stupid muggle loving wizards have no idea." The other girl said. 

"Good. They'll never know what hit them." The voice said. There was a disturbance in the air and Samuel caught a distortion of some sort moving along the walls.

"We better get out of here." One of the girls said. "We need to talk to the new recruit. He'll lead us to Harry. The stupid bastard will never know what happened, and it will be all his fault." The two girls slipped out of the room, and Samuel followed them closely. They quickly walked down the hall. Samuel went the opposite direction, totally unseen by the students or anyone else.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Samuel asked as he seemingly appeared by James who was crouching around a corner with Filch.

"Yeah." James replied.

"Think you can draw 'em?" asked Samuel.

"Probably." James said. "What was that other thing that walked by."

"The girl who sends the messages." Filch said. "Or someone with a similar cloak."

"You noticed too?" Samuel said. "Her footsteps weren't exactly the same. They were close though."

"Two different people?" asked James.

"Or one very smart girl. I'd tend to lean towards the two people theory. They called her Lila." Samuel said.

"Better talk to Dumbledore, he'll have all the records." Filch said.

"Probably isn't her real name I would imagine. They said something about a new recruit that's close to Potter. Male." Samuel said.

"That should be easy enough to figure out." Filch said. "It's probably Ron Weasley."

"No, too obvious. Ron has been suspicious of this sort of thing since the beginning of the term. I think it's someone that's not even noticeable."

"How will we find 'em?" asked James.

"Simple my dear Watson." Samuel said. "We, as in those of us involved in this conspiracy watch Harry like a hawk after we identify those girls. More specifically Mary watch Harry like a hawk." Samuel said as he removed an envelope from his robes.

"What's that?" Filch asked.

"Mary Jenkins gave this to me. It's a letter from the Observers. It lists every Observer in Hogwarts, both students and professors. We simply have them watch Harry, take note of everyone he talks to as well as everyone these girls talk to." Samuel said.

"Christmas break is in two days you better do it before Monday." Filch said.

"We've got time." Samuel said. "According the intercepted messages nothing will happen until April at the earliest."

"I assume our weekly camping trip has been moved to tomorrow?" asked James.

"You got it." Samuel said. "This time we're going to catch the owl to. We need to get out of here I hear someone coming. James I assume you're about to find those girls." 

James nodded and the three parted company and Samuel himself headed straight to the headmaster's office. He stood in front of the gargoyle for a few moments as if trying to recall the password.

"Key Lime" he said and the gargoyle came to life and moved out of the way. Samuel climbed the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's office door. The old wizard opened the door and showed Samuel inside. Gene was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, he stood up and shook Samuel's hand.

"Oh, hi dad. I didn't expect to see you here." Samuel said.

"Albus and I were talking about old times. Of course my old times are much newer then his." Gene said with a chuckle. 

"Your father is a fountain of information." Dumbledore said. "Please sit down, what can I do for you?"

Samuel glanced at the door quickly and then smiled at Dumbledore. "We found the spy, we've intercepted several messages as you know. There's apparently a small group of followers in the school ready to turn on Hogwarts as soon as their master attacks." Samuel said as he pulled the pictures of the girls out of his pocket. "We caught two girls we believe are part of this group. Their 'leader' wore the same type of 'dissipating' cloak as the spy or at least whoever has been sending those messages every Friday. They call her 'Lila'."

Dumbledore studied the picture for a few moments and shook his head. "I only barely recognize these two." He said as he handed Samuel the picture back.

"I think it's time to turn up the heat a little, at least after Christmas vacation. They mentioned a new recruit, a boy that's somehow connected to Harry. We decided it's probably not Ron, the Observers are going to watch for us. Right now these girls are going after the new recruit. James is probably following them."

Dumbledore nodded. "I think the answer to that problem will be clear in the next hour or so."

"Let's hope so." Said James.

"If I might be of some assistance. I was talking to Harry this morning just after breakfast and this obsessive little boy with a camera wanted to take my picture. He dressed exactly like Harry." Gene said. "Might wanna watch him closely, he seems like the gullible sort that'd fall for a cult. If not he probably knows everyone Harry has made contact with in the last several years."

"Colin Creevey." Dumbledore muttered.

"I've met him. He doesn't seem like anything more then a hero worshipper." Samuel said with a shrug. "Which probably means he's insecure or something…"

"Exactly." Said Gene.

"I do hope for his sake he's not caught up in this." Dumbledore said. "The sooner you can find this recruit the better."

Samuel nodded, and bowed slightly before he left. He sent his glass mouse to James. The mouse found James outside the Gryffindor tower. The mouse scampered up James pant leg to his shoulder.

"It's some dork with a camera." James whispered to the mouse. "He's got a gift for Harry."

"I was afraid of that." The mouse whispered to James. "Prepare to ambush the kid, I'll take care of the sound and light show. Elanus is on his way."

James nodded and absently petted the glass mouse on the head. The mouse scampered down James and turned into a marble and rolled off. Samuel appeared around the corner and picked up the marble quickly and waved to James. Elanus walked around the corner and James followed him into an abandoned room. The Unspeakable produced a folded cloak from a small bag he was carrying, and then another.

"Are these what I think they are?" asked James.

"Yep. Invisibility cloaks, provided by the friendly people at the Department of Ministries." Elanus said.

"Very Cool." James said as he draped the cloak around himself. "How are we supposed to see each other?"

Elanus tossed James a pair of spectacles. James donned the glasses as Elanus covered himself completely in the cloak. A red outline of Elanus formed in James' vision. James pulled the cloak over himself and the two left the room. 

"I feel like James Bond." James said.

"Bond hasn't got anything on me." Elanus said as they slowly made their way down the halls. A glass mouse, and a real one were spotted at the end of the hall right before the stairwell. Several Gryffindor students made their way up the stairs so they could retire for the night. Colin Creevey, a short fourth year with a camera hung around his neck made his way slowly up the stairs tagging behind the group. Elanus signalled to James, who rushed down the stairs and knocked Colin over. Colin shook his head and started picking up his books and other things. This took long enough for the other Gryffindor students to enter the tower. A young started to help Colin, but immediately spun around on her heal and went into the tower. James saw the outline of Elanus putting a wand away. As soon as Colin picked the books up Elanus rushed down, clamped his invisible hand over Colin's mouth, and told him to be quiet. Colin felt a stab of pain in his side as Elanus draped the cloak around him and carried him off. The young fourth year fell into a drugged sleep and James picked up everything Colin had dropped and loped off after Elanus. After an indeterminate amount of time Colin woke up in a dark room.

"Hello Colin." An unfamiliar voice said from the shadows. Colin was absolutely terrified.

"Oh don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to know why you have committed treason before we send you off to trial." The harsh voice said.

"I don't know what you mean." Colin said, his voice trembling in fear.

"You have joined with the enemy." Said the voice, a fist pounded hard onto a table and a brilliant flash of light came from the point of impact. "Do you deny having sworn fealty to Voldemort?"

Colin shuddered at the very mention of Voldemort's name and shook his head violently. Tears started forming in his eyes and he stammered a "No, sir". In the corner of the room McGonagall, Elanus and James sat, observing. While Colin and Samuel were in complete darkness, the other three were able to see what was going on as plain as day. James snickered and tried to keep from laughing.

"He's going to scare the poor child to death." McGonagall whispered.

"Ten Galleons the kid pees his pants before Samuel is done with him." James whispered. Elanus shook James hand and McGonagall glared at them.

"I'd have bet twenty." She said. "He's good."

Colin started to sweat, whimpering and crying. Someone walked around him, breathing hard though Colin couldn't tell who it was. The man laid something on the table which was illuminated by some unseen light source.

"Do you deny knowing these two?" asked the voice.

"Those are my friends." Said Colin.

"They gave you this?" asked the voice as a small box on the table was illuminated.

"Yes. That's a present for Harry, they said he'd enjoy it and be my friend." Said Colin.

"Do you have any idea what this is?" asked the voice, pounding on the table again. This time a bright light shone on Colins face and he squinted but could not see anything beyond it.

"No, sir." Colin whimpered.

"This is a Peruvian Death Cube." The voice said. "As soon as Harry opens it his skin will start to rot and slowly slough off. His muscles and internal organs will turn to puss while his brain is slowly eaten by spiders. In the end his screams of pain will be equalled only by the screams of horror of the nurses and doctors attending to him. You are charged with the attempted murder of Harry Potter, do you know how serious that is?"

"I didn't know!" said Colin. "Please don't hurt me! I don't even know what I did!" he cried.

"You joined a cult, these two girls are followers of Voldemort. Surely you must have known, what did they promise you with power?" the voice asked.

"No, I just wanted a friend. They promised they'd get Harry to let me come on one of his adventures." Colin said. "That's all I swear!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you are following Voldemort. I'll tell you what, you give me names and anything else you know, and we'll think about letting you off." The voice said.

Colin gave as many names as he could think of and told what he knew. Elanus made careful notes as did James.

"The poor dear really didn't know what he was getting into did he?" asked McGonagall.

"Nope." Elanus said. "Sorry we had to put him through that. Besides this'll come to a close soon."

After Colin told everything he knew the room illuminated and Colin gasped.

"Professor Green? Professor McGonagall? Elanus Green? James?" Colin asked.

"Sorry you had to go through with that. Do you realize the seriousness of what's going on?" asked Samuel.

Colin nodded and buried his head in his hands. "What do I do?"

"Play along, like this never happened. Give the cube to Harry, we've already told him what's going on." Samuel said. 

"Why can't I just not have anything to do with them?" asked Colin. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Because they'll kill you." Samuel said flatly. "Besides you're of more use to us then them."

Colin nodded and looked at the parchment on the table. "I didn't know."

"It's alright." Samuel said. "We all make mistakes, you just get the chance to make it right." Elanus approached the table and set a black stone in front of Colin.

"We can't protect you, but we can help. If you get in trouble rub this stone, and you'll be taken to safety where no follower of the Dark Lord can touch you." Elanus said. Colin took the stone and turned it over in his hands and then stuck it in his pocket. 

"So I just go along with them?" asked Colin. 

"Unfortunately yes." Samuel said. "We'll arrange it so it looks like you went through with your task of giving Harry the cube. Tell your friends tomorrow that you didn't get a chance, and then give it to him before you get on the train. Make a bit of a show about telling him not to open it until Christmas. Your friends likely go home for the holidays so they won't be in the least bit worried. You'll come back and Harry will be all buddy-buddy with you and we'll stage him going to the hospital wing."

Colin nodded. "No one is going to get hurt right?"

"I'll not lie to you Colin. There is going to be bloodshed before this is all over. At least now the battle is on our terms." Samuel said, patting Colin on the back. "Good Luck. Minerva if you would please scold this Gryffindor for being out past his bed time I would be much appreciative. Let him change clothes first, he seems to have had an accident."

Colin frowned and McGonagall led him out the door and called for Filch. The two made a big show of catching Colin, and five points were deducted from Gryffindor. Elanus handed James ten gold pieces and they all went to Samuel's office.

"Stage One complete. Tomorrow we intercept the messages. Then we'll gather what we need over the holidays." Samuel said. 

"Peruvian Death Cube?" Elanus asked. "What the heck is that?"

"I panicked, just needed to scare the boy." Samuel said. "We'll wait 'til closer to time before we capture the girls' followers. The battle is on our terms now." 

"I wonder what this cube does?" asked Elanus.

"No idea, I think I'll keep it nearby just in case." Samuel said as he placed the cube in his robes. "Think ya can have a duplicate tomorrow?"

Elanus nodded. "Sure can, I've already got people working on it. I wonder if whoever gave it to him will wait that long to act."

They all made their way to their quarters. The night was calm, unusually calm.

A shadowy figure lurked in the halls of Hogwarts, several more followed behind it. They scratched lines in the dust of an old classroom and chanted arcane phrases that the human ear was never meant to hear. The form of a large snake writhed around the markings, then slowly slithered out the door, it's scales blending in with it's surroundings. 

Peeves, the school poltergeist flew up the winding staircases, a look of firm determination crossed his ethereal face.


	11. The Snake

**Chapter 11: The Snake**

Samuel awoke very startled, and not extremely pleased to be staring right into the face of Peeves. The poltergeist whispered incoherently to Samuel about snakes and dark witches. Samuel put his hands on Peeves shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. James woke up groggily and stared at the Poltergeist in disbelief.

"Calm down, Peeves." Samuel said reassuringly. "I believe you. Now what happened?"

"I was outside Filch's room banging pans together when I heard it. I flew to where I heard the noise, so I could drop the pans on whoever was making it." Peeves said in between snickers. "Then I hear chanting, then hissing and scraping. A snake that changed color came out from under the door and came this way. I lost it."

"Odd for a poltergeist to care."  Samuel said. "Don't your kind take pleasure in hurting others?"

"But not killing!" Peeves said defensively. "I was scared of the snake, more then I'm scared of you."

"I see. Chanting you said. Do you think someone conjured this snake?" 

Peeves nodded enthusiastically. "Shadows." 

"You said it was headed this way?" Samuel asked.

Peeves nodded. "I had to come fast. It moves quick."

"Crap." Samuel said as he stood up and dressed himself. "James, get ready." James dug into his own bag and removed two pieces of what looked like metal piping, and fitted them together. "How big did you say this thing was?" James asked.

"Huge, twenty feet long, as big around as Hagrid's arm." Peeves said as he knocked things off of Samuel's shelves.

"Don't do that." Samuel said. Peeves stopped abruptly and folded his hands behind his back. "Was it a basilisk?"

Peeves shook his head. "No, scarier."

"You don't know what is was." Samuel asked. "Can it hurt you?"

Peeves shrugged as he stared longingly at something shiny on the window sill. "Probably not."

"Can you help my find it?" asked Samuel.

Peeves nodded as Samuel clasped his sword belt around his waist. Just then Harry burst into the room. 

"It's back!" Harry cried.

"What?" asked Samuel.

"The basilisk. I heard it talking." Harry said.

"Where is it?" Samuel asked.

Harry pointed out in the hall. Samuel and James rushed out into the hall and down the stairs into the common room. 

"Where?" James asked, holding his staff at ready.

"I can hear it humming." Harry said. 

A low hissing noise came from the shadows and the sound of scales scraping over stone echoed through the room. The snake hissed unseen from the shadows. 

"What's it saying?" Samuel called back to Harry.

"It's after the heart bearer." Harry said with a shrug.

"James get the cube on my dresser." Samuel said.

James darted back to the bed rooms and returned with the small wooden cube in his hand. Samuel took the cube and looked it over. He slowly flipped the top open and a heart shaped wooden model sprang out. Samuel was immediately hit with a feeling of extreme affection for James, though in a brotherly type fashion.

"Crap." Samuel said. "It was enchanted. I love you man."

"Great can you shake it off? I don't need you getting mushy." James replied, eyes darting around the room.

Samuel turned his head and shook off the enchantment like one would shake water from one's hands. 

"I'm better." Samuel said. "Still love ya though." He cackled.

"Shut up. You know I hate snakes." James said as the two brothers stood back to back, slowly turning around searching the room for the snake.

"Well now that I'm the heart bearer it should get stirred up pretty quick." Samuel said. "Harry?"

"He's quiet." Harry said, still standing on top of the stairs.

The slithering sound stopped and Samuel noticed movement in the far corner of the room. A translucent shape moved out into the center of the common room. The shape seemed to coil in on itself. The hissing started again.

"I think it's mad." Harry said.

The snake changed to a brilliant shade of blue for a split second then blended in again with the room. A loud shrill rattling was heard from the general direction of the snake. Samuel drew his sword and held it in both hands, ready to defend himself.

"Just like home." Samuel said. "Remember the rattlesnakes." he asked James.

"Yeah only this thing is kinda small compared to what we've seen." James replied.

"Yeah but, ours don't change color." 

"They also don't have poison that eats through carpet." James said, indicating the snake. The snake had opened it's maw and a tiny droplet of venom had dripped from it's fang, burning a hole in the rug that partially covered the common room.

"So much for a dry bite." Samuel said.

"What I'd give for a giant hoe right now." James said.

"It's challenging you." Harry said.

"Tell it that it is lower then the lowest of cattle, and the dust is it's meal" Samuel said. "Tell it that my brother and I are the seed of woman, and we will bruise it's head before it bruises our heel."

Harry looked at Samuel questioningly for a moment then made a low series of hissing noises. The snake seemed to be rattling louder and faster. "It's going on about the ancient curse. It didn't like that very much."

The snake lunged at Samuel with lightning speed and deadly aim. Samuel evaded the snake's head and James moved into position behind his brother again. The snake slithered around the two and Samuel turned slowly, never taking his eyes away from the head.  The snake lunged at James, who knocked it aside with his staff.

"It's toying with us." Samuel said. "Get ready."

A long moment passed, then the snake started moving with incredible speed. In response the brothers danced out of it's way, returning blows of their own. Neither party was successful in injuring the other. The speed at which the brothers, and the snake moved was mesmerizing and Harry lost track of them both. Finally the snake showed signs of tiring, though the brothers were sweating as well. In a second the snake lunged at Samuel, and in response Samuel brought his sword down on the snake's neck as he stepped aside. The head fell to the floor with a thud. 

"Whew." Harry said.

"It ain't over." Samuel said as the snake's body began thrashing wildly about the room, knocking things over and breaking others. The brothers stepped aside and finally the body stopped thrashing, it's colors changing rapidly. Samuel wiped his forehead and wiped his sword off and stuck it in his scabbard. James shook Samuel's hand and they started up the stairs.

"That was amazing." Harry said. "Could you teach me how to use a sword?"

"Sure." Samuel said. "Doubt Dumbledore would approve though."

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw trembled. "Guys." He said pointing back to the snake.

Samuel and James turned around to see the snake looming over the common room, it was much larger, and had two heads where there had been only one.

"A hydra." Samuel said. "Clever."

The wizard slayer drew his sword and charged at the snake. "Hope you know a fire spell." He called back to Harry. Harry drew his wand in response, James held out his staff. With lightning speed Samuel dropped one of the snake's heads to the floor, and two more started to grow back in it's place. Harry waved his wand at the stump and a blast of fire seared the rapidly healing wound shut. Samuel danced around the snake and finally dropped the second head to the floor. Before Harry could react, a burst of flame shot from behind them, and from James' staff. The flame sealed the wound and scorched where the head had been pretty bad. Hermione stepped between the two young men and grinned.

"I thought I heard something." Hermione said as she watched the snake body thrash around wildly. When it stopped she stepped forward to inspect the three heads on the ground.

"They can still bite." Samuel said, wiping the blood of his sword on the charred stump that was once the snake's neck.

"Don't be ridic…" Hermione said, then jumped back as the severed snake's head snapped at her.

"We need to get this outside. I want the skin. I think it'd make a darn fine cloak." Samuel said. Hermione and Harry levitated the dismembered snake parts and the four started outside. Samuel knocked on Hagrid's door and the large man answered in his pajamas.

"What?" Hagrid asked groggily.

"We just killed ourselves a hydra." Samuel said. "Wanna help skin the beast?"

Hagrid's already large eyes widened at the sight of the three snake heads floating behind Harry and Hermione. "Pity." Hagrid said. "Would have made a right fine pet."

"Yeah a giant rattlesnake with multiple heads would make a good pet." Samuel said. "Help me get this thing ready please. We need to dispose of it before morning." 

Hagrid lumbered out of his cottage and he and Samuel took snake's body and tied it to a high hanging tree branch. Hagrid retrieved a ladder and Samuel started skinning the snake. The whole process took about an hour and Hermione knew a way to magically cure the hide. Samuel cut the rattle off the snake's tail and tossed it to James. 

"Souvenir."

James grinned and inspected the still floating heads. "What are we going to do with these?" 

"Get the fangs from one, preserve 'em. I've got a use for 'em." Samuel said. "What to do with the meat. I doubt it's good to eat."

Samuel raised his hand to the still dangling snake's body and a roaring blue flame shot from his hand. In seconds the snake's body was consumed, leaving nothing but a long chain of bone. Harry and James looked at Samuel in shock, and Hermione just stared. Hagrid took a step back.

"I forgot. You don't know." Samuel said. "Well that blew my cover." 

"That wasn't magic." Harry said.

"I know, I'll explain later." Samuel said as he caused the larger rib bones to fall from the snake's spinal column. Samuel bundled them up and sent them floating to Hermione.

"I assume you know what these are for?" asked Samuel.

"Wands?" asked Hermione.

"Wands, Staves, whatever." Samuel said. "James can you drain the venom from the heads?" 

James nodded. "I think so."

"Alright lets get this stuff in my office, and get some sleep. If that's possible after this." Samuel said. "On the bright side, almost everyone leaves tomorrow and there shouldn't be any problems 'til after Christmas vacation."

Hermione cast a preservation spell on the three hydra heads and they all went back into the castle. After stowing the hydra parts in Samuel's office they went to bed. Thankfully for all the noise few of the other students woke up. Samuel informed Filch of what happened, and a cleaning team was sent to the Gryffindor common room. The night was long and filled with nightmares of the horrible snake. Fortunately they were just that, dreams. Still dreams occasionally give glimpses into the future, and for Hogwarts the future looked grim.


	12. Christmas Holidays

**Chapter 12: The Christmas Holidays**

**Author's Note: _Finally Fanfiction.net is back up, at least for a while. Here it is, chapter 12. I hope ya'll like it! _**

"Are you sure?" headmaster Dumbledore asked the four men sitting in front of his desk.

"Yes, we need to go to America for the holidays." Samuel said firmly. "I know I'm supposed to remain on hand here, and I know the situation, but it's important."

"When will you be back?" Dumbledore asked, removing his glasses and polishing them with his robe.

"Just after Christmas Day at the latest, we may be back in a day." Samuel replied. "We're really not sure. The castle is well defended, I've seen to that. Most of the students will be leaving today. Elanus here has provided a few Unspeakables to be about here just in case. We can Apparate back in an instant if need be."

"There's no other way?" 

"I'm open to suggestion, but father needs his equipment. I will need a few things as well, and if James is going to be staying here he needs stuff. That stuff is in Amarillo, Texas right now, on the other side of the world. It does us no good there." Samuel said. "If you could zap it here that'd be great."

"That's not possible, at least not with my abilities." Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, I can't stop you. Please make the trip as quickly as possible."

"With any luck we'll be back the day after we leave." Elanus assured.

Dumbledore nodded and dismissed the four men. James and Samuel made their way back to the Gryffindor tower and started packing a few things. Harry chanced by their room and raised an eyebrow.

"Leaving?" asked Harry.

"For a bit." Samuel said. "We'll be back in a few days."

"Oh." Harry said.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going back home for Christmas?" James asked.

"No I have to stay here." Harry said. 

"Don't sound like you're looking forwards to that prospect." Samuel said as he pressed down the clasps of a small suitcase.

"Not really." Harry said. "All my friends are leaving for the holidays. I can't even go with the Weasley's. Dumbledore said it's too dangerous."

Gene walked up behind Harry and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You could come with us if you want?" 

Samuel glanced at his father suspiciously. "You think that's wise?" 

"Dumbledore told me that blood family could protect him." Gene said. "We're blood family, though not as much as his aunt. I'll talk with Albus about it if you want to come." He looked down and Harry questioningly.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"We're leaving today about one o'clock, think about it." Gene said. "We'll see if Sirius wants to come too. I'm told he's your godfather?"

Harry nodded. "I've never been to America. You really think Dumbledore will let me go?"

"Of course. He's in no real position to argue." Gene replied. "Besides, if Elanus recommends it, Dumbledore can't hardly refuse."

Gene started off down the hall and Samuel, James and Harry sat in the common room. The three were lounging about, saying goodbye to the students as they exited the tower for the holidays. The Weasley boys stopped in the common room and heartily told them goodbye, and handed them all small packages to open on Christmas.

"If I get to go, what's it like in Texas?" asked Harry.

"Paradise, quite simply." Samuel said. "Amarillo is lot warmer then here, no snow, and dry air."

"No snow?" asked Harry.

"This is the most snow I've ever seen in my life." James said, pointing out the window. 

Half an hour passed quickly, and Gene came through the portrait hole, as did Professor Dumbledore and Elanus. Samuel, James, and Harry looked up at Dumbledore expectantly and the old wizard shook his head.

"I have agreed to let Harry go to America with you for a few days. I agree that there is little better protection then there is with his family." Dumbledore said. "I must be contacted every day though. If in the event that something does happen, Harry is to be sent back here as quickly as possible." The old wizard continued staring coldly at Samuel.

Samuel stood up and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. "If something happens, you can bet that Harry and I will be back here as soon as we can get here." Samuel snapped at Dumbledore. "I understand the situation, and your concern, but frankly the Ministry has been overprotective of the lad. I would think you of all people would know the importance of a holiday. In fact you could come too if you would like, muggle doctors might be able to help those headaches you've been having."

Dumbledore took a step back and shook his head. "How did you know?" 

Gene put his hand on Dumbledore's back. "Samuel has had migraines for years." Gene commented. "I've seen the symptoms too, makes it bloody hard to concentrate doesn't it?"

"Poppy hasn't been able to help." Dumbledore said, rubbing his forehead. "I think it's the stress. I apologize, I've not been myself. What do you do for your headaches?"

"I'll bring you something that helps." Samuel said. "I apologize for any disrespect."

Dumbledore shrugged and slowly went back through the portrait hole and down the stairs to his office. Harry stared up at Samuel gratefully.

"Oh don't give me that look." Samuel said. "Dumbledore really does know what's best, but up until now there haven't been many options for you. I trust his wisdom. We are taking a huge risk by taking you with us."

Elanus looked down at his watch and grinned. "It's time to go guys, a couple of house-elves have agreed to help with the luggage. Harry, do you have everything?" Harry shook his head and started to run back to his room to pack. Gene grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head.

"There isn't time, we'll get you some clothing in the US." Gene said. "Hogwarts uniforms are going to look a bit out of place back home."

Samuel, Elanus and James picked up the luggage that was piled in the center of the room and Harry followed them out of the common room. A couple of house-elves met them at the bottom of the first stairwell and relieved them of most of their burden. The suitcases floated behind them as they made their way to the main entrance of the school. A few students waved to them as they walked towards the Hogsmeade train station. The house-elves started to load the luggage onto the train. Elanus shook his head and dismissed the elves.

"Amarillo, Texas?" Elanus asked as he produced a small disc shaped object from his robes. 

"Is everything the Department of Mysteries issues shaped like a disc?" Samuel asked.

"Almost." Elanus said as he fiddled with the disc. "Get close."

The group stood close to Elanus as he tapped the disc. The surroundings grew indistinct and blurry. Soon they were surrounded in a murky grey mist. The mist swirled around them and started to close in on them, and take shape. Slowly things sharpened and they found themselves inside a small room with a window on one wall, and a door opposite it. After the initial disorientation wore off, Samuel looked out the window. Harry stepped up beside him and stared out the window as well. What he saw amazed him, miles and miles of grassland,  broken only by the occasional shrub. In the distance he saw a large cylindrical metal structure with a pointed top.

"That's a grain elevator." Samuel said.

"Is this Amarillo?" asked Harry.

"No, we're some five or so miles north of Amarillo." Gene said. "You can see it from the front porch. It's nowhere near as large as London but it's pleasant enough."

James was carrying the luggage out of the room. Samuel and Harry helped get the luggage to all the right rooms in the house. James led Harry down the hall and opened a door. 

"You'll be staying here." James said. "It's not much but it beats Hogwarts quarters by a long shot."

Harry looked inside the room to find a large bedroom. There was a window that took up most of the outside wall. White curtains fluttered the breeze. A bed occupied one wall, a desk another. Atop the desk sat a computer monitor, a keyboard and mouse, and a small television. Harry walked around inside the room staring at a bookcase that sat at the end of the bed. 

"Is everything alright?" James asked.

"It's better then any room I've ever seen, besides Ron's." Harry said.

"The computer has internet access; Samuel left us with that finished anyway. The TV has cable too." James said. "Make yourself at home, I don't know when we're going to go into town to find you some clothing. We're fairly close to the same size though, you can look through my closet if you want to change."

James walked down the hall to his own room and began unpacking. Harry took his robes off and wandered down the hall. 

"Bathroom is at the end, stairs are right next to it." James called. 

"Thanks." Harry called as he looked in the open doors of the hall. There were several rooms, three more bedrooms, one occupied by Elanus, and an office. The blast of a heavily distorted guitar came from downstairs, startling Harry. James stuck his head out of his door and grinned as Harry ran down the stairs. After a few moments trying to discover the source of the music Harry found Samuel in a downstairs bedroom. He was playing a beautiful metallic blue electric guitar, hooked up to an equally impressive amplifier. Every note Samuel played came out rich and clear. Samuel's left hand flew up and down the fret board match only in speed and skill by the fingers on his right hand dancing over the strings. Samuel noticed Harry standing in the door and struck a final chord and allowed his guitar to fall silent. He put the guitar on a stand and grinned.

"Good to be home." Samuel said. "How's it goin' with you?"

"Great!" Harry said as he pushed his glasses up a bit. "What kind of guitar is that? It doesn't look like your other one."

"Oh this? It's an Ibanez RG series guitar. I used to perform with this one. The one at Hogwarts is the one I travel with. Come on in." Samuel said. Harry stepped into the room and looked at the guitars hanging on the wall. Most of them were electric of different shapes, and a few acoustics hung on one end of the wall. All but one had the word "Ibanez" printed on their headstocks. 

"I take it that's the only kind of guitar you play?" asked Harry.

"Pretty much." Samuel said. "I love Ibanez guitars, though one of the acoustics is a Kaman, and this guitar is an old Gibson." He said, tapping a worn looking electric guitar with a rounded body. "It's still one of the best I've ever played." The two stood in silence for a few long moments. Samuel slapped Harry on the back. "Well, I'm all unpacked. What say we go to town and get you some clothing."

Samuel led Harry into the living room where Gene was sitting on one of the reclining chairs reading a newspaper.

"Dad we're going to town, wanna come?" asked Samuel.

"No, think I'll sit here a while, haven't read the newspaper in weeks." Gene replied. "Besides Maria is going to be awful surprised to see us here."

"Who's Maria." Harry asked.

"Housekeeper." Samuel replied. "James! Elanus! We're going to town, You guys coming?"

"No!" came a prompt response from Elanus. James stomped down the stairs, he had changed into a pair of slightly baggy cargo pants, and a long t-shirt with a local racing company's emblem on the back.

"All ready?" asked Samuel.

"Yep." James said.

"Hey." Gene said, holding a credit card up. "You'll need this."

Samuel took the credit card. "I was going to handle it."  

"You just got back from England, I don't think they take pounds at the mall." Gene said.

Samuel slapped his forehead. "You're right. Thanks."

The three young men went out the front door and Samuel walked over to an orange Ford Mustang. He opened the passenger door and took an air gauge from the glove box and quickly checked the tire pressure while James looked under the hood and checked the oil. After a few moments Samuel got into the car and started it up.

"Still runs like a dream." Samuel said. "After what five or six years now?"

James nodded. "I've been keeping it maintained. It runs great too, not that I've used it."

"Sure." Samuel said.

Harry walked around the car and his eyes widened. "What kind of car is this?"

"1978 Mustang II, buddy." Samuel said. "Get in." 

James flipped the passenger side seat forward and crawled in the back, then pulled the seat back. Harry sat in the front.

"The steering wheel is on the wrong side." Harry said.

Samuel laughed. "Buckle up."

Harry buckled his seatbelt and Samuel put the car in gear and sped off down the little used highway in front of the house. 

"You're on the wrong side of the road!" Harry screamed.

"I love freaking out foreigners." Samuel said. "Harry, this is America, we drive on the right." A large truck passed by going the opposite direction for emphasis. Harry sat back and enjoyed the ride. After about fifteen minutes they arrived at a large brown brick complex. Samuel picked out the farthest parking space from the building and put the car in park. The three got out of the car and started walking towards the building.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"Welcome to Westgate Mall." Samuel said. "Great place to buy clothing, though expensive. When we're done here we'll get a few things from Wal-Mart if we need to and go back home."

"We're also gonna have a bit of fun here too." James said. "The underage wizard law, barely applies here."

"The over-age Opposite law applies though." Samuel said with a grin.

James muttered a few choice curses under his breath as they approached the doors leading into the Mall's Food Court. Samuel held the door open for the two boys and when they went through he followed behind them. They walked through the mall looking for a decent clothing store. Harry's eyes widened as they passed a small group of girls walking in the opposite direction. He turned his head as they passed and when he looked back another group of equally attractive young women passed.

"See, I told you, Paradise." James commented.

"I know why it's so warm here all the time." Harry said in disbelief.

"Here we are." Samuel said, stopping in front of what looked to be a young men's clothing store. "Pick whatever you want."  He said to Harry. 

"Um." Harry said, hesitating to enter the store. 

"Excuse me ma'am." Samuel said to a pretty store employee, dragging Harry behind him. "This young man is in need of several changes of clothing. He needs five casual outfits, a formal suit, and a really formal suit. The casual outfits need to be interchangeable."

The employee smiled and circled Harry a few times and looked him over. "A bit old fashioned aren't you?"

  
"Aah." Harry stammered.

"He's just come from a private school in London on holiday. We didn't have enough time to pack." Samuel said. "Keep in mind, he'll be taking the clothes back to England with him."

"I keep up with the fashion in London and Paris." The employee remarked curtly to Samuel. "What is your name?" she asked Harry, extending her hand. Harry shook her hand and stammered "H-Harry Potter." 

"Well Mr. Potter, I'm Emily." She said. "Shall we get started?". Samuel and James sat down on a bench against one wall and watched Emily and Harry walk about the store. After about fifteen minutes Harry waddled into a dressing room with a small pile of clothing in his arms. Emily stood by Samuel and Harry soon emerged from the dressing room. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a leather belt, and a red polo shirt.

"Looks good man." James said. 

Harry grinned and went back into the dressing room and changed again. Seven outfits later Emily took him to the back of the store and they picked out two suits and a pair of dress shoes. One suit was black, and the other grey. Emily thought they looked good on Harry, although Harry himself found the suits a bit uncomfortable. 

"Is that all you want?" asked Samuel.

Harry nodded. "I've never had new clothes before."

Samuel shook his head. "What's the tally, ma'am."

Emily took a small calculator from her pocket and glanced about the small shop. After a few calculations she wrote a sum down on a slip of paper and handed it to Samuel. Samuel nodded and handed her Gene's credit card. She nodded and ran off to the back and returned shortly with another slip of paper and a pen. 

"I'll need a receipt." Samuel said. 

"Of course." Emily said as she carefully penned the items in a receipt book. Samuel took the slip of paper and pen and signed. Emily handed him the receipt and looked at paper that Samuel signed.

"Thank you Mr. Evans. Have a nice day!"

The three young men walked out of the store and made their way back to the food court. Samuel ordered a pizza and sat down at a table with James and Harry. They ate hungrily and talked about life in general.

"You've never had new clothes before?" asked Samuel.

"I always got hand-me-downs from Duddly." Harry said between mouthfuls. "They never fit either."

"That's awful. Of course he got my hand-me-downs." Samuel said, pointing at James.

"They didn't fit either." James chuckled. "Always too small."

"Too small?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was a runt." Samuel commented. "Well, small anyway."

"How long are we going to be here?" Harry asked.

"Well, probably until Christmas, so Thursday anyway. You don't mind celebrating Chrismas here do you?" asked Samuel.

"My presents are at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Elanus can retrieve 'em." James said. "I can't wait to be able to Apparate."

"You know what I want?" asked Samuel.

"What?" Harry and James asked.

"Mexican food. I haven't had Mexican food in years." Samuel said.

"I bet." James said sarcastically. "When you first stepped off the plane or whatever, you probably went straight for a Mexican restaurant."

"I admit it, Mexican food is my weakness." Samuel said.

The three talked while they finished off the pizza. The trip back to the Evans house was uneventful as well. Samuel parked his car outside the house and the three walked up to the porch and in the door to find Gene still sitting in the same spot. The smell of cooking flooded their senses. 

"Hi, boys." Gene said, looking up from his paper. "Maria is here, she's cooking enchiladas or something."

"Maria!" Samuel shouted running into the kitchen. A short, attractive, Hispanic woman stood in front of the stove stirring something in a black pot. The woman appeared to be in her mid twenties, or early thirties. Her black hair was tied back in a tail behind her neck. She smiled broadly at Samuel, her white teeth contrasting sharply with her dark complexion.

"Samuel!" she cried, running up to Samuel and embracing him. "Buenos Dias! You've grown up a lot since you were last here. Gene, he told me you were here so I'm making your favourite. Who is this young man?" Maria asked, indicating Harry who was standing in the doorway. Harry stared at Maria trying to understand what she was saying through her thick Mexican accent.

"Maria, this is Harry Potter from London, Harry this is Maria Esteban from Hereford." Samuel said. 

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said, extending his hand. Maria shook his hand.

"He's here on holiday." Samuel explained. "He's a long lost cousin."

"You are family?" Maria asked, then suddenly hugged Harry. "That's how you greet family. Now that we've met, get out of the kitchen, I have a lot of work to do before supper!"

Samuel herded Harry out of the kitchen so Maria could work. Elanus emerged from upstairs looking refreshed as they made their way to the living room.

"I retrieved your stuff from Hogwarts." Elanus said to Harry. "I've instructed the owlery to forward all your owls here."

"Won't they be suspicious to see owls out in the day time?" asked Harry.

Gene pulled back the curtains that hung over a window on the side of the house. "See that bird on the fence over there?" Gene asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, squinting at the bird. 

"That's an owl. There's a dozen other birds of prey out there that are usually nocturnal that sometimes hunt during the day as well." Gene said. "There's few places for them to sleep. No trees or caves, or anything like that."

"Oh." Harry said. "Things are a bit different here."

"Welcome to the desert." Gene said with a chuckle. 

Gene sat back down in his chair while Elanus sat in another, Samuel and James relaxed on one of the large sofas. 

"Pull up a couch, Harry." Samuel said. "Or I can fight Elanus for the chair if ya want." He said grinning wide at Elanus.

"Careful." Elanus said with a grin. "Old age and treachery you know."

"What part of you is old?" asked Samuel. "You're what thirty five?"

"Thirty eight, but who's counting?" Elanus replied. "I could take you any day."

"Boys, stop it." Gene said, flipping a page of his newspaper over. "Or I'll have to kick both your butts."

"Yes sir." Elanus and Samuel said in unison. 

Harry sat quietly down on one of the couches and leaned back, watching the goings on. He started to daydream as the older men talked, and James was playing some sort of hand held video game. Something hit Harry on the nose.

"Harry!" Samuel said, holding what looked like a brown nut of some sort in his hand, poised to throw.

"What??" asked Harry.

"You were day dreaming." Samuel said. "I was going to ask you when you wanted your first swordsmanship lesson. I thought we'd start with a little fencing first if you don't mind."

"Whenever." Harry said.

"Tomorrow morning, early." Samuel said. "I suspect you're getting tired already. I sure am."

"We need to stay up 'til it's dark, it'll help us readjust faster." Gene said. "Besides, I bet Maria is almost done with supper." Gene held up five fingers and started ticking them down. "Five." He said, lowering one finger. "Four. Three. Two. One."

"Supper's Ready!" Maria called from the kitchen.

Gene, Harry, Samuel, and Elanus stood up immediately and started for the kitchen. Noticing James still sitting on the cough, Samuel went back and swatted him slightly on the shoulder, and motioned for him to follow. James grudgingly turned his game off and stood up and followed Samuel into the kitchen. Everyone stood in a circle and held hands. Harry looked dumbfounded until James reached out and grabbed his hand, Elanus grabbed the other one. Gene smiled and nodded, everyone bowed their head.

"Dear Lord, I thank you for this day, and for the safe and trip we had earlier today. Please bless the food that we're about to eat, may it nourish our bodies. Forgive us of our sins, and bind evil from this place. In the name of Jesus Christ, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated. They looked up, and towards Maria.

"Don't look at me, the food is on the table." Maria said as she walked into the dining room. The men scrambled into the dining room and sat down at the table. Everyone helped themselves to the food. Once everyone's plates were full they began eating. 

"You guys must have had some trip." Maria said. "Or haven't eaten in days." She commented, noting the speed at which the men ate.

"Rough trip." Gene said between mouthfuls.

"Turbulence?" asked Maria. "I know how you hate shaky planes."

"Something like that." Elanus said.

"So, Harry you are Gene's nephew?" Maria said.

"Oh, yes ma'am." Harry said, looking up from his plate.

Maria chuckled. "Don't be shy; these guys will eat you if you are." 

"Yeah Maria used to be a quiet, withdrawn young woman, before she started working here." Gene said. 

"Yeah, see you people corrupted me." Maria said.

"Woulda happened sooner or later, you have eight brothers you know." Gene commented. Maria smirked at Gene and threatened him with a fork. 

"You guys are crazy." Harry said.

"Well, insanity isn't a requirement for this family, but it helps." Samuel said. 

"What is this?" asked Harry.

"That would be an enchilada." James said. "Like it?" 

"It's good, I've never had anything like this before." Harry said.

"It's not like grandma made 'em, but close." Maria commented.

"I thought your family was from Spain not Mexico." Samuel said.

"Oh, they were, grandma and momma weren't though." Maria said. "My grandpa was from Spain. Grandma's grandpa was from Spain too."

Samuel nodded and finished his plate off. Everyone else finished eating a few moments afterwards. After everyone helped clear the table, and load the dishwasher they went back into the living room. 

"You guys look sleepy." Maria said. 

"We've been here since seven in the morning." Gene said. "We'd been up for six or seven before that."

"Should have slept on the trip." Maria said.

Elanus chuckled. 

"Maria, where are the epee's?" Samuel. "Thought I'd give Harry a few fencing lessons tomorrow."

"In the shed outside of course. Dad needed the regular armour, so you'll have to use the medieval stuff." Maria said. "I think there's some masks out there still though."

Harry yawned, followed by everyone else. 

"You guys need some sleep." Maria said. "Get to bed, I'll be fine."

The older men nodded and slowly made their way to their bedrooms to get ready. James and Harry went upstairs as well. 

"You can have the shower first." James said. "If Elanus hasn't already jumped in."

"Ok." Harry said sleepily. 

After everyone had been through the shower, James came into Harry's room. Harry was turning down the sheets on his bed. 

"You can set the temperature on all these rooms if you need it warmer or cooler." James said, tapping the thermostat by the door. Harry nodded and smiled "Thanks." He said. 

James nodded and went back to his own room. Harry slipped into his bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt for the first time in his life that no force on earth could harm him, he felt truly safe here. His thoughts turned to the Weasley's and felt a tinge of guilt, because even in their home he felt a little vulnerable. There was something different about his hosts, not just that they were family, but something else. They had happiness, and a kind of solidness about them that he had never seen before. He shrugged the thought off and turned over in his bed. Sleep came to greet him easily that night, and his dreams were undisturbed. 


	13. Fencing Lessons and Animagi

**Chapter 13: Fencing Lessons and Animages**

**Author's Note: _I thought long and hard about this chapter. The story has been non-stop intrigue, I thought it was time for these guys to have a break. It's one of my first attempts at something like this, so be gentle in your review on this chapter please._**

The sun peaked over the plains, sending rays high into the sky in shades of red and orange. Sunlight filled Harry's room spilling over his face. Harry fought off the light for a few moments, but the sun eventually won. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes Harry looked around for his glasses and found them folded up on a bed stand. He put his glasses, threw back the covers and got out of bed. Harry padded across the room to the chair in front of the desk, where he had sat his change of clothes the night before. A knocking noise came from his window. Quickly Harry pulled aside the curtains to see a large white owl sitting on a small shelf that extended outside the window. 

"Hedwig!" Harry said, opening the window. "How's you get here so fast?" He asked, as the owl hopped into his arm. Harry took and opened the letter Hedwig had in his beak and set the owl down on the desk. Harry adjusted his glasses and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore told me where you were and sent me to look after you, I'll be arriving shortly after you get this letter if all goes well. Tell Gene, I'll be coming whether he likes it or not._

_I hope Hedwig isn't too put out with the speed enchantment we used. The owl is probably hungry, but I'm sure there's no shortage of field mice there. See you  soon!_

_Love, _

_Sirius_

Harry's heart leapt as he finished the letter. He could spend a Christmas with his family, and away from the Dursleys. The only thing missing were the Weasleys. Slightly disheartened he changed into his clothes and after briefly stopping in the bathroom, he went downstairs to find breakfast already on the table and Gene and Samuel eating.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled, a bit embarrassed for being up late.

"Good morning! Pull up a chair." Gene said.

Harry pulled out a chair and sat down. Samuel passed him a plate and gestured at the food.

"Eat 'til it's gone, if Elanus and James don't get any it's their own fault." Samuel said.

Harry smiled and reached for the spoon that was sticking out of a bowl of scrambled eggs. After helping himself to some bacon and sausage Harry began eating.

"I got a letter this morning." Harry said.

"Really? Dumbledore?" Gene asked.

"No, my godfather, Sirius." Harry said slowly.

"What did he have to say?" 

"He's coming to visit." Harry said.

"We have a couple more guest rooms." Gene said. "When's he supposed to get here?"

"Sometime this afternoon I think." Harry replied.

"I'll get Maria to straighten the room out while I get my stuff together then." Gene said. "Is he still the rash, blunt young man that he was all those years ago?"

"He's calmed down a bit since his um…" 

"His what?" 

"Imprisonment in Azkaban. He's still harsh and protective though." Harry said.

Gene nodded. "Any other guests?"

"Not that I know of." Harry said.

"Well, we should get started with practice while it's still cool." Samuel said, as he finished his breakfast. "That way we can clean up before your godfather gets here."

Harry finished his breakfast quickly and after a few minutes Samuel led him outside to a large wooden shed. Samuel unlatched the door and opened it. The shed was one large room inside, in one corner there was some sort of furnace, in another a pile of junk. On one wall though, there were swords, daggers, shields, and suits of medieval clothing hanging. Samuel selected two thin bladed swords with intricate basket hilts and set them on a small table, along with two similarly hilted daggers. 

"Come here." Samuel said, motioning to Harry. Harry complied and Samuel looked him over and pulled a white cloth shirt from a hook on the wall and handed it to Harry. 

"We'll forgo some of the fancy stuff." Samuel said. "We're going to get you learned."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said as he slipped the shirt over his head. Samuel handed him a leather vest and a heavy canvas sash. Harry worked his way into the vest and wrapped the sash around his waist. Samuel adjusted the sash and clasped it in the back as Harry buttoned up the vest. Samuel put on a similar set of clothing and selected two mesh covered fencing masks and two heavy cloth hoods from the wall. 

"Where did all this stuff come from?" Harry asked.

"Dad made almost all of the weapons and the vests himself. Maria did the rest of the clothing clothing, and James and I made some of the armor, and the other stuff. Dad could have made the masks too, but we decided to order them from a fencing supply company." Samuel replied. "We used to do a lot of medieval fairs and such when I was younger."

"Wow." Harry said. 

"Ok. Pick a sword up in your right hand, and a dagger in your left." Samuel said. "We call the dagger a 'gauche' and the sword is an epee. They're both blunted at the tip, and quite dull. Not all of them on the wall are for practice though."

Harry picked up the sword and dagger in the appropriate hands. Samuel showed him how to hold them, adjusting Harry's fingers when necessary. 

"Alright, now lunge at me." Samuel said. "Right at my heart."

Harry lunged at Samuel, touching Samuel on the chest. Samuel shook his head.

"Put pressure behind it. You'll never do any damage just touching." Samuel said. "Try again."

Harry lunged again, with force and the blade flexed under the pressure. Samuel nodded in approval and pointed at the hood and masks. The two put the head protection on and Samuel showed Harry the correct stance. 

"Alright, now keep the epee's tip pointed at my heart, it's a puncturing weapon, so don't try to slash with it. You basically deflect my lunged with the hilt of your sword, that's the hand guard part. The dagger is mainly to defend attacks to the left side of your body, and to give you an extra way to attack. Normally we'd start with just the sword, but this is a crash course. Keep your movements simple, and as minimal as possible. The idea is to deflect my attacks, while trying to score some of your own. Keep the sword pointed at me as much as possible." Samuel explained. "Don't be afraid to lunge, it's unlikely you'll hurt me."

Harry nodded and took his stance and faced as did Samuel. The two circled for a moment, after Samuel swatted Harry on the leg with the flat of his sword. Samuel lunged at Harry, who instinctively tried to use the end of his blade to deflect the blow. The lunge went right on through, and Samuel scored a hit on Harry's chest.

"Hilt." Samuel said. "Lunge."

Harry lunged at Samuel who simply raised his hilt up slightly, deflecting Harry's blow to the side. Grinning, Samuel returned the lunge, and Harry swatted it aside with his dagger reflexively and quickly brought his sword back. 

"Good." Samuel said. "You learn quickly.

Samuel and Harry lunged and parried with each other for almost an hour. Samuel explained things every now and then, but Harry caught on quickly.

"How good are you?" Harry asked.

"You really wanna see?" asked Samuel.

Harry nodded. Samuel took his stance across from Harry and the two faced off again. Harry lunged first and in a blur of motion he lost both his weapons and Samuel had the tip of his sword at Harry's throat. 

"I'm ok." Samuel said with a grin as he took his mask off. 

Harry chuckled and removed his own mask. The sound of clapping hands came from the door, where Maria stood leaning on the doorpost.

"Pick on someone your own size." Maria said, grinning.

"James isn't out here." Samuel said.

"Me then." Maria said as she took a shirt, vest, hood and mask from the wall. Samuel shrugged indifferently

"A girl with a sword." Harry remarked.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Maria said as she donned the armour. "I'll even let you pick the weapons, Samuel."

"These are fine, we don't have any tipped two handers." Samuel said.

Maria nodded and took Harry's sword and dagger. Samuel and Maria faced off in the middle of the shed. After a few moments circling each other, Samuel took the initiative. Swords and daggers flew at each other in a flurry of motion for minutes. The two lunged, parried, thrust, and jabbed at each other and finally began to slow. In a matter of moments Maria caught Samuel's sword with her dagger and the sword went sailing across the room. She lunged with her sword and Samuel with his own dagger. They stood with Maria's sword pressed against Samuel's chest, and Samuel's dagger on the floor.

"Tacado." Maria said with a grin on her face. "You've improved a lot since I saw you last. Where did you learn those moves?"

"Your dad, swordmasters in England. I believe the correct phrase is 'Touche'." Samuel said. Maria lowered her sword and laughed. "I'm not French."

"That was amazing!" Harry said. "Where did you learn that?"

"My father is a swordmaster of the old school variety, from Spain, and his father before him. He taught me well." Maria said removing her mask. "He taught Samuel too."

"Wanna try it with a two hander?" Samuel asked.

"I know better." Maria said. "No one's been able to beat you except father with those and only barely once you learned. Besides you're twice my size." She said, winking at Samuel. Maria quickly took off the armour and smiling suggestively at Samuel again, before walking into the house. 

"How old is she?" asked Harry.

"Twenty six or twenty seven if that." Samuel said, shaking his head.

"How old are you?" asked Harry.

"Er, twenty two a week before Thanksgiving." Samuel said.

Harry nodded, a grin creeping across his face. "I'm going to do you a favour." Harry said.

Samuel pointed his hand at Harry, who began floating. "Hey put me down." Harry said.

"Don't be sticking your nose into my business." Samuel said, chuckling. 

"Alright alright!" Harry said. "Put me down!"

"Hey, while you're up there could you hand me that box up there on the rafters?" Samuel said, turning Harry towards the rafters.

"This o…." Harry was interrupted when he looked down towards Samuel. "Watch Out!"

Samuel turned around to see a huge black dog running straight towards him. Before he could react the dog jumped on him and knocked him over, snarling and biting at his face. Harry screamed as he started to fall, and Samuel turned his head while trying to keep the dog's mouth clamped shut. Harry's fall slowed and Samuel tried in vain to pull the dog off. Harry hit the ground with a thud. After a few moments Samuel managed to get his foot under the dog's belly. Pushing hard, Samuel released the dogs face. The dog was thrown off a few feet but jumped on Samuel too quickly for him to muster any defense. Samuel grabbed the dog's ears one hand and punched the dog in the nose with the other. The dog yelped and attacked at Samuel even harder. Maria screamed from the house door, and Gene and James came running to the shed. James threw himself at the dog, knocking it off of Samuel. Maria helped Samuel up as James wrestled the dog to the floor. Gene ran over and clamped his hand around the dog's throat. Immediately the dog began to change into a more human shape. The shape became distinctly male, with an injured nose, and red ears. 

"Sirius?" Gene asked. "What happened?"

"What kind of magic is this? Where's Harry?" asked the man, still held down firmly by the old machinist.

"What's going on?" Maria demanded. "Why did that dog change into a man?"

Maria pulled out a first aid kit from a shelf and pulled off Samuel's shirt. Samuel's chest was riddled with cuts and gouges from Sirius' claws.

Harry stood up rubbed his head, and looked down at Sirius. "I'm ok Sirius he was just playing."

"He had you suspended in the air, you were screaming." Sirius said. Gruffly, trying vainly to pull Gene's hand from his throat.

"You attacked, and seriously injured my son. In doing so you managed to get Harry hurt as well." Gene said simply. "You know here, I could kill you and not be charged. You're an escaped prisoner too, I bet I'd get a medal. Give me one reason why I shouldn't just snap your neck right now?"

"He's my godfather!" Harry cried. "Don't hurt him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was only playing." Sirius said. "Let me go."

Gene took his hand off Sirius throat. Sirius sat up and rubbed his nose. "You could have really damaged me you know." Sirius said to Samuel.

"If I had knife in my hand, or James hadn't knocked you off of me. You'd be dead." Samuel said simply.

Sirius laughed then looked around at the unamused faces surrounding him. Elanus walked into the shed and saw Sirius. 

"He's right, you would be dead." Maria said. Everyone else in the room agreed, and Sirius paled when he saw Elanus.

"You attacked one of the best wizard slayers we have, and lived to tell about it." Elanus said, pointing his wand at Sirius. "I'm impressed. What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore said I should visit." Sirius said. "Harry's got the letter I sent."

"He told me about it this morning." Gene said.

Elanus stuck his wand in his belt. "I never believed you killed those people anyway, I always figured that rat Peter did it."

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" asked Maria.

"It'll take all day." Gene said. "We'll do our best. Have you got Samuel all patched up?"

Samuel sat there, neatly bandaged and still scowling at Sirius. "I'm fine."

Maria helped Samuel to his feet and though Samuel had no problem walking, she wrapped her arm around his waist, put his arm over her shoulder and tried to help him inside the house. Gene reached down and pulled Sirius up with one hand and almost drug him to the house. James, Harry and Elanus followed close behind. Gene threw Sirius on a couch and went into the kitchen and pounded his fist on a table. 

"You pissed him off big time." James said, glaring at Sirius. "You're lucky he didn't break your neck, he killed a bull with his bare hands once."

"He was only trying to help me!" Harry said angrily.

James stepped up to Harry and looked him straight in the eye. "Did you know that Texas is quarantined?"

Harry shook his head. "What does that have to do with anything?" 

"There's a rabies problem. Out here if a dog or any other animal attacks a person, the animal is by law, supposed to be killed and disposed of. If we had seen what was going on inside the house, dad probably would have shot the dog from the doorstep. It's only by luck he didn't." James said. 

"It's alright, Harry. I took the risk, I was scared." Sirius said putting his arm between the two boys. "They're right, it would have been perfectly within their rights to kill me. I should have looked before I leaped. They should turn me into the law right now, but I don't think they will."

"You're right, they'll calm down. Well Maria might not, but dad will." James said. "Samuel doesn't feel any malice towards you, I'd be surprised if he was angry. He's more forgiving then a dog. No offense."

"None taken." Sirius said. Samuel walked into the room, Maria following close behind him. He stood in front of Sirius and extended his hand.

"I find it's better to have friends then enemies, and anyone who'd risk his life for someone else can't be all bad." Samuel said. "I'm not angry, I can't bring myself to be for very long."

Sirius shook Samuel's hand and nodded. "I apologize. I overreacted."

"No apology needed." Samuel said. "Well, not to me anyway, you were right I did have him suspended in mid air. You might want to make it right with dad though, he's extremely protective." 

"I understand. I'll do that." Sirius said, starting to stand up. Samuel and James pushed Sirius back on the couch.

"I'd wait a bit, give him a chance to think." Samuel said.

Sirius nodded. "How did you have Harry suspended anyway? You aren't a wizard."

"How did you do it?" asked Maria. "You used to play around with funny stuff, but you never made things fly."

Samuel sighed. "Like this." Maria started to lift off the ground and looked a bit frightened. She started saying something in Spanish and Samuel set her down.

"What was that!" Maria asked, visibly shaken. 

"Maria, calm down. Sirius, Elanus, Harry, and James are wizards." Samuel said. 

"Not James he's not a devil worshiper!" Maria cried.

"It's not black magic." Samuel said. "It's not magic like we used to think, it's more of an ability, like fencing. You remember when we were younger, and none of the boys in your dad's classes thought you were normal? They thought you were strange because you could beat each and every one of them, including me?" 

Maria nodded slowly. "You were different, you had a talent for fencing. You have a God given talent for it, and your father is a sword master trained by his own father, who graduated from one of the best schools in Spain. There wasn't anything wrong with you, you couldn't help it."

"Are you a wizard?" asked Maria.

"No, I'm what used to be known as an Opposite. I just found out in the last few months." Samuel said.

"Where have you been the last five years?" Maria asked.

"I've been in England, training to become what they call a Wizard Slayer." Samuel said gently. "It's overwhelming I know, I didn't believe it to start with."

"He is a werewolf?" asked Maria.

"No that would be Remus, dear woman. I'm an animagus." Sirius replied. "I can turn into a dog. I'm sorry for frightening you."

"It's alright." Maria said. "I'm ok."

"We better not tell Dumbledore about this." Elanus said. "He'd go nuts."

"This is really going to make opening presents tonight awkward." James said.

"It's only Christmas Eve." Harry said. 

"We open presents on Christmas Eve, and a small second round Christmas morning." James said. 

Gene walked into the room, and Sirius sat back in his seat. "It's alright, I'm ok now." Gene said. "Just don't let it happen again." Gene sat down in his chair and looked around.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Gene. 

"Not that I know of sir." Sirius said.

Gene nodded. "What about those Weasley's, Remus, and Peter?" 

"Peter can rot in hell as far as I'm concerned." Sirius said. 

"We can invite the rest if you want." Elanus said, interrupting Sirius.

Gene shrugged. "Harry, how about it?"

Harry shrugged and looked down at the floor. "You've done so much already."

"Elanus, send an owl to the Weasleys, and anyone else Harry wants to invite." Gene said. "Quickly."

Elanus nodded. "Yes sir."

"Samuel, you better rest unless you know some kinda magic to cure yourself." Gene said. "Maria, see to what he needs."

"Gladly." Maria said, smiling at Samuel. Samuel shot his father a cold look, then recoiled when his father shot one back.

"James, get Sirius fixed up, and Harry you'll probably want to catch up with Sirius." Gene said. "Sirius, I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"It's alright, sir. I should apologize to you." Sirius said. "I'm sorry, I should have come to the house in human form. I just wanted to be a bit impressive."

Gene nodded. "Apology accepted. Now I think we need a tree and set the presents out. What are you people standing around here for, move!" 

Every snapped up and scurried out of the living room. Gene looked around the corner to make sure they were all gone, and sat back in his chair with a newspaper, smiling to himself.

"I haven't lost it." He said.

Samuel sat on his bed, watching Maria pace back and forth across his room, occasionally cursing in Spanish. He started to get up quietly and sneak out of the room but every time he tried Maria told him to sit back down.

"If that dog man touches a hair on your head I swear I'll cut him up to little pieces and feed him to my cat." She said rapidly followed by several other incoherent threats.

Samuel sat there and watched her walk back and forth. He reached for a t-shirt and started to pull it over his head. 

"You need to leave that off, I can't replace your bandages with it on." Maria snapped. 

"I wasn't bleeding that bad. I had my armour on still remember? He had just clawed through the vest and started to scratch me when James threw him off." Samuel said. "I'll be fine, I doubt I'll even need shots as much as you cleaned the cuts up."

Maria fumed for a few moments longer then threw herself at Samuel. Samuel caught her, genuinely startled. "Samuel I've never been so scared in my life, I thought that thing was going to kill you." She said between sobs.

"It's ok, Maria." Samuel said. "I've been through much worse, believe me. You're right he would have torn me up pretty bad before it was over. I don't think anyone would let that happen though. Especially not Dad, and you know it."

"I know." She sobbed. "I feel so guilty, I just stood there screaming, I froze inside. Can you believe that? I've never hesitated in my life, I should have done something."

"Everyone gets scared, and you did do something. You got James' and Dad's attention. Don't be so hard on yourself." Samuel said, running his fingers through her hair.

"Then I find out you could have blown the dog to bits." Maria said.

"I can't, Elanus maybe." Samuel said. "Probably not, Sirius is pretty strong."

Maria sighed still holding on to Samuel. "I'm acting like a silly little girl."

"You're fine. I was scared too when I first found out." Samuel said. 

"I'm so confused." Maria said.

"About what?" 

"When I was sixteen I came to this house to cook and clean after your mother died. My mama told me that three men under a roof by themselves wasn't good and the house needed a woman's touch. You were maybe eleven or twelve. You were a little boy I had known most of my life, smart and funny. My father taught you to fence from the time you were five or six just like me. Samuel, you grew up and when you were fifteen or sixteen you went away just as you were becoming interesting. You left for England a boy, and when I heard you were coming back I thought that same boy would be standing here. Instead, in boy's place was a strong, handsome, intelligent man, I didn't know what to think. Then when I saw that dog mauling you I was so scared I'd lose an important part of my life." Maria said.

Samuel sat in silence a few moments, taking it all in. "Maria, I didn't know you felt that way." He said holding her close.

"It's stupid, I know." Maria said.

"No, no it's not stupid. It was a shock to see you standing in the kitchen too. You were always the dorky older girl who beat all the other guys at everything. I came home and a beautiful woman barely older then me." He said. "I didn't know you were only three years older then me."

"How old did you think I was?" Maria asked.

"I know better then that." Samuel said distractedly. 

Maria shoved on Samuel's chest then gaped in wide eyed horror as he winced in pain and she realized she'd been snuggled up to his chest the whole time. Blood oozed from one of his wounds and soaked into the bandage. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll get you cleaned up again let me get some water." She said as she ran out of the room. Samuel shook his head and touched the wound. The blood flow stopped as soon as he touched it. He lay down on his bed, mentally debating whether or not he should tell her he could probably accelerate the healing.

Meanwhile James cleaned Sirius' bloodied nose in the upstairs bathroom while Harry talked about the happenings at Hogwarts. James finished and washed his hands.

"It's all clean." James said. "If you know a spell to put it back, I'd use it now."

Sirius took his wand from his robes and waved it at himself and chanted a spell. The swelling in his nose went down, and it straightened itself out a bit. 

"So there's a spy at Hogwarts." Sirius said. "Tell me why Samuel hasn't captured her yet?"

"He wants to find out who her followers are and what they're up to. A hydra was sent after me the night before we left." Harry said. "We think they're planning an attack on the school."

"I know that. I didn't know about the snake." Sirius said. "I suppose this Samuel has some trick up his sleeve to fend off the attack?"

"He's smarter then you think." James said. "Extremely resourceful and creative too. So is Elanus, you don't think he got his position by being dumb do you?"

Elanus walked into the room, holding a quill in his right hand. "I've got all the letters sent. Uncle Gene's saying it's time to open presents or something like that, If Sirius is all fixed up."

"I think he's ready." James said, wiping his hands dry.

"We've even got some stuff for you, Mr. Black." Elanus said. "Courtesy of the Department. Don't worry, we're not sending you to prison."

"From what I hear, Azkaban isn't much of anything anymore." Sirius remarked.

Elanus grinned. "I thought it was stupid to use dementors anyway. That's not my department though. Come on."

The four hurried downstairs into the living room. They were greeted by a small, decorated Christmas tree that Gene had somehow managed to pull out of the storage room. Underneath it sat several presents both large and small. Samuel walked into the living room a few minutes later carrying an armload of small boxes. Maria followed close behind him, smiling brightly. Samuel carefully placed the boxes under the tree and sat down on the floor away from the tree. Maria sat next to him and slipped her arm under his and put her head on his shoulder. Gene glanced at Samuel, who shrugged and smiled weakly. Harry, Sirius, James and Elanus sat down on the couch. Gene stood up and smiled at the people in his living room.

"This is certainly a larger gathering then we're used to here. Family, new friends, old friends and what have you. In a moment we're going to open presents, but that's not what Christmas is all about." Gene said. "Some say it's the Spirit of Giving, and being with family that gives meaning to Christmas. To others it's a celebration of a celestial event or the onset of winter. I'll tell you right now none of those things have anything to do with the meaning of Christmas, though I suppose they play a small insignificant part. We celebrate Christmas, in honour of the birth of our Saviour Jesus Christ. If that birth never happened none of us would likely be sitting here." Everyone around the room agreed, except Harry and Sirius who were slightly confused, but nodded their heads politely. "Now, if let's see, the guest of honour would pass out the presents. That's you Harry."

Harry stood up and walked to the Christmas tree and picked up presents and started calling names. Soon everyone had an almost equal number of gifts and began opening them. Everyone received a handmade pocket knife from Gene, and small kit to sharpen and clean them. Maria received a box of imported perfumes and a gift certificate for cosmetics and other such things from Samuel, James and Gene. James received a new game, Harry a wide assortment of Quiditch gear, and everyone received candy from Mrs. Weasley. There were a set of strange boxes marked from Fred and George Weasley that everyone received as well. When the boxes were opened they exploded confetti everywhere and there were various novelty items inside. By far the most intriguing gifts were from Elanus. He gave everyone magical gadgets and trinkets of all sorts, and instructions on using them. There were Privacy Disks, Lock Openers, Ice Melters, Self Writing Quills, and several other things handed out. In each of the boxes Samuel gave to the wizards there was a finely crafted wand. Before any of the wizards touched their wands Samuel spoke up.

"Before you touch those, keep in mind they have two magical components inside. They will bond to you, whether you like it or not. Hermione Granger, one of the top students at Hogwarts had difficulty controlling them, as did the Charms Professor. They take a lot of getting used to, and they're extremely powerful." Samuel said.

Sirius grinned and took his wand from the box. The wand glowed brightly for a few moments, and Sirius paled. "This is the strongest wand I've ever seen. It's got to be worth a fortune."

"Master Ollivander himself couldn't accomplish in a lifetime what Samuel has in less then six months." Elanus said, taking his wand from the box. "These are exquisite, Uncle Gene, did you carve the handles?" Gene nodded in response. Elanus waved his wand at a Christmas tree ornament, the ornament began to float off the tree and then started spinning erratically. Elanus began to sweat as he tried to lower the ornament.

"That's what Granger did." Samuel said chuckling at Elanus.

"A little help here." Elanus said, his voice straining. Samuel concentrated on the magic flowing out of the wand. He could see flaws in the spell, he strengthened the spell and Elanus quit shaking. Slowly the ornament drifted back to the tree and took it's place.

"You were right, they are strong." Elanus said. 

"I'm going to Ollivander's for some lessons when we get back." Samuel said. "Hopefully I can improve my work a bit. I don't think I'll ever make many one component wands though."

The ornament suddenly exploded and Maria yelped and hid behind Samuel. Sirius quickly put his wand back in the box and shrugged. "Sorry."

Everyone cleaned up wrapping paper and confetti and gathered their new things up. Gene informed them that the best stuff would be under the tree on Christmas morning. The rest of the day was spent relaxing and having fun with their gifts. Elanus showed everyone how to use the stuff he gave them. Maria was impressed with a small device that helped her cooking by making food finish a bit faster, and another that allowed people to walk through solid walls. There was a little wing shaped gadget that when worn would let you fly a few feet off the ground but she was too afraid to try it. Finally night fell and the excited family went to bed. No one slept well from all the excitement that had happened that unusual Christmas Eve. Samuel slipped out the front door to find Sirius staring up at the sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" Samuel asked.

"Not a bit." Sirius said. "How's Harry been? At school I mean? You're the Muggle Studies Professor right?"

"A bit withdrawn, though he's braver then any twelve kids I've met his age." Samuel said. "He's been through a lot. There's the hero worship some people give him, and scorn other show for him. That, and the guilt over that boy that died last year. Harry feels pretty helpless, everyone seems to think he's the only one who can beat Voldemort."

Sirius nodded. "It's a huge responsibility. Those cowards at the Ministry don't help much either."

"I agree, I've seen nothing but cowardice and restrictions on doing anything about it. This whole not saying Voldemort's name is the biggest display of fear I've ever seen." Samuel said. "At least the Department of Mysteries isn't afraid of everything."

"Good leadership, Elanus was always a great guy." Sirius said. "He kept to himself though."

"How could you tell? I hear you, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew were the most popular students during your time." Samuel said.

"Oh Elanus had his part. He was brilliant, occasionally he'd make us things to use to play pranks with. The only thing was, he never gave us his best stuff, and he never wanted credit for any of it. He was always more concerned with bending, but never breaking the rules." Sirius said with a laugh. "Your family is very interesting."

"How so?" asked Samuel.

"Nobody remembered Gene was Lily's half brother. I did, but I was already chasing Peter down when it actually mattered. You know we thought he was the most clumsy person in the world. He would get curious about something magical and touch it. Half the time it'd fall over, and he'd try to set it back up but it wouldn't ever stay." Sirius said. "Most of the time it was like the magic was just…"

"Sucked right from it?" Samuel finished Sirius' phrase.

"Right. When he touched me, I felt myself changing I couldn't stop it. I tried to change back but couldn't." Sirius said.

"I noticed that too. I think he's like me, an Opposite." Samuel said.

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

"Kind of the opposite of a wizard, but not exactly." Samuel replied. "I can move stuff, manipulate light, transfigure things, strengthen or weaken magic spells, and some other stuff like project thoughts but that's what I'm best at. I do it all without magic. I think dad can negate magic entirely, and probably other things. From what I've read I would have been considered strong in the days before wands. I can't negate magic entirely, or dispel magical items."

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. Do you think Gene is stronger then you?" asked Sirius.

"Very much so." Samuel replied. "He's either not aware of it. Elanus told me he'd never been able to use magic within fifty of dad. He could only use it after asking dad's permission, and even then if dad didn't want it to happen, it seemed like it wouldn't. Elanus figured it was some subconscious thing on his part, because dad has such a commanding presence."

"How was he able to use it in the house then?" asked Sirius.

"If I'm right it's either because the wands are just so strong it overpowered dad. It could also be that dad was curious and wanted to see the wands work, since we'd made them." Samuel said. "Of course, he did carve the handles, so it could very well be that since his touch went into making them, they just worked. He didn't carve your wand though, I did."

Sirius nodded. "It's going to be a real treat for Harry tomorrow, he's never had much of a real Christmas. Has he got a girlfriend yet?"

Samuel laughed. "He's working on it. A pretty asian girl named Cho Chang. One day he was really depressed, so the Weasley twins and I staged an 'accident' and she ended up giving Harry his glasses back, and they talked for half an hour. They're planning on seeing each other after the vacation."

"The seeker for Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked. "I've seen her, wow, if there were girls that looked that good when I was in school, I'd have never left. I don't know what to think of her, she doesn't smell right."

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know, if you were a dog I could explain it perfectly. Humans don't 'hear' smells like dogs do." Sirius replied. 

"Well like most girls her age, she's probably got more then a few things going on in her life. I suppose dogs can sense stuff like that." 

"Fear, regret, sadness, happiness, joy, anger, and many other emotions have their own smell." Sirius said. "I smell this on a lot of people, but don't know what it is. Probably just weird body chemistry, the other dogs never had a problem with it."

Samuel chuckled and shook his head. "She's a nice girl, really. Harry knows what he likes, I'll tell ya that."

"Could you show me that light bending trick?" Sirius said.

Samuel nodded and gestured at the road in front of them. The shadows on the road seemed to swirl and writhe. A dark shape seemed to rise off the street, blacking out the faint glimmer of the lights from the factories in the distance. The shadow began growing arms and legs, and a crooked slash opened where a mouth would be, as did two narrow slits for eyes. Sirius scooted back staring at the monster.

"What is that?" asked Sirius.

"Just a shadow, it's not really there. I've been working on shaping them for weeks." Samuel said. "See, throw a rock at it."

Sirius picked up a small stone, and threw it at the shadow, the rock flew through and clattered to the road on the other side. Sirius drew his wand and waved it at the shadow and then threw another rock. The rock bounced off, and almost hit Samuel.

"How'd you do that?" asked Samuel.

"Made a wall of air around it." Sirius replied. Samuel rubbed his chin and gestured at the shadow. Immediately the shadows returned to normal. "We better get to bed." Samuel said. "It's late, and I want to be fully alert when all the guests come over."

"Not to mention fully alert when that Maria hangs on you." Sirius said. "She's in love with you I can smell it. You like her too."

Samuel shook his head. "Well no use hiding stuff from a dog, usually observing is my department though. You're right, absolutely right. I'm going to bed." Samuel 

Sirius chuckled. "Good night."

Samuel went to bed, and dreamed of Maria. The night was cool, and the air crisp. Outside Sirius sat staring of into the distance. The tall grasses swayed in submission to the cold winter wind that swept over the plains. In the distance the howls of the wild dogs drifted over the expanses. Sirius yawned slightly and slowly walked back into the house to his own bed. Tomorrow would be Christmas, and the solemn night spoke of an exciting day.


	14. House Guests and The Trip Home

**Chapter 14: ****Houseguests and the Trip Home**

The wind scoured over the plains relentlessly howling outside the house. Those inside woke up when the sun peeked through their windows and excitedly found their way to the living room. True to his word Gene had piled gifts up around the tree. Unlike the previous day, they were unwrapped and stacked neatly with names of the recipients stuck to each pile with an adhesive memo note. When everyone arrived downstairs they looked at their things. 

"Wow!" Maria exclaimed, squealing in delight when she unsheathed a fine basket hilted rapier from it's sheath. The basket on the hit was an intricate webbing of fine silver wire. She traced her finger over the outline of a horse that was worked into the delicate design. "It's beautiful! Thank you Mr. Evans!" she said. On top of a new set of fencing armour were a pair of black leather gloves. "Italian leather!" she squealed, putting the gloves on.

"Hogwarts Robes!" James said. "Great! So I can go back?" James asked his father. Gene nodded. James mouthed a silent cheer as he tried the robes on. On the floor where they were laying there was a flat wooden box. James opened it, and inside were dozens of pencils, pens, paint brushes and other artistic implements. He flipped the tray up, revealing yet another tray of paints and watercolors. Continual flipping revealed more and more trays full to the brim with different objects for sculpting, painting, drawing and a few other things James didn't recognize. "That's a wizard's art set." Elanus said. "It's guaranteed never to run out of anything." James grinned and found a tray with paper and set to work on a picture. 

Elanus opened a box that sat in his place. Inside was an old style cap and ball revolver. Shocked, Elanus carefully pulled the firearm from its felt lining and turned it over in his hand. "Is this what I think it is?" Elanus asked. "Sure is." Gene said. "It belonged to my grandfather. One of many, It's a black powder revolver so you can't buy cartridges for it if you deign to shoot it." Replacing it in the box, Elanus examined the cleaning implements that were also in the box and smiled. "This goes on display right behind my desk. Thank you!"

Harry turned over a broomstick in his hands. "Thanks, but I already have a Firebolt." Harry said. Elanus chuckled and shook his head. "That's a special broomstick, Harry. It's been modified for use at my department. I think you find it's quite a bit faster, in fact I don't think they sell broomsticks as fast and manoeuvrable as that. Also, it's got a feature that allows you be invisible while you're on it if you want." Harry stared at the broomstick and looked longingly at the door. "You can try it after lunch." Gene said.

Sirius had a small pile of things as well. Gene had dug out some of the pictures from his visit to England so many years ago. Fascinated by the pictures Sirius thanked Gene and smiled as old memories flooded into his head.

Samuel had by far the largest stack of presents in the room. He picked up the object on top. It was a shirt of fine chain mail, with a crest on the chest. "Dad, this must have taken ages to make, you shouldn't have.". "Three years." Gene replied. "Worth every moment." Samuel fingered the tiny rings that made the mail then slipped it on over the shirt he was wearing. The mail fit Samuel exactly. Maria looked closely at the metal links. "You couldn't get a needle through this." She said. Gene smiled with pride at his work. Samuel stood up and picked up the rest of the pieces of armour. There was a pair of thick but supple leather pants with the same fine chain mail overlaid on them, and free moving metal joints at the knees. A pair of metal topped boots, and a set of greaves for the shins completed the set. Samuel picked up a pair of leather and metal gloves and slipped them on his hands. He picked up a white surcoat and put that on as well, and tied it at the waist with a black sash laying on the floor. The suit perfectly matched up and Samuel no longer appeared to be the average young musician, but instead a warrior who looked as comfortable and right in the armour as he did in the jeans and t-shirt a moment before.

"Fitting armour for a fine wizard slayer." Elanus said, with a nod of approval. 

"It looks right on you." Maria said, gaping at Samuel. Samuel blushed and sat down on the couch, trying to remove his boots.

There was a knock at the door and Gene stood up to answer it. Outside stood the Weasley family, and Hermione. Gene let them in and they nervously looked around. 

"Arthur Weasley!" Elanus said, shaking Arthur's hand. "How have you been?"

"Elanus Green?" asked Arthur. "It's been years."

Hermione smiled as she passed small boxes around to those gathered in the living room. Molly Weasley pulled a white cardboard box from her hand bag and handed it to Samuel. 

"Merry Christmas, I hope we did a good job with it."

Samuel opened the box and pulled out a shimmering silver cloak. The cloak appeared to have tiny scales on it, and was lined with some sort of silk like fabric. Standing up, Samuel threw the cloak around himself and clasped it with a dragon shaped pin at the collar. The cloak wrapped around Samuel so that while he was standing perfectly still nothing but his head was exposed. Maria reached out and touched the cloak and ripples of colour spread out from her fingertips much to her surprise. Samuel's eyes went wide and he turned his head to the Christmas tree. Almost immediately the cloak's color shifted to that of the tree. Pine needles, and branches could be seen in the cloak as well. Samuel stood in front of the tree, and his outline all but disappeared. Moving over to the wall, he expected the cloak to turn the off white color of the paint. Instead the cloak remained green.

  
"I like green, but this is strange." Samuel said. He glanced at Maria, who was smiling brightly at him. The cloak suddenly burst into a riot of blues and purples that swirled and rippled towards the edges.

"Must respond to thought." Samuel said, blushing. The cloak turned a shade of red to match Samuel's face as everyone laughed. The cloak's colour deepened to match his embarrassment. Samuel shook his head and the cloak was once again a shimmering silver colour.

"That will go really well with your armour." Gene said approvingly.

James snickered. "It will, just as long as there aren't any pretty girls around." 

Samuel muttered something under his breath and removed the cloak. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

Fred sat on the floor fingering his broomstick. "Say, when do we get to try these out?" 

"After lunch." Gene said.

"I haven't started lunch yet. The 'goose' isn't done yet anyway." Maria said. "They might as well go try them."

"Alright." Gene said as he stood up from his chair. "I only got to see Quiditch once, I'd like to see those things in action again."

Ron, Harry, Fred and George ran out the door with their broomsticks and surveyed the area. 

"You can fly over anything behind the house." Gene said. "I'd suggest very strongly not flying towards those factories."

"Why not?" asked George.

"One of 'em is a nuclear armaments disassembly plant." Gene said. "They won't even think before shooting you down."

"How dreadful." Molly said, stepping behind Gene. "Won't they be seen?"

"Probably." Gene said. 

Elanus gave a small box to Fred and instructed him to take it to the middle of the field and open it.

"What is that?"

"Invisibility Dome." Elanus replied. "It'll make sure they aren't seen."  
  


Fred flew out to the middle of the field and set the box down the area around it up to the street flickered and distorted. From the road all anyone could see was the Evans house and a few cars. Harry and Ron were the first ones in the air, followed closely by George. They flew around each other whipping back and forth for what seemed like ages. Finally Maria came out of the house and called everyone in for lunch. The flyers grudgingly landed and trudged inside. Molly, Maria, Hermione and Ginny had set the table perfectly and a large roast bird sat in the centre of the table. 

"These wizards sure know how to cook fast." Maria commented. "This bird was roasting all night" she said to Samuel. 

Samuel grinned at Maria, and went into the kitchen to wash his hands. The girls brought out the rest of the meal while everyone was cleaning up. It was by far the best Christmas dinner any of them had ever had. After giving thanks they all filled their plates and moved to different parts of the house, as the table wasn't nearly large enough to accommodate all the guests. The adults, excepting Samuel and Maria stayed in the kitchen, the students went into the living room.

"I hear you're a department head like Elanus." Gene said to Arthur Weasley

"Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Arthur said between mouthfuls.

"That must be a very interesting job." Gene said. "You work with muggle stuff a lot?"

Arthur shook his head. "Just enchanted muggle things. I coordinate raids on places where dark magic artefacts are in use as well."

"I see." Said Gene.

"He really agitates Mr. Fudge too." Elanus said with a chuckle.

"That's the head of the Ministry of Magic?" asked Gene. "The one that denies that Voldemort character is back?"

Molly nodded. "He's too blind to see it!"

"You know, he sounds like a traitor to me." Gene said with a shrug.

Every head turned to Gene. "How so?" Sirius asked.

"Well, he did bring that dementor to the Crouch boy right?" asked Gene. "He surely knew that Albus would have him subdued. Then the dementor sucked the life out of Crouch. He refused to look after Azkaban, even though all evidence pointed to Voldemort's return right? Sounds like he's destroying evidence to me." 

Sirius nodded in agreement, as did everyone else at the table, though hesitantly. 

"He just say by when Azkaban was broken into, and all the dementors left. He's continually hampered Hogwarts, and put the students in danger." Gene said. "He may just be an idiot, but it sounds to me like he sympathizes with Voldemort, and his followers."

"If he's not one himself." Arthur finished.

"You know Arthur, you should have had his job." Elanus said. "You're perfect for it. Why didn't you ever run?"

"I feel that mistreatment of muggles is wrong. I felt like I could do more good where I'm at." Arthur said with a shrug.

"If you ever decide to challenge Fudge's position, I'm behind you." Elanus said. "I agree with my uncle completely. Fudge is simply not competent for the job."

Arthur nodded and shrugged. 

With that the table fell into lighter conversation. In the living room the laughter of the students broke the monotony. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other while James and the twins cracked jokes about them. Harry sat with a dreamy look on his face, obviously daydreaming about Cho. Ginny sat next to Samuel and Maria quietly eating her meal, and staring at Harry.

"He's kinda cute huh?" Maria whispered to Ginny. Ginny started and blushed. "Why don't you go sit by him?"

"I can't." Ginny replied. 

"Sure you can." Maria said. "What's he daydreaming about?"

"Probably Cho Chang." Ginny said quietly. "He thinks she's pretty."

"Prettier then you?" asked Maria, still whispering.

  
Ginny nodded and sighed. Maria leaned over and whispered something to Samuel, who shook his head at her. She looked at him hard, and Samuel looked shocked and shook his head again. After a few moments staring at each other Maria whispered something else into his ear. Samuel's face paled and he grudgingly nodded his head. Maria turned to Ginny and winked. Samuel muttered something under his breath and shifted his position slightly so that his back was towards Maria. Maria smirked and pushed on his back playfully. The families finished their meals, but sat talking long after they had cleaned their plates. Evening slowly crept up on them, finally turning to darkness. Gradually everyone fixed for themselves a plate of leftovers for dinner. Finally it was time to retire. All the rooms in the house, including the living room were filled with sleeping guests. Sirius assumed his dog form and slept outside on the porch. The hours drug on and slowly the sun began to peek into the windows. Soon the house was bustling with activity. The Weasleys packed their things up, no small task with the number of gifts they received. Maria and Hermione busied themselves in the kitchen while Gene, Samuel and James carried four large wooden crates from the shed. Harry and Sirius were watching the goings on amusedly when Samuel walked up to them, carrying an axe over his shoulder.

"We won't get to England 'til tomorrow morning, or tonight even if we time it right." He said. "I need some help with something, you two care to help?"

Harry and Sirius looked at each other curiously and shrugged. "What do you need help with?"

"I need to cut down a mesquite tree." Samuel said.

Sirius stood up and stretched. "Why not."

Samuel grinned and led them out of the house across the highway and over a barbed wire fence. There was nothing for miles except leafless, short shrubby bushes that covered the landscape. After a few minutes walking Samuel led them to what appeared to be the largest, most expansive of these shrubs. Three shovels were already laying beside the bush. 

"We need to cut this down, and extract the root." Samuel said. "I've got the low branches cleared, and I'll do the cutting, if you two would be so kind as to pull the branches back, and help me dig."

"Doesn't look to bad." Harry said, reaching for the tree. As soon as his hand touched the tree he jerked back. A small droplet of blood formed on his finger.

"They have thorns. Be careful." Samuel said as he made the first swing at the tree. The axe bit deeply into the wood and after several cuts the first branch fell. Several other branches about as big around as a baseball bat fell quickly. Soon there was nothing left but a stump with severed ends of branches dotting it. Harry and Sirius drug the felled branches away and Samuel picked up a shovel.

"Couldn't we just magic it out?" asked Harry.

"Try it." Samuel said.

Harry took his wand from his pocket and waved it at the stump. For all his efforts nothing happened. Sirius tried the same with the wand he'd received the day before and nothing happened either. 

"It's got some sort of resistance." Samuel said. "I wouldn't have thought a weed like this would be worth anything, but apparently they are. Either that or they're just stubborn. I can't even raise them out of the ground, it's too much of a strain." He said as he sunk his shovel into the ground. The three started digging, and after they had broken ground, Sirius cast a charm on the shovels that would make them dig by themselves. After about an hour the shovels stopped and the three looked down into the hole. What they saw was a large ball of wood with many roots shooting off of it. Samuel picked his axe up and started cutting through the roots. Finally he got down to the tap root which was almost as big around as both of his legs. Several axe swings later the root broke free. The three hauled it out of the hole and quickly put the excess dirt back in. 

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Sirius.

"You'll see." Samuel said, waving his hand at the mesquite braches and root. They began floating about an inch off the ground. "Just stubborn I think." 

The three started back towards the house, carrying their shovels behind them. The mesquite was packed inside one of the crates. Afternoon came and everyone's belongings were stacked with the crates. Maria made them a big lunch and pleaded with them to come along.

"I've only been out of Texas once in my life." Maria said. "Please let me see England, at least your little part of it." She pleaded.

"It's not safe." Samuel said. 

"Besides you're a muggle." Elanus said.

"So is Gene, James and Samuel." Maria replied. "You're letting them go. So what if it's not safe?"

"There could be a real war occur." Samuel said. "People are likely to die. We can't take you into that."

"You're taking your kids into that!" Maria said. "Students, besides I could teach some of them to defend themselves, the older ones."

"It doesn't look like we're going to win this one." Gene said. 

"I think it would be fascinating to have another muggle around." Arthur said. "Maybe she can explain some things to us."

"That's what Professor Green is for, dear." Molly said. 

"She can come along." Elanus said. "She's got a point, I don't know of anyone better qualified then her to teach self-defense, besides her father."

Maria grinned triumphantly at Samuel and ran to a bed room and carried out a suitcase in one hand and a long, hard plastic box in another. She quickly went outside and piled them with the rest of the luggage and came back in.

"It's three o'clock." Elanus said. "We'll arrive about nine, we'd better go."

Everyone gathered outside with the crates and Elanus produced a small disk. He turned it in his hand and the surroundings began to shift. The endless plains changed rapidly into a small forest clearing. The clear blue sky became overcast and dim, and the wind calmed to a light breeze.

"We're here." Elanus said. "This is about a mile outside Hogsmeade. You'll find it fairly easy to Apparate here to wherever you need to be. I'll port the students and whoever else is going to Hogwarts to the train station, along with the luggage."

Hands were shook and hugs given and Gene was thanked for the wonderful holidays. Soon Gene, Elanus, Samuel, James, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley children found themselves at the Hogsmeade train station. Elanus arranged for transportation to the Hogwarts grounds so the luggage could be unloaded. They soon were sitting comfortably in the Gryffindor common room talking amongst themselves. It had been a good holiday, but they were glad to be home.


	15. Giant Squid and Fishing Americans

Chapter 15: Giant Squid, and Fishing Americans

Author's Note: _This is k__ind of a set up chapter. Everything will start coming together really soon, I promise!_

It was an early January morning when Samuel donned his robes and made his way to the classroom. Excitement filled the air about the second term of the year. The muggle studies class had never seen enrolment like it had this year. A good portion of the student body signed up for the class. Samuel found himself with a nearly full day and each class period full to capacity with students. It was rumoured that to accommodate time and space demands the class was going to have to me moved into one of the larger auditoriums. He passed by a group of older students and waved to them. 

"Samuel!" Maria called out from amongst the students. Samuel spun on his heel and smiled.

"What is it?" Samuel asked. 

Maria pushed her way through the students and held up a wand and a roll of paper. "They said I have potential!" she said excitedly. "Look, I get to teach an after hours fencing class!"

"That's great!" Samuel said. "Want me to come?"

Maria shook her head. "You attract too much attention. I'd appreciate it if you'd send James though." She said.

Samuel frowned then nodded. "They might look to me, you're right. I need to get to class, I'll see you later. Which dormitory did they put you in?"

"Hufflepuff." Maria said. "I got sorted and everything."

Samuel grinned and waved, and headed off towards his classroom. He opened the door and to his surprise the room was completely packed with students. The students sat straight up in their seats when he put his briefcase on the table.

"Well, they weren't kidding about running out of room were they?" Samuel asked. "I'm Professor Green and this is Muggle Studies. Is everyone in the right class?"

Two students in the back started to stand up and leave. Samuel motioned for them to sit down. 

  
"I'd rather you be absent then late." Samuel said. The two sat back down in their seats. "I'll get it cleared out with your professors after class. Mr. Filch is monitoring the halls very closely this semester; tardiness is more heavily frowned on. That brings me to the point of restricted objects. About two dozen items have been added to the lists, most of these come from the Wizard Wheezes catalogue that's been distributed but various shady characters around here. The other items include Incendiary Incense, Landfill Candles and the ever favourite Animate Slime. If anyone has some of these items please turn them over to me and I'll make sure they get to the proper authorities, anonymously." He continued. "I'm going to pass around the roll sheet. Please put a checkmark by your name and pass it around. When everyone has checked their name, please bring it up here." Samuel said as he handed a large piece of parchment to a girl on the front row. 

"If any of you mistakenly bought one of the Muggle Studies Curriculum books, please don't hesitate to get your money back. We will not be using them this semester, or any other semester that I teach this class. Some of the students last semester were kind enough to compile their notes on each lesson. After a couple weeks last semester we produced a new Muggle Studies book based on these notes. While it's not been completely approved for use yet the governors have consented to let me use it. I've got about two hundred copies of it. It will greatly help you out in this class, and I'm selling them for two sickles each. Come by my office and pick one up."

A student in the middle raised his hand. "Yes?" Samuel asked, pointing to the student.

"Are they required?" the student asked.

"No, I'm not requiring them this semester. As I said they haven't been approved and while two sickles isn't much I hate to charge for a book you can't get at a store." Samuel said. "I'm highly encouraging them though, trust me this class will go a lot easier if everyone or most everyone has one. Alright, moving on."

Samuel discussed how the class would be organized and the requirements to complete the course. Finally the hour was over, and a new batch of students came in. The lunch hour tolled and Samuel made his way to the teacher's lounge. 

  
"Professor Green!" one of the other professors said cheerfully. "I'm glad your back this semester."

"I am as well; I had a lot of fun last year." Samuel said. 

"Could you give me some advice on how to make my class more enjoyable?" the professor asked. "The students find it boring."

"What do you teach?"

"Economics in the Wizard World." The professor said.

"They find that boring? I've always found economics fascinating." Samuel said. The professor looked at him incredulously. "I'm serious, it shows a lot about how people interact with each other, only on a much larger scale right?"

The professor hesitated then nodded slowly. "Yes, I guess it does."

"Show them how to apply it to their own lives, and show them how to use it to see what's going on around them." Samuel said. "You know one thing I've not seen here is a professor actually teaching these young wizards practical things like budgeting their money. Most of them have little idea how business works. In fact most of the magic classes don't show real practical ways of using magic. I think if you used your class to show them how to handle their own money as well as how their government uses it's money, they'll enjoy it better."

"You do bring up an interesting point. You know underage wizards can't use magic away from Hogwarts though right?" the professor asked.

"I know that, and I think that's wise." Samuel replied. "I'm just saying that a large portion of your curriculum involves a great deal of stuff that's never going to be used. While they should know how to do certain things, basics and such, I think more focus should be put on where and how they can use it in real life." 

"I think that's an excellent idea." An old sounding voice from behind Samuel said.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't see you there. Have a seat. Did that stuff I brought you work?" Samuel said. 

Dumbledore sat down at the table with Samuel and the other professor. "Yes, the headaches are gone, Mr. Green." Dumbledore said. "We had a duelling class one year. It didn't work out. I understand you're a fairly good dueller yourself, Mr. Longfellow."

The professor sat up in his chair and straightened his collar. "I don't mean to brag but I was a regional champion."  
  
"Would you like to take it up?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'd love to!" Professor Longfellow exclaimed. "I'll need help though. I know you aren't a wizard but would you help?" he asked, peering at Samuel questioningly.

"Sounds fine to me, if the headmaster here will allow it. If you think I'd be good help I'll certainly try." Samuel said. "Maria is teaching a fencing class; maybe we can have a midterm duel with them or something."

"Excellent idea." Dumbledore said. "You can use the lot beside the Quidditch Field."

"Great, we can post notices tomorrow." Longfellow said. "When can we start?"

"Next week." Dumbledore said. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get to lunch."

Dumbledore stood up and went down the hall. 

"Isn't this exciting?" Longfellow asked. "Do you know anything about wizard's duelling?"

"A bit, I've seen a few matches at the Ministry. Mostly just some wizards horsing around after lunch." Samuel said. "I've been fencing since I was five though; I'm sure a large number of the concepts are the same."

"I think so." Longfellow said. "I think you could provide some valuable input too. Muggle ways are different then ours, that might give our students a bit of an edge over others."

"You're probably right." Samuel said. "How do you keep the students from hurting each other?"

"That's just part of it. Really though that doesn't happen often, most of the students don't know ways to really cause bodily harm." Longfellow said.

"No safety measures?" Samuel asked. "There's got to be something."

"You start them out slow." Longfellow said. "Some will lean towards charms, some will use transfiguration, and some will conjure things and so forth. If they get out of hand, it's our job to stop them."

  
"I see." Samuel said. "Start them with a foil, and then move to a better weapon."

"Exactly." Longfellow said. "We really need to get to lunch."

The two professors walked to the Great Hall and Samuel pulled Longfellow to the Gryffindor table. 

"Guys, this is Professor Longfellow, he teaches Economics." Samuel said. "He's starting a duelling class."

Harry and Ron groaned. "Not again."

"I promise I know what I'm doing, unlike Gilderoy Lockhart." Longfellow said. "I'm a regional champion, or I was a few years ago."

"You guys probably ought to join." Samuel said. "For various reasons." He said looking Ron, Hermione and Harry over. 

"I joined Miss Maria's fencing class." Ginny said proudly. "I'm going to learn to defend myself."

Ron laughed. "Ginny with a sword. I'll have to see this."

"You will." Samuel said. "We're going to ask Maria if her fencers and our duellers want to have a match against each other. I wonder how wizarding students react to cold steel being jabbed at them."

Ron smirked and then looked very intent on eating his meal.

"When will this be held?" Harry asked. "I'd like to join, but I'm thinking about Maria's fencing class too."

"Probably at the same time as her class." Longfellow replied. "You need to decide one or another I think."

"If you want to join the duelling class, I can work with you when you're not practicing for Quidditch if you want." Samuel said. "Might even convince Maria to help once in a while."

Harry nodded. "I think I want to learn to use something larger then those fencing swords, but not a big sword. Like the one I used on the basilisk."

"Short sword maybe? We'll work on it." Samuel said. Harry grinned and finished his meal. Cho came over from the Ravenclaw table and smiled at Harry.

"Some friends and I are going to the lake this afternoon. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure." Harry stammered.

"Be at the courtyard at seven o'clock. Ron you and Hermione can come to if you want." Cho said. She smiled at everyone again and walked off gracefully towards the door. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up quickly and said goodbye to the few of their friends still sitting at the table.

"Well I've got a class, I better get going." Longfellow said as he slapped Samuel on the back. "I look forward to working with you."

Samuel reached up and shook Longfellow's hand. "I'll announce it in my class tomorrow."

Longfellow nodded and joined a few of his students as they walked out of the Great Hall. Samuel looked over and noticed Ginny still stirring her fork in what looked like mashed potatoes. Samuel slid over in front of her and looked at her for a moment.

"What's the matter?" asked Samuel. 

"Nothing." She said, resting her head in the palm of her hand. 

"Looks to me like you're a little depressed. What's wrong?" asked Samuel.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know."

"Does it have anything to do with Harry and Cho?" asked Samuel.

Ginny nodded slowly and sighed. "I guess."

"I know you like him, Maria told me." Samuel said. "He hasn't noticed you?"

"I can't compete with Cho. She's so pretty." Ginny replied. "Of course he hasn't noticed me. He's staring at her all the time, even in his head. She's pretty, she plays Quidditch, and she's smart. I'm just Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. I'm always in my brother's shadow."

"I don't think I've ever heard you this outspoken." Samuel said. "It can be pretty intimidating having older siblings. Maria has several older brothers, all extremely successful men. She lived in their shadow all her life, still does in many ways."

"Maria is so strong though." Ginny said.

"Sure, she had all those brothers she learned to deal with them." Samuel said. "She also learned to deal with James and I. I'm sure you have to."

"What does that have to do with Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well, Cho is older then he is by a year. Likely she'll want someone older then her. The other thing is and I'm no expert, you'll want to talk to Maria about this, but make him notice you. I don't mean flaunt yourself or anything like that, but be his friend. Ron is so absorbed with Hermione right now he's not got anyone to talk to but Fred, George and James. You know how those three are."

Ginny giggled. "The twins just ignore me or give really bad advice."

Samuel stood up. "Well you probably have a class, and I've got some rounds to make with Filch. Tell your professor you were in counselling."

Ginny nodded and ran around the table and hugged  Samuel before running off to her class. Samuel smiled and walked out of the Great Hall. As he walked down the corridor towards Filch's office he smiled at a couple of Slythern students straggling in the hall.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?" asked Samuel.

One of the students scoffed at him. "Is a muggle like you going to make us?"

"Hey, no reason to get an attitude with me. I was just asking." Samuel said. "You two need to run along."

One of the students drew his wand and pointed it at Samuel. "I wonder what a Green Skin curse will do to a muggle professor."

"Give it your best shot, I'm sure Dumbledore will be happy to know students are threatening professors in the halls." Samuel said.

The boy hesitated then put his wand in his cloak. The two ran off down the hall. When they were a good distance away they both suddenly tripped and received bloody noses.

"Careful guys! That floor was just mopped!" Samuel called out. The two students scrambled to their feet and ran off, cupping their hands over their noses. Samuel shook his head and walked off smiling. Upon arriving at Filch's office Samuel knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Filch called out.

Samuel opened the door and saw Filch sitting at his desk flipping through a book and frowning.

"That Quik-Spell book still giving you trouble?" asked Samuel. 

Filch tossed the book at a small cabinet that was against the wall next to his desk. "Rubbish, I can't get a blasted spell to work even with the Squib course."

"You'll get it." Samuel said. "Try it all without a wand. I've heard some of the less talented students are able to learn it that way, then they pick up the wand and it works right. It takes a lot more effort, but sometimes it clicks. You ready to make our daily rounds?" 

"Aye." Filch said. "Think we'll find anything?"

"I've got a good sized list from the Observers. I think we're up to five names now, three girls, two guys. I think we're getting close, besides they found where that snake was conjured." Samuel said. "Elanus put memory charms on all but one or two Gryffindor students, and of course the Weasleys, James, Hermione and Harry."

"How soon after?" asked Filch.

"He brought two or three Unspeakables here that night and they did it then." Samuel said. "All we need to do now is lay our own trap as close to the strike as possible. We know it's going to happen, we just can't let them know that. Peeves has been watching for me at night. He's reported very little."

"Peeves has been better behaved since you grabbed him, I'll grant him that." Filch said.

"He thinks he's a spy." Samuel chuckled. "You like fishing?"

"Of course." Filch replied. "Why?"

"Well, some of the students are going down to the lake today. Dad and I are going fishing want to come?" Samuel asked.

Filch nodded. "Sure." He said as he walked to his office door and opened it. "After you."

Samuel stepped out of the office and he and Filch made their way around the school discretely looking for clues and watching for the students on the list. Filch pointed out the rooms where the strange symbols had been found drawn in the dust, and hastily wiped away. When the rounds were over they found themselves relaxing in Samuel's office. Samuel was whittling down a wand and Filch was studying his Quik-Spell book. 

"You know if you really want to use magic." Samuel said. 

"I do." Filch said.

"Why don't you get one of the professors to make you a staff or a fake wand or something with spells already in it?" Samuel asked.

"That's hard to do I'm told." Filch replied.

"Elanus has several little rods with spells already in them in his pocket all the time." Samuel said. "He can make 'em, I bet if you asked him he'd do it for you. I've got some wands that haven't got components in 'em yet he could use." 

Filch nodded. "That's a good idea. No one would ever know."

"Exactly. It might help you learn it on your own to. There's nothing better then hands on learning." Samuel said. "What time is it?"

"It's nearing six o'clock I reckon." Filch said, looking at the shadow cast by the window.

"Dad's probably already out at the lake." Samuel said. "We better go."

"Is this really a fishing trip?" Filch asked.

"Is anyone ever just what we say it is?" Samuel asked. "I've got a suspicion is all."

Filch nodded and the two headed for the main entrance of the school. Sure enough Gene was making his way to the lake with several fishing poles and a large tackle box in hand. Samuel and Filch caught up to him quickly. They found a likely spot on the shore and set up their poles. The fish were ravenous, taking the bait almost as soon as the hooks hit the water. Soon the fish quit biting as much and a small group of students made their way to the lake many yards down from the fishermen. Samuel took an Omnocular from the tackle box and watched the students through it, occasionally taking pictures with a new feature Elanus had installed.

"You aren't using your rat?" Gene asked.

"Can't take pictures with marbles, dad." Samuel said. 

"What are you looking for anyway?" Gene asked.

"Well, two of the girls out there are on the list, I've seen them before." Samuel replied. "I doubt it's a coincidence."

  
"Are you saying this could be a set up?" asked Gene.

"Might be." Samuel said.

Samuel continued watching the students for a while. Gene and Filch continued fishing. The silence was broken only by the laughter of the students, and the occasional reeling in of a fish from the water. After darkness had fallen the students didn't show any sign of going back to the school.

"Shouldn't they be heading in soon?" asked Gene.

"No, not today." Filch said. "The third year students and above get to stay out an extra hour or two tonight."

Suddenly the silence was broken by a scream, and Samuel stood up quickly and started running towards the students. "Harry fell in!" he cried. Gene and Filch were immediately on their feet. Harry thrashed around in the water a moment and swam the several yards he had been pulled out, back to shore. A couple of sixth year boys pulled Harry from the water and pulled him to his feet. 

"What happened?" asked Samuel. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "I'm fine, I slipped on that rock out there and fell in." he said pointing to a rock that stuck out of the water three or four feet from shore.

Samuel nodded. "Alright, as long as you aren't hurt. I think that's enough playing in the lake for tonight. Somebody dry him off before he gets a cold, it's freezing out here." 

Hermione drew her wand and waved it at Harry. All the water in Harry's clothing seemed to run off and collect at his feet. Within moments he was completely dry. Cho ran up to him and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "I was so scared."

"I'm fine, really." Harry said with a dazed look and a large grin on his face. 

"Good." She said holding on to his arm. "I think we should go somewhere a little more private for a few moments. We need to talk. Is that alright Professor? We won't be long I promise."

Harry looked pleadingly at Samuel. Samuel turned to Gene and Filch for a few moments and the two older men nodded.

"You can but I need to borrow him for a quick second." Samuel said. "Man to man, that sort of thing."

Samuel turned his back to Cho and put Harry squarely in front of him. He gave Harry a small glass marble and said in a very loud voice. "This would normally have to be chaperoned, you know. I'm not up for making exceptions but I think we can just this once. You remember if anything inappropriate happens, this marble represents the size of your rear end after I'm done with you. You don't want to know it's other meaning. Be in the school in fifteen minutes."

Harry's faced flushed and he quickly shoved the marble in his pocket and nodded. "Good luck." Samuel whispered to Harry, and winked. Harry smiled and Samuel turned around. Harry and Cho walked down the lake a good distance and sat down behind a tree. 

"Alright, the rest of you should probably make your way back to the school. There's nothing to see here." Samuel said. 

Samuel chased the students off and Filch and Gene went back to the castle with them. Samuel himself stayed by lake well concealed in the small brush that grew on the lakeside. Finally Harry and Cho walked back to the courtyard hand in hand. Once they entered the castle Samuel turned around to see a large dog standing beside him. 

"Hello, Sirius want a treat?" Samuel asked.

Sirius transformed into his human self and shook his head. "Very funny. No, something's wrong that girl still doesn't smell right."

"You think she's really hiding something?" Samuel asked.

"I think so, and it's not just normal teenage angst. There were lots of girls her age here tonight, none of them smelled like her." Sirius said. "I sure hope it some kind of perfume. I don't trust her either way, I just don't want to hurt Harry."

"Some of the students on our list were out here with them tonight. They didn't bring dates, you think it's a coincidence?" 

Sirius shook his head. "No I don't someone is obviously trying to kill Harry. Did you hear that before he fell in?"

"I was way over there." Samuel said pointing down the shore. "We could barely hear them laughing, what was it?"

"It was a pop of some kind, coming from over there." Sirius said, indicating a few small trees several feet from the shoreline. "He fell in soon afterwards."

"Could it have been a branch snapping?" Samuel asked.

"No, nothing like that, it was quiet. I probably only heard it because I was in dog form at the time." 

"Right." Samuel said. "We'll be watching young mister Potter"

"When is the plan going into action?" asked Sirius. "I'm a bit out of the loop."

"Soon, very soon. All we need are a few more names, and a few more bat interceptions." Samuel said. "Elanus is going to work with the Observers in a few days. We'll have our people within the month I guarantee it."

"I just hope we aren't too late." Sirius said.

With that Sirius changed back into his dog form and ran off. Samuel walked back to the castle. That night he played for the students before they retired for the evening. The next few weeks would be long, and anything but easy.


	16. Identities and Preparations

**Chapter 16: Identities and Preparations**

**Author's Note: _As per request this is kind of an Elanus chapter. I will develop his character more soon, or perhaps in another story. He is the head of the Department of Mysteries, and he's very good as his job.  I did kind of rip of the "Tracker" idea from "Total Recall" but I couldn't figure anything else out that wouldn't be too obvious. _**

The calendars changed to February and snow covered everything in a sheet of white. Samuel and Professor Longfellow stood observing their duelling class. One of the students who was well known for using fire and lightning bolts was duelling another student who's preferred technique was conjuring small animals and other animate objects to fight for him. The bolt flinger waved his wand at the conjurer and a small bolt of lighting arced from his wand. Before the conjurer could react the bolt connected with him and gave him a nasty shock. He fell over and Samuel rushed to pull him to his feet. 

"Alright, what did Robert here do wrong?" Longfellow asked. 

"He didn't use a counter spell fast enough." One of the students answered.

"Right." Longfellow said.

"Excuse me." Samuel said, dusting Robert off. "How do you counter lightning like that it's too fast."

"Good point. Anyone?" Longfellow asked the students.

"You don't." Hermione said. "You prevent it."

"How do you know it'll be used?" Samuel asked.

"There's really not a way." One of the other students answered.

"How about an insulation spell?" Samuel asked Longfellow.

"That might work." Longfellow replied. "What do you propose?"

Samuel whispered something into Robert's ear. The young wizard looked at Samuel in disbelieve and then shrugged. Robert waved his wand and then saluted the other student and they began duelling again. The bolt flinger waved his wand at Robert and lightning arced from it. Just before he completed the spell though Robert conjured a small iron rod that attracted the lightning and conducted it harmlessly into the ground then disappeared. Before the bolt flinger could react Robert waved his wand and the bolt flinger's wand flew from his hand.

"What did you do?" asked Longfellow.

"He told me to make a small rod in the ground." Robert replied.

"He basically grounded the electricity. I was going to tell him to make the air really dense around him too." Samuel said. "Might provide him some protection, but who knows where the lightning would arc. It'd also help against fire."

Longfellow nodded. "Keep note of that, we'll try that on a dummy later. We're duelling the fencers next week, so prepare yourself. You're all dismissed."

The students returned to the castle and Longfellow and Samuel began cleaning up. "That was interesting." Longfellow said. "Lightning is hard to get around safely."

"You could probably accomplish the same thing with a small rod in your shoe." Samuel said. 

"How do you think they'll fare against the fencers? I've seen them, they're good." Longfellow asked.

"Well, having spells cast at you is one thing, but having someone try to skewer you while you're casting a spell is another. I think they have a shot though. Maria's asked Elanus and I to help her with something that'll give 'em a bit more of an edge over the duellers." Samuel said.

"What's that?" asked Longfellow.

"Well, I really can't tell you. I can tell you this though, it's a revolutionary idea in magic use from what Elanus is saying." Samuel said. "He's thinking about incorporating something similar at his Department."

"I hope it's not some invincibility charm or something." Longfellow said. "He's really quite brilliant with that sort of thing."

"Nothing like that." Samuel said. "I'm on my way to help him with it right now actually."

Longfellow nodded. "I won't keep you. See you tomorrow." 

Samuel waved to Professor Longfellow and ran off. He found Elanus waiting in his office with Filch. Filch was waving a wand around making a kerchief dance in the air.

"I see those wands are working nicely." Samuel said watching the kerchief.

"Yes!" Filch said. "Dumbledore even told me I could use them to take a first and second year wizard exam."

"I think he's really learning how the spells work too." Elanus commented. "He can use the wands to start the spell, but he's the one that controls what it does."

"How many can you put in one wand?" Samuel asked, sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"Oh, four or five depending on what it is." Elanus replied. "That one has a levitation spell, and a charms. I also made him one to help with his rounds and obnoxious students."

"Great." Samuel said. "Have you got Maria's stuff ready?"

Filch stood up. "I'd love to stay but I've got to get to my office." Filch said. "I have a large box full of stuff I confiscated from a Ravenclaw. It needs sorted and locked away."

"Have a good one." Samuel said nodding to his friend.

Filch grunted and closed the door behind him as he walked out of the office. Elanus in the mean time had pulled a simple rapier from a closet that occupied part of one wall. Samuel drew it from it's scabbard and examined it carefully.

"Does it work?" asked Samuel.

"Like a dream, I don't know why we never thought of this. We're going to be issuing these to all the Wizard Slayers with any talent for magic at all." Elanus said, taking the rapier from Samuel. He pointed the tip of the blade to a book sitting on top of a cabinet and said 'Leviosa!'. The book started levitating and flew around the room as Elanus pointed the tip of the sword at the door. The book hit the door and fell to the ground.

"Careful." Samuel said as he held his hand out. The book flew into his hand and snapped shut. "This one is for one of my students."

"That the new muggle studies curriculum?" Elanus asked. 

"Sure is." Samuel said. "We've sold most of them and the board of governers is highly impressed. Except Lucius Malfoy, he thinks I'm the devil or something because of that little incident with James and Draco."

"Lucius is a hardened Death Eater." Elanus said. "I'd like nothing more then for Arthur Weasley to raid his house again so I can examine the stuff they find. We could lock him up for the rest of his life I imagine."

"Which brings me to another point." Samuel said, chuckling. "How are preparations coming?"

"If you mean with the spies." Elanus said, tapping a small disk on Samuel's desk. "Fine. In fact while you guys are intercepting the owl tomorrow night, I'm going to be watching our little friend."

"Tonight?" asked Samuel.

"I'll be planting Trackers on the ones we have on our list." Elanus said. "Harry was kind enough to let me borrow the Marauder's Map his father made as well. We'll be able to see who's sneaking about."

"What are we doing then?" asked Samuel.

"If all goes well we should be able to take them down inside a week." Elanus said. "Since we figure the strike will come some time next month. What have you got on Harry?"

"Well, someone is obviously trying to cause him bodily harm." Samuel said. "It's only been through 

"Harry is a very important young man." Elanus said. "It's not surprising that he's a target."

"Sirius told me that he heard a pop when Harry fell in the lake back in January. I may have told you this before, but it sounds to me like someone magically pushed him in, though Harry said he never felt pushed." Samuel said. 

"Some people think Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort." Elanus said. "I suspect that's why he's being attacked."

"Yeah, and all the coincidences that have foiled their efforts are amazing." Samuel said. "His guardian angel is working over time."

Elanus nodded. "I'm going to go take a nap, I've got a long night tonight. Getting into the dormitories isn't easy."

"Look in the top drawer of the desk. There's a slip of paper in there with all the passwords to the dormitories." Samuel said. "I updated it this morning, so most of 'em should be right."

"How did you?" asked Elanus.

"The Observers. They're handy." Samuel replied.

Elanus nodded. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Samuel waved to his cousin as he left. Elanus made his way to the guest quarters. His room was fairly large by Hogwart's standards, and well decorated and furnished. He sat down in the large, plush chair that occupied one corner of the room and took his shoes off. After stripping down to his underclothes and donning a pair of pajamas he flopped down in his bed and went to sleep. It was almost nightfall when he woke up. He carried a bathrobe with him to the guest washroom and after a quick bath he went back into his room. He kneeled and looked under the bed and pulled out a large wooden box and fingered a secret lever. The box opened and inside was a set of black clothing, and an assortment of strange trinkets. He pulled the black pants and shirt on, they fit him snugly and as soon as he buttoned the last button all the seams disappeared. It looked like he was wearing one solid, tight fitting piece of cloth. He pulled out a pair of gloves and they too melded with the suit as soon as he pulled them over his fingers. The last thing was a hood without any openings even for the face. His vision was unhindered though because to him it appeared there was nothing in front of his face, even though he could feel it. He gathered the trinkets from his box and stuck them in a hidden pocket in his suit. The pocket didn't bulge out any, and it looked as if there wasn't anything in it. Soon the opening to the pocket wasn't visible either. 

"Activate." Elanus said.

The suit shimmered and suddenly Elanus was invisible. He walked out the door not making a sound, the suit even muffled his breathing. His first stop would be the Hufflepuff dormitories. He slipped into their common room behind a student and sat in a corner, waiting for them all to go to bed. He reached in his hidden pocket and pulled a rolled up map from it and studied it carefully. To him the map was visible but to everyone else there was nothing in the corner. Finally spotting his target he went to the girls rooms. He quickly found the right room, and then located his mark. She was sleeping soundly. Pulling one of the strange trinkets from his pocket he crouched beside her bed. He tapped the device and put it on her cheek. The trinket shrank down and seemed to crawl inside her nose. Once inside he knew it would crawl up into her sinus cavity and attach itself harmlessly turn invisible. It would attach harmlessly to her skull and conform it's shape to her sinus cavity. He did this in all the House dormitories to several students. The task was not a small one, as it took most of the night. Finally he went back to his own quarters and sat down on his bed. He took the hook off his head and pulled what looked like a book with no pages from his box. Inside the book was a map of Hogwarts that looked astonishingly similar to the Marauder's Map. He pulled the Marauder's map from his pocket and compared it to the one in his book. He could see tiny blue dots on his map with numbers next to them, and they matched up perfectly with the student's names on the Marauder's Map.

"It's a shame we have to use both." Elanus chuckled to himself.

He remembered giving the idea to the Marauders when he was still in school. He'd been the brainy kid few people cared to be around. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were the exception. They would ask him to make or help make all sorts of things. The only problem was they always got caught, thankfully they had never ratted him out. One day he told them he had an idea for the map. The Marauders figured out how to make it all by themselves before he had a chance. They wouldn't share how they did it with him though and he made his own version. The two each had their disadvantages. The marauder's map showed names and had no need of trackers, but only worked inside the Hogwart's grounds but couldn't tell if they had any enchantments on them. If the person you were looking for was in a crowded room, the Marauder's map was almost useless as well. His map needed trackers and didn't show names, but could tell if a person was invisible, using Polyjuice Potion and dozens of other things it could also work anywhere. Together though, inside the Hogwarts grounds at least, it was nearly impossible to hide if you were being tracked. He set the maps inside his box and took off his suit and went to bed. The next day he woke up about noon and went to see Samuel in his office when all the classes were over.

"How'd it go last night?" asked Samuel.

"Well, everyone on the list has been bugged so to speak." Elanus said. "We'll put the Marauder's map to test tomorrow and see if I can see people through those dissipation cloaks."

"You don't think you got the leader?" asked Samuel.

"I seriously doubt it." Elanus said. "Their leader is going to be the most careful of the whole lot. However with any luck we'll get 'em all at their next gathering. We just find them on my map, then whoever isn't on my map in their general area are also in the group. Those who are tracked, and not around them are probably not in the group."

"How are we going to capture them?" asked Samuel.

"That's your department. I can find 'em and all that but I'm not trained to handle a capture situation." Elanus said. "I will help though."

"I think if we capture their leader, they'll be easier targets." Samuel said. "As soon as you know I'm going to mail those snake heads to some of 'em. That'll probably scare 'em a little and I can intercept the girl who send out the bats. I'm pretty sure that's she's the leader."

"Or we could capture her and make up a story that she had to go home or something." Elanus said.

"That'd raise too much suspicion, what if she's the daughter of a well known family or has lots of siblings here. They'd know something was up." Samuel said. "I think lets get as much figured out as we can this week, and we'll get her next week. She carries a bunch of weapons with her and from what I've seen she knows how to use 'em." Samuel said.

"In that case you better come along too." Elanus said. "Possibly Maria and James too."

"That's what I was thinking. Do you need me tonight?" Samuel asked.

"I've got some tricks up my sleeve." Elanus said. "Thanks though."

"I'll help dad tonight then, he's almost finished." Samuel said.

"Good." Elanus said. 

The two cousins talked a few more minutes before Samuel hurried off to his duelling class. Night fell slowly and Elanus suited up again and followed Samuel's directions to the tower where the bats were being sent from. This time he had a small camera like device in his hand, made invisible by his suit. The Marauder's Map and his own map were rolled up in his pocket. He sat in an abandoned classroom with the door cracked so he could see and slip out of the room silently. The girl's footsteps echoed quietly down the hall, and he pulled his maps from his pocket. There was nothing showing up on either map. When the girl passed a small dot on the Marauder's map showed up but no name was shown beside it. Elanus slipped the maps into his pocket and slipped out of the class room and followed the girl into the tower. The girl whistled softly and a bat flew from the rafters and landed on her outstretched finger. Elanus took a picture every time the girl did something, but the camera made no noise or flash. She retrieved a small rolled up piece of parchment from her cloak and slipped it into a metal tube that attached to the bat's back. The girl stroked the bat's head for a few minutes until the other bats started waking up. As soon as the bats began pouring out the window she released hers with them. After staring out the window a few moments she started back off down the hall with Elanus in pursuit. He followed her back to her dormitory and to her room. His eyes widened as he watched her remove her cloak. Elanus immediately ran out of the dormitories and down the halls until he found his way to an old bathroom. He looked under sink and a strange hissing noise escaped his mouth. The tap began to spin and the sink slipped down the wall exposing a large pipe. Elanus slid down the pipe and landed in a stone tunnel. He walked towards a faint light he knew was coming from a much larger room at the end of the tunnel. He entered a large room with stone pillars on each side. The sounds of metal striking metal echoed through the room. Gene stood over an anvil hammering at something, and Samuel was nearby polishing something on a small foot driven wheel. Elanus returned to visibility and removed his hood. Gene stopped hammering and Samuel turned around. 

"What's wrong?" Gene asked.

"I followed the girl back to her dormitory." Elanus said.

"Did you see who she was?" Samuel asked, standing up.

"Yes." Elanus replied.

"Who?" Gene asked.

"You're not going to like this…." Elanus said.


	17. Plans Revealed

**Chapter 17: Plans Revealed.**

**_Author's Note__: Sorry to keep you guys in suspense so long, anyway here it is. I've already started on Chapter 18, and it should be up in a day or two. I decided to divide this part up into two chapters since it promises to be the longest and most important part of the story._**

The Great Hall was alive with students chattering over lunch. Gene Evans sat at the Gryffindor table joking with several of the students. Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall with a bit of a dejected look on his face. He sat down in front of Gene and got his attention.

"James said I should come to you with this." Harry said.

"What's wrong?" Gene asked.

"Cho gave me this chain, and it broke. James said you could probably fix it." Harry said.

"Can't you fix it with magic?" Gene asked.

"I'd rather not." Harry said. "It's special, and using magic to repair it would cheapen it."

"Alright." Gene said. "Let me see it."

Harry handed Gene the chain and a few links that had broken off. Gene inspected the necklace and pulled a small pair of tweezers from his pocket. After a few quick moments of work the chain was as if it had never been broke.

"It's pure silver." Gene said, smiling. "She must really like you a lot."

"I hope so." Harry said, as he put the chain back around his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gene said. 

Harry waved to Gene and sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Cho. He showed the necklace to Cho.

"Thank you Mr. Gene!" Cho said, turning around and waving to Gene.

Gene smiled and nodded his head. "Quite welcome!"

Samuel walked into the Great Hall and shook hands with several of the students before sitting down across from his father. He generously filled his plate and began eating. 

"You look extra chipper this afternoon." Gene commented.

"It's a great Tuesday." Samuel replied. "Had a good Monday, classes went well. Draco Malfoy was even tolerable today."

"Malfoy is in your class?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Yeah, he says because he wants to laugh at how primitive muggles really are." Samuel replied. "Really though he wants to flirt with a pretty little Slythern."

Gene chuckled. "As is the way with many young men." He said. "I don't mean to change the subject, but Dumbledore wants to meet with you and me as soon as possible."

"Do you know what for? I was supposed to go help Filch with his rounds today." Samuel said.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that we're the only real muggles here now." Gene said with a shrug. "I'm only guessing though."

Hermione, who was sitting next to Samuel, leaned over. "There were some new arrivals today." She whispered. "Harry said he recognized one, but he didn't know from where."

"Really?" Gene asked. 

"Yes, older wizards and witches." She said, leaning even closer and whispering quieter. "They're expecting the worst I think."

Samuel nodded. "Keep it all to yourself; don't even talk to Ron about anything." Samuel whispered. "We'll head up there after lunch."

Gene and Samuel quickly finished eating, and Hermione glanced at the professor's table with a thoughtful look on her face. Dumbledore was not at his place as normal, nor eating with any of the students. Samuel and Gene stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. They quickly made their way to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Cheesecake." Gene said. The gargoyle jumped out of the way of the hidden stairwell and the two climbed the stairs. They found Dumbledore's office door open. Upon entering the room several heads turned. They recognized Sirius at once, but none of the other people. Several reached for their wands, but Dumbledore motioned for them to put them away. Dumbledore stood up and smiled.

"I'd like you to meet Gene Evans, and his son Samuel Green as he's called here." Dumbledore said. "Samuel, Gene I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Severus Snape." He said, nodding to a young man not much older then Sirius, an older woman, and a tall severe looking man with a perpetual sneer on his face. Samuel and Gene went around the room shaking hands.

"I've heard a lot about Remus, and Severus." Samuel said. "From the students."

"Nothing bad I hope." Remus asked.

"No, sir." Samuel said.

"Don't lie." Severus said in a gravely voice. "There are few students here who like me."

"There are a few." Samuel said. "You were the potions master right?"

Snape nodded slowly. "Yes, Why?"

"I need to speak to you later, there's a potion I need that's quite beyond Alveron Nickelroy's capabilities." Samuel said.

"Then we shall look into it." Snape said. "Nickelroy is almost as legendary as his old mentor. I doubt I can do what Nickelroy cannot, though I'll try." He said, and then abruptly turned his head away from Samuel and back to Dumbledore.

"If you will please take a seat." Dumbledore said. Gene and Samuel sat down in two empty chairs in response. "As you know, there are spies among the students. I contacted Elanus Green of the Department of Mysteries for help. He sent his cousin Samuel, a capable young man with talents beyond our highest expectations. Samuel is almost wholly responsible for catching these spies."

"They've been captured?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore started to speak but Samuel raised his hand. "I'm sorry, can I interrupt?" Samuel asked. Dumbledore graciously nodded.

"We have been tracking the spies, intercepting messages, decoding them, and following their movements. We even have names, of most if not all of them. They have a group of some sorts that practices the dark arts after hours. I thought it wise not to capture them after we read what the first message said." Samuel said. "We're waiting for a better time; we can't afford to let Voldemort's followers know."

"You must be a truly talented wizard." Figg commented.

"They aren't wizards." Sirius said. "They're muggles."

"Muggles? You jest." Fletcher said.

"He's telling the truth. I met Gene Evans a long time ago." Remus replied. "They are in fact muggles."

"How is it they could do what the wizards here could not?" asked Arabella.

"As I said, Samuel is an exceptionally talented young man." Dumbledore replied. "His cousin Elanus Green took him under his wing. He's been trained at our Department of Mysteries and the Order of the Wizard Slayers."

"A very dangerous man." Snape observed.

"You let one of those killers in here!" Figg cried in outrage. "Around the students!"

"We are not killers." Samuel commented. "We are simply a defence mechanism. The Order deals with problems the wizard community can't."

"They have a simple objective." Remus said. "Eliminate threats to our world. They're hardly killers."

"I'm surprised you all know about us." Samuel said.

"There are few that do." Dumbledore said. "They have uncovered plans for an attack on Hogwarts. This attack is supposed to happen soon, for the last several weeks we have been making preparations. Severus, I think you have something to say about that?"

"Indeed." Snape said. "As you all know I have been spying on the Death Eaters from within. Voldemort is raising an army, and his first target is here."

"Why here?" Fletcher asked. "There are just children here, surely he's not that depraved?"

"He plans to strike Dumbledore, and Potter hard. They are his targets, not the other children. For some time there has been a small cult of children here, practicing the Dark Arts. This group was started by Voldemort himself, mostly recruiting children of his followers, and other twisted individuals. Until now they've been quiet, and mostly students dabbling in evil, never realizing what they were into. After his failure at the tournament last year, Voldemort contacted the leader of this group, and recalled their oaths. They have been sending him information since the beginning of the school year at least and possibly for quite some time before." Snape continued. "They've been trying to do Potter in themselves. Fortunately, all their efforts have been foiled by circumstance, though if Elanus Green is involved I hardly think it was coincidence."

"We've been lucky." Samuel said. "We didn't even know that was their intention until recently. There has been nothing in any message we've intercepted about that."

"I see, what plans have been made so far?" Mundungus asked. "When will these children be captured if at all?"

"This castle is a fortress, we've simply refurbished its defences." Gene replied. "Samuel, Hagrid and the caretaker Filch have been recruiting help from what I hear as well."  
  


"What kind of help?" asked Sirius.

"I'd rather not reveal that now, we can not afford anything to leak if we're to have any advantage." Samuel replied. "I will just say that this castle and the grounds hold a large supply of virtually untapped resources."

"As for when they will be captured, we're hoping at the end of this week." Gene said. "We plan to get who we think their leader is first, then the rest of them as soon as possible afterwards."

"Do you know who this leader is?" asked Figg.

"Yes, a girl. We do have her name, but we need to catch her in the act. If we just waltz into her class, it'll alert her group. We also need proof." Samuel said. "She's the one the sends the messages out every Friday."

"Who is she?" Mundungus asked.

"They can not tell you." Dumbledore said. "It is better if only they know."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Because we would view the girl with suspicion." Dumbledore said. "She would notice, and likely change her routine."

"Clever." Remus said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Wait." Samuel replied. "We will need help capturing the children in this group. I figure as soon as the next message doesn't arrive, Voldemort will accelerate his plans. There will not be much time after this week to do anything, so prepare for a fight."

The group nodded and discussed defence plans well into the next hour. For the following two days Alveron Nickelroy and Severus Snape worked feverishly on several potions. The sound of hammer against anvil echoed in the Chamber of Secrets. The Weasley twins, and Hermione brought Samuel the object they had been recruited to work on earlier in the year. It was a ball the size of a basketball with a paper tab sticking out of it. The three had produced several. Sirius patrolled the forests in his dog form. Remus and Mad Eye Moody brought everyone up to date on defending themselves against the dark arts. Finally Friday came, and tension hung in the air over everyone involved. Samuel's office was to be the meeting place before the strike that night. Virtually every professor that was involved showed up, as did all the guests at Hogwarts. Samuel's desk had been moved to the side of the office and replaced with a smaller table to accommodate the nearly filled room. Chairs had been set up in rows, and Samuel stood at the head of the "class".

"Alright, is everyone here?" Samuel asked, looking around the room. Elanus nodded and tapped a disk sitting in the middle of the floor. "Thank you, Elanus. This is possibly one of the most dangerous things that's been done here at Hogwarts for a year or two anyway. Tonight we're going to capture the spy that's been sending messages to Voldemort. Now, a small team of us are going to actually be near the Abandoned Tower, as we'll call it. Filch, Elanus, James, and myself are going to form that team. Should we fail, the spy will almost have to run down this corridor here." He said, tracing his finger down a route he had marked out on a map of Hogwarts. "Dad, Maria, Flitwick and Remus will stand post here. McGonagall, Mad Eye, Sirius and Alveron here." He said marking two spots on his map. "There is almost no chance she'll make it that far, but we've prepared for that event as well. Professor Longfellow, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher and Hagrid will be in this corridor. The rest of you should remain close by that group in case of emergency."

"Should we guard the dormitories?" asked one of the professors.

"If she makes it that far, we're pretty much done for." Samuel said. "We think she'll possibly head for the Gryffindor Tower. We've prepared a surprise for her in Harry's room. He, the Weasley's and Hermione Granger are going to help too, though in a less direct fashion."

"Should we be endangering students like this?" 

"They're already in danger, if this goes well, no one will notice until sometime tomorrow. If it doesn't we're going to have to capture all of the names on our list tomorrow." Samuel said.

"Why can't we do that?" James asked.

"Simple, we don't know if we have everyone. If we capture their leader, they'll meet tomorrow night in all likelihood we'll capture all of them." Samuel said. "I would like you all to use extreme caution. This girl carries darts that disintegrate their target after a few minutes, and she carries a sword of some sort. Do not kill her, or seriously injure her, that makes questioning nearly impossible. Expect use of the Dark Arts. Mad Eye, do you have anything to say, you're our resident Auror."

"Aye." Moody replied. "Be careful, she is just a student but if she's capable of even half what Professor Green here has said, she's dangerous."

Samuel nodded. "Remus?"

"No, I think everyone is up to date." Remus said.

"What if she uses the Killing Curse?" asked Longfellow.

"Hopefully she'll be well subdued before then, even if she knows it." Samuel said. "I seriously doubt it will come to that, but it's always a risk. Any questions?" Everyone shook their head.

"Alright then, I'd suggest getting some rest, and prepare for a long night."  Samuel said. "Meet back here in three hours, Elanus will get you as best equipped as possible and we'll move out."

Everyone in the room murmured and slowly left Samuel's office. Elanus and Gene stayed behind. 

"We need sixteen invisibility cloaks?" asked Elanus. "That'll be hard to acquire before tonight."

"No, just twelve or so. I'll handle our invisibility. You have that suit too." Samuel said. "We will need several sets of those glasses though."

"I can do that." Elanus said. "So, twelve cloaks, sixteen sets of glasses. Anything else?"

"You might want to give each group something to paralyze the girl with. Especially dad's group, for several reasons." Samuel said.

"Why my group?" Gene asked.

"Two non-wizards." Samuel said. "You're capable and all but if Flitwick and Remus get in trouble, you'll end up having to hurt the girl to subdue her. I doubt it'll come to that though."

Gene nodded. "I see your point."

"I'm going to go take a nap." Samuel said. "I'll see you guys later."

Samuel went off to his quarters, stripped to his small clothes and laid down in his bed. He caught about two hours sleep before he woke up and dressed himself for the meeting. After pulling his shoes on to his feet he walked to his office with a box under his arm. Elanus and a few of the others were already waiting for him. The sun outside was low on the horizon, and Samuel glanced out his window to see Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George and Ron heading out to the campsite where the bats were intercepted. The rest of the group assigned to catching the spy filed slowly into the room. When they were all gathered Samuel and Elanus passed out the gear and instructed everyone on its use. 

"Is everyone ready? On the toll of 9 we have exactly one half hour to get to our respective posts. I suggest you do it one at a time and as quickly as possible. You will be invisible but sixteen people walking down a hall at once makes a lot of noise." Samuel said. "My group will go first, then Dad's and McGonagall's will go next. Last will be Professor Longfellow's. The Weasley twins have already scoured the area, and left me a note informing me that there is a secret passage not on the map. So, I will need Dad's group to move up to here." Samuel said, pointing at an alcove on the map. "She can not be allowed to reach that passage. It leads somewhere outside, and the Weasley's are going to be standing out there, along with Professor Dumbledore."

The bell started to toll nine o'clock and Samuel, Elanus, James and Filch went out the office door. They stopped by an empty classroom, and Elanus changed into his invisibility suit, and Samuel donned his armour. 

"Is all that necessary?" Filch asked.

"Adds to the effect." Samuel said as he pulled his hydra skin cloak over his shoulders. Samuel buckled his sword around his waist and pulled the shadows from the corners of the room around the four. Elanus activated his suit and ran down ahead of them. Samuel, James and Filch put on the special glasses Elanus had given them. They started down the corridors, and could see Elanus' outline clearly in red. He motioned them to follow, and they quietly made their way down the halls. They arrived at the secret passage and James cast a silencing spell on the wall. The passage opened and the four went down the hall and to an old classroom just before the tower. Samuel and James hid in small alcoves where suits of armour stood. Filch hid in a classroom. Elanus tossed James an invisibility cloak, and hid in the classroom with Filch. Samuel's cloak did as good a job as any invisibility cloak of hiding him, along with the shadows which were still pulled around his team members. The effect was interesting, the hall appeared slightly darker then usual, and anyone entering the classroom would have to run into Filch to see him. Samuel set his glass mouse on the floor and it scampered off to his office. The next group pulled on their cloaks and glasses, and positioned themselves a bit up the hall. McGonagall's group came soon after and placed themselves in the only other connecting corridor. Finally Longfellow's group positioned themselves in the hall just before the opening wall. Another glass mouse was sent, and McGonagall sent her own rodent to communicate with the other groups. A long half hour passed and the sun set. The mice communicated the message to get ready. The sound of footsteps faintly echoed down the hall.....


	18. Capturing the Spy

**Chapter 18: Capturing The Spy**

**Author's Note: _Sorry this one took so long to post. It's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. The Spy is revealed! This is not the end of the story, so keep checking for updates!_**

The footsteps drew nearer to Longfellow's group. Professor Longfellow could only see a vaguely humanoid shape, distorted by the cloak. The shape opened the wall, and started down the corridors, the passage door silently shutting behind her. She walked past Gene's group and continued towards the tower. Maria put her hand on the pommel of her sword. Gene put his hand on her shoulder. They were crouched, but needlessly so, since their cloaks made them totally invisible. The girl walked past the classroom where Filch was hiding, and past the alcoves where James and Samuel sat. She reached for the handle of the tower door and paused. Samuel wrapped his hand around his sword's pommel, and James tightened his grip on a wooden rod he held in his hand. Elanus pulled a small triangular object from his pocket and watched the girl carefully. The girl reached into her cloak and appeared to be checking her pockets for something. Sighing in relief she opened the door to the tower, and the sound of bat wings was heard.

"Are you hungry?" The girl whispered. After a few moments the sound of bat wings was heard again. Several minutes passed and the girl walked around in the tower a bit. James waved his hand at Samuel, who only shrugged in response. A small glass mouse crawled up on James' shoulder and whispered. "It's definitely her, she either knows we're here or she's in no hurry to get back to the dorms."

Finally the girl walked out of the tower door and carefully shut it behind her. As she turned around the shadows started changing and before her stood an indistinct conglomeration of blackness. Inside this blackness was Samuel, his sword drawn and ready. The girl shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times and looked back down the hall. The shadows had cleared, and she signed in relief. Slowly, the shadows reformed.

"Who's there?" she asked, in an obviously faked voice. Slowly her hand snaked into her cloak.

"We know who you are. Surrender and we won't hurt you." A voice from the shadow said. The girl pulled her hand out of her cloak, and a volley of darts sprang from her hand. Samuel easily dodged the darts inside his shadow. The shadows made aim difficult at best. A voice from the shadow laughed.

"Your tricks won't hurt me." Samuel said.

"You have made a big mistake." The girl said, drawing a long curved sword from her cloak. Samuel started to slowly dissipate his shadow and the girl ran at him, catching a glint of his cloak. The shadow dissipated entirely and the girl brought her sword down, deflected harmlessly by Samuel's blade.

"Professor Green!" the girl cried and slashed again. James slipped behind the girl, amazed at her speed. A flurry of steel glinted off the little light that was in the hall, and the sound of the clashes echoed down the hall. Gene's group became tenser, and Maria slowly moved further down the hall.

Samuel had little difficulty defending himself, but the girl was relentless. James watched for an opening and brought his staff down across the girl's ankles. The girl fell backward. Realizing his opportunity Samuel slipped the tip of his blade under the cross guard of her sword and disarmed her. The girl was dumbfounded for a split second, and then saw the staff. She kicked it hard before James could bring it up again. In a flash she was on her feet, holding a smaller dagger like blade in her hand and lunged at Samuel. Instinctively Samuel turned out of the way of the dagger, and the girl ran right past him. James was in full pursuit before Samuel could react. The girl ran hard, and then suddenly came to a halt; the tip of another sword was aimed at her throat. The other end of the sword was held by Maria. Her blade was not the blunted practice rapiers she taught her students with. The sword was a sharp, less delicate implement with a blade a little over three foot long, and an inch and a half wide. The girl quickly pushed the blade aside with her dagger but before she could run again Maria's blade was back at her throat. 

"I suggest you surrender. I'm not as easy an opponent as Samuel."  Maria said. 

The girl winced and pushed the sword away again. She was rewarded with a large piece of her cloak sliced off and dangling at the tip of Maria's blade. Seeing no alternatives, the girl pulled her wand from her cloak and pointed it at Maria.

"Avada Kedavra." The girl said, waving her wand at Maria. 

"No!!!" McGonagall screamed. Nothing at all happened, and Maria disarmed the girl of both her dagger and wand. The girl tried to push by Maria in one last desperate move, but she felt two incredibly strong hands grab hold of her. Gene put his hand over the girl's mouth, and wrapped his arm around her chest, holding both her arms in place. Elanus ran up and quickly placed a triangular shaped device on the girl's neck. Her body immediately went limp. 

"We got her!" the small mice relayed to the other groups. Gene carried the paralyzed girl down the halls and to Samuel's office. He was followed closely by the other groups, and Samuel and James walked in front of him, weapons drawn. When they arrived at Samuel's office they laid the girl on his desk and Flitwick cast a sleeping charm on her.

"Well?" Sirius asked impatiently. "Aren't we going to take her cloak off so we can see who she is?"

"Patience." Samuel said. "We'll wait 'til Dumbledore and the others get back. Besides we need Snape and his truth serum. You all might as well take a seat, it's going to be at least twenty minutes before they get back."

Everyone sat down, anxiously watching the girl on the desk, and the door for Dumbledore's arrival. Finally there was a knock on the door, Samuel opened it and Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley boys walked in. 

"I take it you captured the bat with no trouble?" asked Samuel.

"None at all." Dumbledore said, handing James a rolled up piece of paper that he had copied the message on to. "I see you captured our spy."

"Yes, sir." Samuel replied. "She gave us more trouble then the bat gave you I expect. We haven't revealed who she is yet. I didn't know how you wanted to handle this."

"Do you know who she is?" Dumbledore asked, staring curiously down at the girl. 

"We have very strong evidence as to who it is yes." Samuel replied. 

"Do you think it wise for the students to be in here?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's your call." Samuel said. "I think they should wait outside, but they'll find out sooner or later."

"Yes, might as well be now." Dumbledore said nodding to Snape. Severus pulled a small vial from a box he hand in his hand and nodded.

"I think Samuel should get to do the honors." Elanus said. "He's the one who found her."

Samuel looked around the room, and no one disagreed. He looked at Harry sympathetically and slowly pulled the hood of the girl's cloak off her head. Samuel sighed and stepped back, revealing the delicate face of Cho Chang. Harry stepped closer and screamed.

"NO! It has to be a Polyjuice Potion we need to wait an hour!" Harry cried. Dumbledore put his hand on the boy's shoulder and gently pulled him away from the desk.

"He could be right. I doubt it, considering who carried her back, but I'll try anyway. For the boy's sake." Snape said. Snape gently opened the girl's mouth and reached for his box. Seeing it was on the other side of the desk, he started for it but Hermione handed him the proper bottle. "Thank you, Miss Granger." Carefully Severus poured a drop of the liquid on the girls tongue. A slow minute passed and Snape shook his head.

"My boy, I'm afraid not." He said, in the most sympathetic voice he could muster. Harry bravely fought back tears. 

"Shall I wake her?" Flitwick asked. 

Dumbledore nodded. Flitwick waved his wand at the girl and her eyes opened. Elanus ran his finger along the device on her neck and movement in her head resumed. Cho started to scream but saw the people in the room, and thought better of it.

"Get on with it." She said angrily through her teeth. Snape administered the truth serum, and Cho took on a slightly glazed over look. 

"She's ready." Snape said.

"Cho, are you a spy for Voldemort." Dumbledore asked flatly.

"Yes."

"For how long have you been following him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nearly six years." Cho answered.

"When did you join the cult here?" Samuel asked.

"Six years ago, when I first came to Hogwarts." Cho replied.

"Why?" asked Samuel.

"They were friendly, they promised popularity, they told me they could make me pretty like my sisters." Cho said. "I joined them, and they kept their promise."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "When did you become their leader?"

"My third year, when Harry defeated the basilisk. Most of the group scattered, or graduated. I was the strongest, best able to defend myself, so I took the lead."

"When did you start sending the messages out?" Samuel asked.

"Last year, Lord Voldemort's messenger recalled our oaths." Cho replied.

"Did you know you were following Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Cho replied.

The people in the room murmured amongst themselves. 

"How could she not know?" Sirius, who was trying to console Harry asked.

"We did not know how we came to be, all we knew is we had to swear an oath to a picture in the building to gain our powers." Cho said.

"Where is this picture?" asked Dumbledore.

"Down in the basement, it's near Slythern's Common room entrance." Cho said. 

"Alright." Samuel said. "You knew about the attack right?"

"Yes." Cho replied.

"What did you think of it?" Samuel asked.

"Displeased, but nothing can be done." Cho replied.

"When will it happen?" Samuel asked.

"Next week. We were planning in inside strike as well." Cho said.

"Why?" asked Samuel.

"Because, we thought we could curry favour with Voldemort if we brought Harry and Dumbledore to him ourselves." Cho said.

Harry sobbed into his hands. Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulder. The Weasley's and Hermione stood beside him, trying their best to comfort him. Fred and George even mouthed apologies.

"Is that why you sent the hydra?" asked Samuel. "And had him pushed into the lake?"

"Yes, but our attempts failed. Circumstance prevented them from working. We do not know why or how." Cho said.

"How many times did you try to attack him?" asked Samuel.

"Three." Cho said. "The first with the hydra, the second with the lake, and the third with a necklace."

"What was the purpose of this necklace?" Samuel asked.

"It would make him very sick. He shows no signs, I do not understand." Cho said. "I would be there for him. I would be his caring girlfriend."

"Would the disease kill him?"

"No, just weaken him so that we might offer him to our lord." Cho said.

"What are the names of your followers?" asked Samuel.

Cho started naming people, and Elanus wrote them down. Some of the names were surprising, what was more surprising were the ones not mentioned. When she was done Dumbledore motioned for Flitwick to put her to sleep again.

"We'll hold her in one of the guest quarters." Dumbledore said. "No window, and Flitwick, if you'd be so kind as to negate magic use in the room."

"I'll help with the room." Elanus said. "I've got some things for just the occasion."

"We'll figure out where to put the rest when we get there." Dumbledore said. "I do not know what we'll do to keep suspicion low when seventeen students are missing."

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. We won't have to worry about that too much." James said.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked, stepping behind James and looking over his shoulder.

James turned his head back and looked up at Dumbledore. "She was right about the next week thing. The attack is going to be on Wednesday, Voldemort's army is apparently already out there somewhere."

"You're sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Quite sure. It's all right here, I expect the owl tomorrow will have more to tell." James said, showing the decoded message to Dumbledore.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said. "He's right."

The office erupted into a small state of panic. Samuel clapped his hands and the room became silent.

"This is not the time to panic." Samuel said. "We are as we can be, we know his plans, we have plans of our own. I figure we have exactly four days to get everything in order. Tomorrow we capture the rest of the traitorous children. Hopefully no one will notice Monday, or Tuesday. Filch and Elanus have drawn up evacuation plans for the children. If all goes well the worst that will happen is Voldemort kills us all and finds an empty castle. We'll be distributing things for the next several days to all the professors and I suggest that you all bring each other up to speed on the various subjects you teach."

"You sound very sure of yourself." Snape said. "I hope you aren't over confident."

"I hope not too." Samuel said. "I trust you'll be staying here the next several days?"  
  


"Of course." Snape replied.

"Dumbledore, I think it would be wise if the students here are excused from classes for the next several days." Samuel said. "They need to prepare too."

Dumbledore nodded. "I will write the notes on the morrow." 

"Alright people, get to bed the next few days are going to be the longest any of us have ever seen." Samuel said. "I pray they aren't the last."  
  



	19. The Tension Builds

**Chapter 19: The Tension Builds**

**Author's Note: _This one took a while to write. Didn't have it outlined really well ( plus I'm planning another one. ). I hope you guys enjoy this. Chapter 20 is in progress. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one did._**

The halls to the guest chambers were empty that Saturday morning as Samuel walked down them. He held in one hand a briefcase, and under the other arm a large paper pouch of some sort that clasped shut with string and two cardboard disks. He stopped in front of one of the doors and knocked.

"Go away." Cho's voice said from inside the room.

"Can't do that Cho." Samuel said. "I have some stuff I need to show you. I'm coming in I hope you're decent."

"Whatever."

Samuel opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Cho sat on the bed, staring at the wall. Samuel closed the door behind him, and set his briefcase on a small desk and sat down in a chair.

"How are you feeling?" Samuel asked.

"How do you think?" Cho asked.

"I see you've got your wits back." Samuel replied. "Are you being treated alright?"

"They aren't as kind to prisoners here as they are in America." Cho said. "The ministry especially."

"The Ministry of Magic doesn't know you're here. I'll make sure they feed you better." Samuel said as he flipped his briefcase open. 

"You really are something." Cho said. "Turning your back on me, aren't you the least bit concerned I'll stab you?"

"Nope, I don't think you can move at all." Samuel said as he untied the strings on the paper folder. Cho tried to squirm but found her limbs completely unresponsive.

"How did you?" she asked.

"Family trick." Samuel said. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

At that moment Cho could move again. Taking full advantage, she leaped for the door but came crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Here I thought you were smarter then that." Samuel said, picking Cho up off the ground and floating her in front of the bed. "Don't do that again, or I'll have to do something drastic. Now do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" He set her down and  Cho grudgingly sat back down on the bed and straightened her hair.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"Funny you should ask. No you don't." Samuel said. "I think you'll be interested though."

"What could you possibly say that would interest me?" she asked.

"I think you've been tricked." Samuel said as he pulled some papers out of his folder.

"What?" 

"You told us that you joined the little cult because they promised you they'd make you pretty, is that correct?" Samuel said.

"I guess there's no use denying it." Cho replied.

"How did they do it?" Samuel asked.

"One of them cast some sort of spell on me. In a few weeks I started changing." She replied.

"Really, well Severus Snape told me some interesting things. He said that one of the potions he used on you would have changed you to your normal form. Since there was absolutely no change, he concluded that there wasn't any spell or potion used on you." Samuel said.

"What does he know? Maybe the spell he used on me was too powerful."

"Snape knows more about the Dark Arts then anyone alive, except Voldemort as far as anyone knows. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore both confirmed his theory. They're both experts on transfiguration. I have something here that might help to prove it." He said, handing Cho a photograph.

"My mother. So what?" She said, handing the picture back to Samuel.

"Stunningly beautiful isn't she?" Samuel said. 

"She is very pretty." Cho replied.

"That's an understatement, what is she thirty? Forty maybe?" Samuel asked.

Cho glared at Samuel. "She'll be seventy this month."

"Oh that's right you have several much older sisters. She holds her age very well. Is that some sort of enchantment?" Samuel asked.

"No, she doesn't believe in that sort of thing." Cho replied. "Not that she needs it. Mother doesn't even wear makeup."

"Wow." Samuel said as he pulled another picture from his folder. "This must be your father, he's not bad looking himself." 

"He's a handsome man, yes." Cho replied. "Has this got a point?"

"I'm getting there." Samuel replied, pulling several more pictures from his folder. "These are your sisters? There's what fifteen of 'em? You're parents must have been very busy, not that I blame your dad…"

"Yes! Those are my sisters." Cho replied.

"This one is probably my age right?" Samuel asked. "I'm twenty two, how old is she?"

"She's thirty five now." Cho said dryly.

"They're all very beautiful women." Samuel said. "You must have been incredibly jealous. Let me show you one more picture." He said, pulling another, older picture from his folder. "Who is that?"

"That's me, of course. When I was younger." 

"Kinda homely huh?" Samuel asked. "Turn it over."

Cho flipped the picture over and gasped when she read the name on the back. "This was my mother?"

"Yep, I was surprised at the resemblance. Dumbledore showed me that. You can't escape it Cho." Samuel said.

"Escape what?" 

"Your genes. There is no way any child of your mom and dad could be anything but good looking. I looked back as far as I could into your family history, there's not an ugly drop of blood in your whole body. Your 'friends' didn't do anything to you, just tricked you into thinking they did." Samuel replied.

Cho's expression fell. "They gave me power though!"

"No, you didn't learn anything a first year couldn't do if he or she just looked through the library a little harder. They didn't even teach you a whole lot about the dark arts, just a few tricks. Your own parents probably taught you more magic then they did. Where'd you learn to use those weapons?" 

"My father taught me, and the rest of my sisters." Cho replied. "I was the best."

"Maria would love to talk to you. Her father is a master swordsman, from Spain." Samuel said. 

"Did he teach you?" she asked.

"Yes he did." Samuel replied.

"If she's your better it's a good thing I didn't try to fight her." Cho said.

"You tried to kill her with magic." Samuel said. 

"I'm sorry." Cho said, staring at the floor.

"It's alright, nothing happened. We agreed not to tell the ministry in light of recent revelations." Samuel said. 

"I suppose you'll be capturing the rest of my followers tonight?" Cho asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We're going to destroy anything we find too. Anything you want saved?" Samuel asked.

"No, destroy it all. I don't want to have anything to do with it." Cho replied. "You'll have a tough time catching them though. They'll notice I'm gone."

"We gave Hermione Polyjuice Potion so she'd look like you." Samuel said. "She's been flustered for hours."

"Clever, why?" Cho asked.

"She's never had the attention from the boys that you've had." Samuel said between chuckles.

Cho shook her head. "What are they going to do with me?"

Samuel shrugged as he gathered his things. "I suppose there'll be a trial, but we'll see how it goes. Dumbledore, some of the professors involved, Elanus, and myself are willing to speak in your defence if you'll help us out."

"I thank you, but the Ministry isn't as 'nice' as what you're probably used to." Cho said.

"Then we'll take care of it." Samuel said. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time." 

Cho nodded and Samuel walked out the door. He closed the door behind himself and turned the knob on the magical lock Elanus had fixed to the door. Dumbledore was waiting for him in the hallway.

"How did it go?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's a little bitter, but I think she got the point." Samuel replied.

"Would you forgive her so easily?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would forgive her if she had killed Maria, and my father." Samuel replied. "True it would have taken more time, and she might not have survived herself, but yes I would forgive her."

"Forgiveness is an admirable trait, one that I'm afraid my people have lost." Dumbledore said. 

"It's hard, but ultimately it's better then a grudge." Samuel said. "Your people are arrogant, but not any more then the rest of the world."

Dumbledore nodded. "It's time for change."

"I agree. How are the teams?" Samuel asked.

"They're ready, but they refuse to take action without you." Dumbledore replied. The old wizard stopped in the hall and turned to face Samuel. "You have proven yourself a capable leader, they all look to you."

"Have I stepped out of my bounds?" Samuel asked.

"No, dear boy I called you here because you are the most capable of anyone to lead us through this." Dumbledore replied. "I could not have done better myself."

"That's a high compliment coming from you. Thank you." Samuel said. "I guess we should go rally the professors before we round up the kids."

Dumbledore nodded. "It's a sad day for Hogwarts."

"Sad day for everyone." Samuel said, shaking his head. "Children."

The two men walked towards Dumbledore's office, passing several students along the way. Dumbledore whispered the password to his gargoyle, and the two went up the stairs after it had leaped aside. Once inside the office they found several nervous professors, and several very confident ones sitting in a ring of chairs around the desk. All their faces brightened when they saw Dumbledore enter the room. Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk, and Samuel leaned against the wall beside the door. 

"So we're going through with it?" Longfellow asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said.

"Cho Chang used the Killing Curse on that Spanish girl." One of the professors said. "How are we to deal with that?"

"Surprise." Samuel said. "I don't think it'll come to that. If we're lucky they won't even know what hit 'em. Come on people, they're just children."

"We can't underestimate them, Mr. Green." Arabella Figg said. "Even a child can learn very dangerous things. Just look at Harry Potter."

"If anyone is afraid they don't have to come. No one is going to think any less of you. Believe me though, this'll be the least scary thing you have to do in the next few days."

The door to the office creaked open and Sirius, James, Gene and Harry walked into the room. Sirius and James sheepishly took their seats while Gene and Harry remained standing. 

"What's he doing here?" asked Mundungus Fletcher.

"If you're referring to Harry, I suppose he'll be helping. He's got as much experience with the dark arts as most of you in here." Samuel said.

"If I may interrupt." Dumbledore said. "We'll be moving this afternoon, as soon as Elanus Green gives word. You all need to prepare yourselves for this, and remember try not to harm the children. They may lash out but they're just confused boys and girls. Do not be overly surprised if you find a student you may be fond of among them. Above all else, do not let any of them get away." Dumbledore nodded to Samuel. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes." Samuel replied. "We'll be posting watch in the hallways where we think they'll be at. I'll be taking volunteers for that job in a minute. As soon as all the children we have on the list are gathered, we'll start moving towards wherever it is they're gathering at. There'll be some slight scouting and moving of teams, so all the exits can be covered. After about ten minutes or so the signal will be given and we'll break into their meeting place. I'll need three or four people behind me. Mad-Eye Moody, Dumbledore and my father will be three. Professor Longfellow, will you be my fourth?" Samuel asked.

"Of course." Longfellow replied. 

"Thank you. McGonagall, Black, Lupin and my brother will be following close behind. The rest of you will come in about the same time. Using spells to subdue the children as quickly as possible is the key. If any of you know more mundane methods please use them. Expect to be attacked, but don't panic or lash out at them. They are just children and most likely can not take a lot of force. Is everyone with me?"

The people gathered in the room all nodded in agreement. "Good, one more thing. Your spells may suddenly quit working for a few brief moments. Do no panic, as the children's magic will not work either. Just secure the exits and be prepared to capture as many children as possible."

"Why wouldn't our magic work?" asked one of the professors.

"I'm not prepared to answer that question." Samuel said. "Just keep it in mind as a possibility. Once the children have been subdued we'll move them to another part of the castle, several of you will be needed for guard duty. Alright, we have a couple of hours, get some rest, it'll be a long night."

The rest of the day passed slowly, the air nearly tingled with mixed excitement and anxiety for the professors who would soon have to capture the children. Things went especially slow for Elanus and Samuel who spent the next several hours staring at the enchanted maps. Several of the children being tracked came close to each other then just as quickly dispersed. Afternoon turned to evening and a few of the dots on Elanus' map started moving towards an unused part of the castle. With timed regularity several more dots congregated in an old laboratory in the basement of the castle. Samuel sent out his glass mouse and instructed Filch and Hagrid to watch along the halls. Elanus checked off the names on his list, and added new ones as the dots began to cluster in the room. There were fifteen names on his list, and all of them plus four more were in the room already. A few more students entered the room according to the Marauder's Map. Samuel looked up from the maps to see Peeves floating in front of him.

"Hello Peeves. Do you have anything to report?" Samuel asked.

"Yes sir!" Peeves said, snapping to attention in mid air. "Filch told me to go invisible and wait near the door of the room where all the bad children are at. They've put spells on the doors. They'll be impossible to break down."

"That certainly makes it tough." Elanus replied. "Any idea what kind?"

"No sir. But I'm smart." Peeves said, cackling gleefully.

"What did you do?" Samuel asked.

Peeves started humming to himself, and threw several large metal pins at the wall. 

"What are these?" Samuel asked, picking up one of the pins.

"Nails." Peeves replied, looking very proud of himself 

"Nails from what?" Samuel asked curiously, as he grabbed a staff from the corner of the room.

"Doorframes." Peeves said with a grin.

Elanus and Samuel looked at each other and snickered. "Good work Peeves. Are you going to help us?" Samuel asked.

Peeves snapped smartly to attention, mock saluting Samuel. "Ready and willing sir!" he said in high pitched squeak voice. Then from seemingly no where he produced a metal pot and put it over his head like a helmet.

"You know, Samuel when I was in school, he was a terror. I think he actually respects you in some strange way." Elanus said, as he threw a cloak over his shoulders.

"I have a way with poltergeists I guess." Samuel said, slapping Peeves on the back. Elanus looked at Samuel, dumbfounded. Samuel walked out the door and shrugged.

Peeves floated off down the halls passing through several walls in the process. Samuel sent his glass mouse down the hallways to where the other professors were waiting, giving them instructions. McGonagall turned herself into a cat and slunk off down the hallways while Sirius, Remus and James split up and silently made their way to the specified meeting point. Elanus and Samuel crept into a room where Dumbledore, Gene and Professor Longfellow were already waiting. Mundungus, Arabella, Flitwick and several others including Maria made up the third party. A small mouse came scurrying into the room with Samuel. 

"The doors have an Unbreakable Charm on them." The tiny mouse squeaked. "Professor Flitwick can't get it off. Any ideas?"

"Peeves took care of it." Samuel said. "Just have Remus or James kick the door in, or use some kind of force spell."

"Are we ready?" Elanus asked. "I've got force walls on every hallway and corridor."

"Five minutes." Samuel replied. The small rodent scampered off and returned to McGonagall. 

The next few minutes were like an eternity to the waiting, and nervous professors. As soon as the time was up the professors moved into position and Samuel, Gene and Elanus said a quiet prayer outside the door. Samuel cried in a loud echoing voice, then kicked the door down. The door, the frame, the thresh hold and several pieces of stone fell into the room. The students inside were startled more then they ever had been in their lives. Samuel walked into the room, shadows contorting around him. Almost as suddenly one of the other doors crashed down, revealing tiny Professor Flitwick. The third door nearly flew across the room, with Sirius standing behind it brandishing the wand Samuel had given him for Christmas. The professors gasped in horror at what they saw. Samuel and Gene were able to keep their heads not fully understanding what was taking place. 

"This is over. Come quietly." Samuel said in a commanding voice. The children were all dressed in black robes, most of them were younger then fourth year, but many were sixth and seventh year young men and women. They stood around a circle that was painted on the marble floor, it had several strange symbols inside it. There were dozens of intersecting lines, and five pointed stars painted inside the circle at precise intervals. A wisp of smoke curled out from the middle of the circle. The children panicked and Dumbledore stepped into the room. 

"What have you done?" he asked. 

The professors entered the room and glared at the children. The younger children looked up at the older students. The older ones shrugged and one boy in the middle drew his wand.

"They'll all be dead tomorrow! Voldemort will be pleased with us and reward us for our bravery! Stupify!" The boy cried at Professor Flitwick, knocking the tiny man over. Several of the other children drew their wants, and in an instant the professors did to. Chaos broke out for a few moments as the children and professors cast spells back and forth.

"You're outnumbered." The boy who had knocked Flitwick over said. 

"And you're outgunned." Samuel said, holding his hand out. The boy's wand flew into his hand, as did most of the other children's wands. Samuel flicked his hand and all the children fell to the ground, completely unable to get up. Professor Dumbledore removed his wand from his robes and waved it at the children causing their bodies to go limp. 

"Get them to the rooms we have prepared. Keep them asleep until we can question them properly." Dumbledore said, shaking his head. 

Professor Flitwick walked over to the boy who had knocked him over and waved his wand at him. The boy began floating a few inches above the ground, panic etched on his face. "Stupify will you?" He said grabbing the boy by the hair and dragging him out of the room as the other professors enervated the children and herded them quietly out of the room. Sirius, Remus, stayed behind with Gene, Dumbledore and Samuel. 

"I've seen this before." Remus said. "It's a Summoning Circle isn't it?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said walking around the circle, stopping occasionally to study a particular symbol. "This is old dark magic. It must be destroyed."

"Has it been used?" Samuel said, crouching just outside the circle. "Why is it smoking like that in the middle?" 

Remus looked at the circle curiously. "It's been activated. See how where these lines intersect?" Remus asked, pointing at one of the crossed lines. "They're glowing." 

Indeed the intersections were glowing, and the strange symbols as well. The smoke started growing thicker in the middle of the room. Samuel, Remus and Dumbledore obliviously studied the glowing symbols.

"Guys, I think we're about to have bigger problems." Gene said, staring at the form that was taking shape in the middle of the circle.

"Oh Dear God." Samuel said, backing up from the circle, tightening his hands over his staff. "I hope you guys are up on your banishment spells."

Sirius growled, and ran at the shape assuming his dog form in mid stride. He launched himself at the form knocking it's half solidified body out of the circle. The form was a large humanoid with blackened skin grotesque features. Wickedly curved claws tipped each of it's three fingers, an it's mouth was filled with horrible teeth. Adding to it's deformed appearance, several spikes protruded from it's back, and it's snout greatly resembled that of a bear's. Sirius bit hard into the neck of the surprised monster as it solidified outside the circle. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the creature and began chanting. Sirius was thrown from the creature, knocking the old man across the room. 

The creature stood up and charged at Sirius and Dumbledore, but it's advance was quickly blocked by Samuel and Remus. It took a swipe at Samuel and Remus but found it's attack deflected by Samuel's staff. Remus began chanting while Gene helped Sirius off of Dumbledore, being careful to touch him as little as possible, both were laying unconscious against the wall. Samuel kept defending against the monster's blows but soon found himself outmatched. The creature recognized Remus as the greater threat and turned toward's him, ignoring the considerable blow Samuel scored on it's head. The creature punched at Remus and sent him sprawling across the floor. It turned back to Samuel and began savagely attacking him. Gene reached down and pulled Remus up. Remus screamed in agony when Gene's hand grabbed his. Remus curled up on the floor convulsing. Gene moved him next to Dumbledore and after staring at him in disbelief for a moment he stood beside his son, trying desperately to fight the monster. Gene's fists impacted with the creature much more effectively then Samuel's staff. Soon they were themselves tiring at the relentless monster who seemed to shrug off blows that would have reduced any ordinary creature to mass of broken bones. Samuel and Gene were both thrown aside, but they quickly stood up and tried futilely to stop the creature.

 The creature, and the father and son were both equally shaken when a blood curdling howl came from where Remus had been laying. In his place was a large humanoid with wolf like features. The werewolf charged at the creature, ignoring Samuel and Gene as they backed out of the way. The creature growled as Remus' claws connected with him, brutally opening a gash in it's arm. Savage does not even begin to describe the fight that occurred between the two creatures. Claws slashed and teeth bit until finally Remus stood atop the creature with his mouth clamped firmly on it's throat. He growled fiercely as the creature tried to defend itself. The creature eventually went limp and Remus howled with victory. Remus turned his head to Gene and Samuel who backed up, ready to defend themselves. 

"I don't know which is going to be worse." Samuel commented. "I wish someone would have told me he really was a werewolf."

Remus turned his head again to see Dumbledore, and Sirius laying on the floor. He made a low whimpering sound and loped over to the two. Sirius still in his dog form recovered quickly and stood up, nuzzling Dumbledore. The old man slowly woke up, and was quite startled to see a werewolf and a large dog staring back at him.

"How in the world?" Dumbledore asked as Remus pulled him up.

"I think Remus has been cured." Samuel said, looking at the obviously intelligent werewolf. Dumbledore looked around, rubbing his head and saw the dead creature on the floor.

"His work I presume?" Dumbledore asked. Remus wagged his tail enthusiastically and nodded his head. Sirius resumed his human form and stood, staring at Remus.

"Nice work." Sirius said, reaching up and scratching Remus' behind the ear. 

Dumbledore inspected the body of the creature but as he did its arm lurched for him. Gene grabbed Samuel's staff and brought it down hard on the creature's head. A sickening crack was heard and the creature went limp again. 

"Thank you." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" asked Samuel. 

"I'm really not sure. Hagrid might know." Dumbledore said. "If he doesn't there's probably know one that does."

"If these children were able to conjure this thing up." Gene commented. "Do you think Voldemort would have these things as well?"

"I pray that he doesn't." Dumbledore said. "Is it dead?"

"As near as I can tell." Gene said, reaching down and feeling the creature's head and neck. "Its throat has been crushed, and it's got a large fracture in its skull. No breathing, yes I would say it's dead."

"We have another problem." Samuel said looking Remus over. "How are we going to explain him?"

"Let's get him into the sunlight." Sirius said. "That turned him back before."

Remus understood and stuck his head out the door and looked around. He loped towards a window and stood in the sunlight that filtered in. Dumbledore, Gene, Samuel and Sirius stood in amazement as the werewolf didn't change back. Remus whimpered and laid down the floor. 

"Dad, go touch him. I think I know what happened." Samuel said.

Gene nodded and crouched down beside Remus. He reached down and touched the werewolf. Remus shuddered under his touch, then began shivering. Gene began petting his head. Slowly the intelligence returned to Remus' eyes.

"Don't stop, it's leaving, changing." Remus said in a growling voice. Remus began to change back to his human form, his wounds that he had received from the creature healing rapidly. Gene helped Remus to his feet.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"The most remarkable thing!" Remus said excitedly.

"Are you cured?" asked Samuel.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. I can still feel it inside me, but it's mine now. It was like the potion, only I was more in control. Amazing. How?" Remus asked, turning to Gene.

"Gene is a.." Sirius started to say, but was interrupted by Samuel.

"We're not totally sure." Samuel said, smiling. 

Remus nodded. "Thank you, however you did it. I'm finally free of the curse."

"Quite welcome, though I think my son and I will have to have a talk now." Gene said suspiciously.

The men gathered up the body of the fallen monster, Dumbledore conjured magical chains to bind it's feet and arms. Samuel sent his glass mouse to fetch Hagrid and Filch. The monster's body was moved to another room, and Hagrid and Filch stepped in. 

"It's a magical beast alright." Hagrid said, examining the monster. "They lurk in dark forgotten corners of the world. I read about 'em when I was a student here. Problem is I don't know what to call it."

"Why?" Samuel asked.

"They was supposed to be a myth, ain't no one survived the site of one." Hagrid replied.

"How did you read about them then?" Remus asked sceptically.

"Just saw drawings in a book about evil creatures. The author didn't know what to call it either. Didn't even know if they existed or not." Hagrid said. "We'll have to come up with a name for it."

"I think Remus should get to do that." Sirius said. 

"Aye, he killed it." Hagrid said, laughing. 

"You're the expert on magical creatures." Remus said. "Perhaps you can help me later. It'll be a great honour for you to present the corpse of a creature that doesn't exist to the Ministry when it's all over."

Hagrid nearly beamed with gratitude at Remus. "That it would."

"What're you going to do with it?" Filch asked.

"Preserve it in the basement." Dumbledore said. "Look for vulnerabilities in case we have to fight more."

"Good idea." Samuel said. "I think it's time to be off to the unfortunate business of interrogating a bunch of children now."

Dumbledore nodded and he and Samuel, followed closely by Sirius and Remus started off towards where the children were being held. Filch, Hagrid and Gene moved the creature's body to the basement and enlisted the help of Professor Sprout with preserving the body. 


	20. Conspirators Revealed

**Chapter 20: Conspirators Revealed**

**Author's Note: _Once again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, hopefully you all won't have to wait another month for the final two. Enjoy!_**

Dumbledore and Samuel tiredly walked down the halls to Samuel's office. Samuel carried a rolled up piece of parchment under his arm and his briefcase in the other. Several professors were waiting on the two as they entered the office. After setting his briefcase on the desk, Samuel sat down in his chair and began rubbing his temples.

"That bad?" Gene asked. 

"Oh yeah." Samuel replied. "I'm sure you people would like to hear the list, and I know I'm just dying for some peace and quiet so here we go."

Samuel stood up and unrolled his parchment, and adjusted his glasses. "Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Jim Albin, Lisa Turpin, Sarah Porter, Pansy Parkinson…" Samuel read several more names off the list and then shook his head. 

"Most of those are fifth years." Professor McGonagall commented.

"I'm glad you noticed." Samuel said. "I thought that a bit odd myself, except that was the year Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were inducted. I also found it quite odd that none of these children were children of death eaters."

"Why would fifth years be recruited?" asked Professor Longfellow.

"That might have been relatively easy, with all the events that year." Samuel replied. "Virtually no one but those three were recognized for anything they did that year, or the two following. Neville Longbottom, being the most notable exception. Two of these students on their second year told me they had helped Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey with the curative necessary to cure the victims of the basilisk. I'd be a bit miffed, and wanting some attention myself. I'm surprised that many of these students are from Hufflepuff, and so few are from Slythern."

"I didn't hear Draco Malfoy's name mentioned." McGonagall said.

"I'm not surprised." Samuel said. "I wouldn't recruit Malfoy either, he'd expect to be in control because of his father. Besides, few students here can match Malfoy in raw power anyway. I'm not certain that he would have joined even if he were recruited, there'd be little to gain. Anyway, I'm really sorry but I have an excruciating headache and I need some rest. There will probably be a bunch of students needing counselling as soon as the announcement is made."

The professors in Samuel's office stood up and left. Dumbledore shook Gene's hand and left the room. Samuel reached into his desk drawer and retrieved a small medicine bottle labelled "Aspirin" and took two of the little white pills. After a few minutes of rubbing his temples he looked up to see his father still sitting in the chair in front of his desk. 

"Are you going to explain to me what happened to Remus?" asked Gene.

Samuel nodded. "You know how I can move stuff with my mind, and manipulate shadows?" he asked.

"Yes I've seen you do it, and many other things. Opposite you call it?" Gene replied.

"Well I think I got it from you." Samuel said.

"I can't move things with my mind." Gene replied.

"Not all Opposites could. You sure have a knack for negating magic though. You've sucked the magic out of several things here, kept many students from casting spells." Samuel said. "I'd imagine you've got some other hidden talents as well."

"You're saying I drained the magic out of those things that messed up when I touched them?" Gene asked. "Where did it go?"

Samuel chuckled. "I'm not sure if you drained it or negated it, or changed it to something else. It seems to be completely unconscious on your part."

Gene nodded. "Can you prove it?" 

Samuel nodded and pulled out a small wooden ball from his drawer. "This is something the Weasley twins gave me. Looks like a wooden ball right?"

Gene nodded. "I suppose it bounces." 

Samuel held the ball about half an inch over his desktop and dropped it. The ball started bouncing higher and higher until it was bouncing off the ceiling. After a few moments the ball was bouncing so fast it was barely visible. Samuel caught the ball and repeated the bouncing several times. 

"Catch it." Samuel said.

Gene reached under the ball and caught it in his hand. "Feels normal."

"Drop it." Samuel said.

Gene dropped the ball on the desk, and it hit the desk and started rolling off. Samuel picked the ball up and dropped it several times. "See it's dead." Samuel said. 

"What does that have to do with Remus?" asked Gene.

"Lycanthrope is a magical affliction. When you touched him you sucked the magical part out. You left him with an ability similar to Sirius' ability to turn into a dog. That's also why when you touched Sirius in his dog form and he turned back to his human one." Samuel answered. "At least that's my theory, and it seems to be correct."

"So he really is a werewolf." Gene said.

"He's an extremely powerful one now."

"I see. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Gene asked.

"We weren't sure, but it's obvious now." Samuel replied.

"We?"

"Minerva McGonagall, and myself." Samuel said, with a shrug.

"What other abilities might I have?" Gene asked.

"That will take some time to figure out." Samuel said. "I can help you with the magical negating though. I'm not very good at it, but I can help."

"Seems to me like we only have a few days." Gene said. 

"We'll begin tomorrow, I need my sleep though. I'm sorry." Samuel said with a  smile.

"That's alright, I'm almost finished in the Chamber. I can get Elanus and James to help more." Gene said. "You have much more to worry about. Get some sleep."

"Thank you." 

Gene left the office, and Samuel made his way back to the Gryffindor tower, stopping only occasionally to tell the students he'd be occupied for several hours. He found his quarters, and removed his robe and slipped into bed. He slept for several hours before being awakened by James as he entered the room.

"Quiet down." Samuel mumbled.

"Sorry." James said. "Dad told me to tell you that your sword is nearly ready. Maria is looking for you as well."

"Alright." Samuel said. "Tell dad I'll be down in a little while, and tell Maria I'm sleeping a headache off. I need about an hour's more sleep." 

"I'll tell them, I'd go find Maria as soon as you wake up though." 

Samuel nodded groggily and turned over on his side and fell back asleep. James quietly left the room. After an hour had passed Samuel woke up and went to the student bathrooms and cleaned up. He quickly dressed, and made his way to the kitchen, where a house elf brought him a mug of coffee, and a few leftover rolls as he had slept through supper. He located Maria outside the castle, practicing with a few students. The sun was just beginning to set and the students were already filing into the castle. Samuel stood watching the students practice their fencing. Maria looked back and noticed Samuel and nodded. 

"Alright, pack up." Maria said. "It's getting late."

The students nodded and removed their masks. After they had packed their epees up Maria sheathed her practice rapier and walked beside Samuel back to the castle.

"How's your head?" Maria asked.

"Better, it's been quite a day." Samuel replied.

"Yeah, I heard you fought a monster, interrogated several children after we caught them, and then dealt with several professors." Maria commented.

Samuel nodded. "What did you need me for?" 

"To tell you some of my older students are ready to defend the school if need be." Maria replied.

"Students shouldn't be put in harm's way." Samuel said. "Besides we have reinforcements coming."

Maria stepped in front of Samuel. "What if they aren't enough? If the castle is breached, the students will be in danger. Even if they get out, how far do you think they can make it? Those that are able, might as well help."

"They could be killed."

"They'll be killed if the castle is breached anyway."

"I know, I know. Voldemort really just wants Harry. He'll need people willing to defend him." Samuel replied. 

Maria nodded. "I'll tell them."

"You've already told them what's happening?" asked Samuel.

"Yes, several of them found out about the captured students." Maria said. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You did the right thing." Samuel replied. "The announcement will be made Monday."

Maria and Samuel walked into the castle and parted ways. Night finally fell and the castle was quiet. The following Sunday was the longest the professors had ever experienced, the anxiety was almost tangible among the professors when students started asking about their friends. The faint sound of hammer fall was heard echoing up from a certain bathroom, and Gene sweated as the finishing touches on a magnificent blade. The hissing of steam was heard followed by a sigh of satisfaction, and the sound of hard felt on metal. Finally a grinding sound, accompanied by the sharp smell of heated steel. Gene attached an elaborate wood and metal hilt to the blade and held it up. The sword was ready.


	21. Preparing for Battle

**Chapter 21: Preparing for ****Battle******

**Author's Note: _Sorry this took so long, college sucks! Anyway, enjoy. I SHOULD be posting chapter 22 in a day or so._**

Monday morning arrived, and all the professors gathered in the Great Hall early. They took their places at the head of the hall, and Dumbledore stood in front of them.

"This morning we're going to tell the students about the information we've received and go over escape routes with them." Dumbledore said. "Filch, and Elanus Green have given you maps from all the classrooms. We do not expect any problems until Wednesday, and hopefully we can have the majority of the students out of the castle by then. You will be using secret passageways to get the students out. We will be going over a drill after breakfast. Please keep yourselves available for counselling as most of the students will need it. All first, through fourth years will be taken to Hogsmeade in small numbers throughout the day."

"Why aren't we evacuating everyone?" asked one of the professors.

"We honestly don't know if this will happen yet, or when for sure." Dumbledore replied. "If we evacuate all the students at once, Voldemort is likely to attack then. Professor Green, do you have anything to say?"

Samuel nodded and took Dumbledore's place. "We have been preparing for this for quite some time now. Last night several members of the Department of Mysteries arrived here, and are currently in an undisclosed location nearby. I expect there will be several dozen dementors with Voldemort, if not several hundred. Along with those dementors will be other creatures of darkness. Severus Snape is here to guide you through defence against these creatures, Remus Lupin will also be helping. I suggest you listen to them. We are going to take the battle to them if they attack. As far as we know, Voldemort has no idea of our preparations. This castle was once a fortress, and it will be again. Several sixth and seventh year students will be recruited to help with defending it. I'll be honest, several of you may not make it alive and unharmed. These student's lives are our first priority though, anyone who is afraid may stay behind in the castle. Traitors will be killed on sight, cowards will not be tolerated either. We are not going to be dealing with students Wednesday, but fully grown, trained and experienced wizards knowledgeable in the dark arts. All I can say is be ready, and do not hesitate."

The professors murmured among themselves. "How do you expect the students to handle it?"

"Honestly, not very well." Samuel replied. "That's why I encourage you to all to join your former houses after the announcement is made."

"Some of the students do not come here for breakfast, they sleep in a little what should we do about that?" another professor asked.

"The head of every house will make sure every student is in this Hall. We have about half an hour, and they should be lining up outside already. Every student must be accounted for. If one is missing, we'll find them." Samuel said. "Alright, that's all, we'll have a briefing every morning from now 'til Wednesday. I expect all of you to be up no later then 3am Wednesday morning. Volunteers for the night watches need to see me after breakfast."

The House heads quickly walked out of the Great Hall and the rest of the professors took their seats at the professor's tables at the head of the Hall. Most of the professors looked honestly nervous and those that weren't tried to calm the others' nerves. The students began filing in and boisterously talked amongst themselves as breakfast was served. Several of the students, though were quiet solemn as many had friends who were taken in Saturday's ordeal. Dumbledore stood up after a the heads of house arrived and nodded to him. 

"Attention, everyone," Dumbledore said calmly. The students quieted down and faced the head of the hall. "It has come to our attention that Voldemort has been planning an attack on the school grounds," Dumbledore paused as the gasps died down. "There is reason to fear, but we feel quite prepared to defend the school against any attack. We must ask you not to send out any owls to your parents, and we will be putting the vast majority of you on the train out of here in small groups. Classes will be cancelled indefinitely and the professors will be available for counselling. All sixth and seventh years will report to Professor Green at the end of the day. Do you have anything Samuel?"

Samuel nodded and stood up. "I've been called to speak with the professors at least once this morning, so my voice is getting tired. As most of you must realize, this will be a very dangerous week. We're serious about the owls, all outgoing owls will be shot and the messages burned along with the corpse. If you have pet owls please keep them in the castle as much as possible. We'll be passing out special ribbons to students with owls so we don't mistakenly kill a pet. Please do not tie messages to them, punishment will be severe. You are free to come and go as you please. Magical communication will be allowed but on a limited basis we can't risk information being leaked out for the next few days. The professors have evacuation plans, please become familiar with them," Samuel said and then paused. "If any of you have questions, we'll answer what we can now. Please try to remain calm these next few days.  You will all have concerns I'm sure, please find a professor and talk to them before doing anything," he continued. When he stopped the Great Hall erupted into panic. Samuel let it continue before silencing them. "Questions?"

"When will this attack happen?" a curious sounding Ravenclaw asked.

"We can't release that information, just be ready to leave the school quickly." Samuel answered.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" an older Gryffindor asked.

"Certainly, anyone who wishes to help in the effort, please come to me after I meet with the sixth and seventh years." Samuel said.

"Are we prisoners?" asked a girl at the Hufflepuff table.

"Certainly not! You are all free to do as you please. We'll be blocking communication is all. I suggest you do what you feel most comfortable doing, hobbies and the like," Samuel replied.

"If this attack doesn't happen, what then?" asked another Ravenclaw.

"Well obviously you get a week off," Samuel said. "We need to finish breakfast. Please come to your professors for any further questions. You all can come to me at any time day or night. I would suggest you come in groups if you can, I'm sure many of you have similar concerns. I'm also going to ask that anything that is said during counselling not be repeated to other friends. We don't need things misconstrued."

The students nodded and sombrely ate their breakfast and the professors ate with their respective houses. After breakfast the sixth and seventh years met with Samuel and Gene who took them through the castle showing them some of the devices used to protect the castle.

"You guys are going to be operating the catapults and the ballista as long as possible. Most of this stuff reloads itself magically so you don't need to worry about that part, just aim and fire. My dad here is going to be up here overseeing most of it." Samuel said. 

"We're not going to be in the line of fire are we?" asked one of the students.

"Not likely, we've erected some pretty hefty magical shields over the ramparts. Most spells will simply fizzle out. We're going to have several Unspeakables up here too. There's little they can't handle." Samuel said. "It's ok to be scared, and anyone that's too afraid doesn't have to do this, but we need all the help we can get."

The students nodded and a tall blonde haired boy spoke up. "We've been learning magic for the last several years here, the least we can do is help defend it. None of us will back down right?" he asked turning to his classmates. The classes nodded in agreement.

  
"We're all here for Hogwarts." The blonde said. "No worries, we can do it."

Samuel grinned and clapped most of the students on the back. "I knew I could count on you guys."

Gene instructed the students on the use of the devices, most of them designed to launch projectiles a great distance while Samuel made his way to his office. Several students were already lined up outside his door waiting on him. An hour or two later the students quit coming in and Samuel pulled out several papers and began studying over them. Elanus walked in the door with several students in tow including Harry.

"Yes?" asked Samuel.

"Well, these young people have an idea to toss at you. I think it's very good," Elanus said.

"Oh really?" Samuel asked. "Then tell me."

Harry approached Samuel's desk and said. "Well, you see we're all Quiditch players…"

In another part of the castle several students were gathered, talking and bonding between houses. Many of the girls were crying, only to be comforted by older students regardless of House. The professors themselves eventually needed people to talk to, relying mostly on each other for support. By Tuesday moral was very low. Samuel gathered the students for a small demonstration to put their fears at ease, as well as the fears of the professors. He called McGonagall, Elanus and Hermione Granger out of the crowd and pointed to a small stone pillar he had erected. He asked Professor Flitwick to put his most powerful unbreakable charm on it and Snape and Nickelroy treated the pillar with their best strengthening potions. 

"Alright, any of you who think you can break this pillar try to." He called to the students.

Several students pointed their wands at the pillar and recited spells. The spells shot out of the wants and bounced off. Flitwick checked the integrity of the pillar. 

"It's solid, not a scratch!" Flitwick cried.

"Hermione," Samuel said.

Hermione pointed her wand at the pillar, and waved it slightly. "Explosa!" she said half-heartedly. The stone cracked and shattered immediately and fell apart. The students gaped.  

"If a student can do that with one of those wands," Samuel said. "Imagine what a fully trained professor could do."

"Who made those?" asked Malfoy.

"I did," Samuel replied. "Alright, I have another stone pillar here." Samuel raised his hand and waved to the castle. "I suggest you duck," Samuel said. Samuel lowered his hand and a purple orb of some kind flew from the castle towards the pillar. It made the noise of four or five bagpipes playing at once, and what sounded oddly similar to a large freight train. The orb connected with it's target and flashed dimly, then the column disappeared from about half way up. Another equally noisy orb flew from the castle and hit the bottom half of the pillar, shattering it, sending a wave of stone bits in all directions.

"I think the train noise was a bit much, but you all get the idea," Samuel said. "Keep in mind those are just two of what we came up with, most of these things will not harm humans in any fashion. Some of them will though. As you can see we are fairly well prepared. This is just a fraction of what we have in store if Voldemort comes." 

Spirits rose a little at seeing the destruction of the stone columns and the students chattered among themselves. The rest of the day was a bit of a celebration and a mending of broken feelings and past wrongs among the students. Samuel kept to his office, talking to students and letting a few at a time board the trains. One student in particular was in particularly low spirits and made his way into Samuel's office.

"I need to talk to you," said a slow drawling voice. Samuel looked up from his desk in surprise.

"Draco Malfoy? I never expected to see you here," Samuel commented. "What can I do for you?"

Draco sat down in one of the chairs in front of Samuel's desk and took on a rather relaxed, confident sort of posture. "It's about my father."

Samuel raised his eyebrow. "What about him?"

"He'll likely be out there whenever this bloody attack takes place, and not on this side either," Draco said casually.

"Oh, I see," Samuel said, his voice dropping to a more somber tone. "I can see where that would be a problem."  
  
"Listen, my father cares only about power and himself. He cares little for my mother and me," Draco said. "Don't give me any talk about how 'You're sure he loves me' because power is his only love."

"What do you want me to do?"

"As much as I'd like to inherit the family fortune, I don't wish to see my father dead," Draco replied. "If you see him, put him to sleep, break his legs or whatever, just don't kill him."

"We don't plan on killing any of the wizards if we can avoid it," Samuel replied.

"My father needs to be brought to justice, no matter what else happens," Draco said flatly.

"I wouldn't have thought you to care much," Samuel said.

"You know last year I was somewhat happy that Voldemort had returned, I figured he'd teach those mud-bloods a lesson," Draco said with a sneer. "Then those mud-bloods knocked Crabbe, Goyle and myself unconscious, and several hours later we woke up to find we'd been cursed at least a dozen ways. When I got home, and the curses finally removed you know what my father did?" 

"What?" 

"He yelled at me for being weak! He told me I was a pathetic snivelling coward, and a weakling for letting inferior wizards do that to me," Draco said. "It was the same old speech he'd given me countless times before. I realized something though, it was many against three, how could I have done anything about it? Does that make me weak?"

"There was little you could have done to stand up to that, and no that does not make you weak," Samuel replied.

"That's what I thought, but I went on as I had been taught and raised. Then your brother single-handedly took on two much bigger then himself, and broke my wand. He told me I was no better or worse then anyone else. That night I realized what weakness really was."

"What's that?" asked Samuel.

"Thinking less of someone because of how and where they were born. Preying on the weak for my own gain, doing everything like my father did, just because that's what he told me to do. Most of all seeking power for selfish gain is weak. My father is weak. Voldemort and his followers are weak. Cowardice is weak," Draco replied. "The saddest thing is, I am weak but not for the reasons my father said."

Samuel nodded, "You sound like a true Gryffindor," Samuel chuckled, to which Draco snorted. "You're absolutely right though. I will do what I can about your father. What are you going to do?"

"Fight, anyway I can. I'm not running," Draco replied. "If that means I help get the younger students to safety, so be it. If that means I get thrown on the front lines, I know several people that would be happy to see me dead."

"No disagreement there, though I think you can redeem yourself if you try," Samuel said.

"I could care less what they think," Draco said. "My way of thinking has changed, not me myself."

Samuel nodded, "Well Mr. Malfoy I need some sleep I've got mid watch tonight." Draco stood up and shook Samuel's hand and left the office. A shower, and a few hours sleep later Samuel found himself on the ramparts of the castle with a few other professors watching the horizon. Hours passed uneventful and Samuel found his bed quite welcoming. Unseen to the watch was the amassing darkness that surrounded the castle. The wizards on watch noticed the strange darkness just before dawn, and the distortion in caused on the landscape.


	22. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 22: The ****Battle**** Begins**

**Author's Note: _I got done with this chapter a little faster then I had expected. I hope you guys enjoy!_**

Professor Flitwick nearly flew through the corridors to the Gryffindor tower. He approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and spluttered a password. Barely stopping long enough for the portrait to open he burst through the dormitories and banged on Samuel's door. 

"They're here!" he cried.

Samuel sat straight up and quickly donned his armour while at the same time knocking his brother out of bed. James hurriedly dressed in a similar suit of thin chainmail and ran behind his brother to the top of the castle. He found Elanus already waiting for him with an older man dressed in a blue surcoat with a metal breastplate underneath. The man was tall, and obviously battle hardened, his rugged face was scarred and a white beard hung on his chin.

"Elanus," Samuel said, shaking his cousin's hand. "General McGinty," he said, snapping to attention.

"At ease," the old man said. "We got here as soon as we could, the Department has very clever ways of bypassing magical security."

"I wasn't aware that the Order could be stopped by magic," Samuel said, half jokingly.

"That is true," The old man said with a grin. "Looks like you have a few hundred dementors out there as well as several dozen giants. Several things I haven't seen before either. There's probably three thousand creatures out there, and at least fifty wizards. What's the plan?"

"Hold them off long enough for the children to escape," Samuel replied. "We have several offensive strategies planned as well," he said, handing the general a scroll.

McGinty unfurled the scroll and raised an eyebrow as he read down it. "I would have never thought of this, it could actually work," he said. "Are you sure it's wise though?"

"We're vastly outnumbered," Samuel replied. "It's the only way I know to even the odds up a bit."

"We're at your service," the general said, handing the scroll back to Samuel.

"I relinquish command to you," Samuel replied, taking the scroll.

"Nonsense, I'll advise where needed, you know the place better then I do," McGinty replied.

Samuel nodded, "Wake the children, get them out of the castle. Do it in pairs like we planned," Samuel told one of the professors. Just as the professor was heading down the stairs, Dumbledore passed him and stood in front of Samuel.

"All is going as planned I take it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, the wizard slayers arrived last night, and our 'friends' are preparing as we speak," Samuel replied. "We're evacuating the students now."

"What do we do now?" Dumbledore asked.

"We wait until they make a move," Samuel said. "I'm sure our scouts are in place."

Gene made his way to the roof with a big grin on his face, "The catapults, ballistas and cannons are all ready to go, several sixth and seventh years are loading them now."

Samuel nodded, "What about the Broom Squad?"

"They're acting like a bunch of Air Force pilots," Elanus chuckled.

"Did you get them informed?" asked Samuel.

"They've been talking to Bill most of the night," Elanus said with a nod. "My men are moving as we speak as well. We'll position the broomers in a few moments."

"Looks like all that's left is for us to prepare to engage a messenger," Samuel said.

"I think we need Devine support," Gene said.

Samuel nodded. James, Elanus, Gene, McGinty and Samuel bowed their heads and the rest of the people on the roof followed suite. "Lord protect us, give us the courage to face our enemies and the strength to defeat them. We lay the battle in your hands. Amen," Samuel prayed and raised his head, the rest did the same.

The men began rallying and their spirits raised morale. Samuel headed down the stairs and to a small alcove in the tower. A few minutes later a professor ran into the alcove almost panic stricken.

"What's wrong?" asked Samuel.

"You know who himself is at the gates demanding to see someone!" the professor cried.

Samuel nodded and stood up and followed the professor up the stairs. He looked over the wall and saw a thin man dressed in black standing in the courtyard. Two wizards in hooded robes stood behind him, wands in hand.

"Hello there!" Samuel yelled.

"Hullo!" cried Voldemort in a sickly voice. "Send someone out now!"

"Alright!" Samuel yelled. 

Samuel nodded to McGinty and Elanus. The three hurried down the tower and out the main gates and walked towards Voldemort and his two followers. Samuel bowed slightly to Voldemort, and the dark lord returned the courtesy.

"Come sit," Voldemort waved his wand and a table and two chairs appeared out of thin air on the ground. Samuel sat down in the chair confidently while Elanus palmed his wand. 

"What can I do for you this fine morning?" Samuel asked.

"I've come on friendly business," Voldemort said, conjuring a few glasses and a bottle of wine. "It's a very good year."

"I don't drink, religious beliefs, you understand," Samuel said. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to a cup of coffee or a Pepsi."

Voldemort nodded and a steaming cup of coffee appeared on the table. Samuel picked it up and put the glass to his lips. Elanus put his hand on Samuel's shoulder.

"It's alright, what would friendly business be without a bit of trust?" Samuel asked, as he sipped the coffee. "This is very good. What can we do for you?"

"Straight to business. It has come to my attention that you are holding some of my followers prisoner," Voldemort said smoothly. 

"I'd hardly call them prisoners," Samuel replied. "They simply broke several rules and we are detaining them for proper discipline." Samuel reached into a small bag on his hip and pulled out a box much too large to fit inside the pouch. He opened it up and pulled out the preserved head of the hydra he had killed months before. "Found this in the Gryffindor common room, found out these children summoned it." Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed.

Voldemort shrugged, "I care not. I demand you release the children, and deliver Harry Potter to me, as well as the old man."

"I can't do that," Samuel replied. "It's just not proper, the paperwork would kill me."

"You have no choice, you're surrounded," Voldemort said, smiling thinly. "I don't want this to come to bloodshed anymore then you do. Be sensible, you have one hour."

Samuel nodded. "Well if you feel that way, you have one hour to clear out of here."

Voldemort laughed and stood up and walked away. His death eaters did the same. Samuel stood up and the table and contents disappeared. The three walked back to the castle. 

"I could have taken his head off right then and there," McGinty said as soon as the main gates closed behind him.

"I wished you would have, would have saved us a lot of time," Samuel commented.

"I can't believe he's being somewhat honourable about it," Elanus chuckled.

"No matter, is everyone in position?" asked Samuel.

"Yep," Elanus replied as they went down a few corridors to Samuel's office. Samuel retrieved his hydra skin cloak and threw it around his shoulders. 

"We've got an hour, make sure the students are out of here and in a safe place. This is going to be bloody," Samuel said.

"Should you get checked for poisons or drugs?" McGinty asked.

"Oh, probably," Samuel said as he headed off to the hospital wing. After a thorough testing Samuel proved to be poison free. The three went back to the tower and talked to the watch on top of it.

"They're moving closer, just as you said they would," Professor Longfellow told Samuel. "A few more yards and they'll be right where we need them."

"Anyone got a count?" Samuel asked.

"Four hundred dementors, seventy two giants, fifty three wizards and two thousand seven hundred and fifty various nasties we can't identify," Longfellow replied. "It doesn't look good.

"Well if they move where we want them I think we can remove a large portion of their ranks," Samuel said. "Are the children out of the castle?"

"Every one of them except the few that elected to stay and help," Longfellow replied.

Samuel nodded and looked at his watch. The minutes ticked by slowly until the hour had passed at which time Voldemort and his two followers approached the castle.

"Do you surrender?" Voldemort asked.

"Never!" Samuel replied.

"Then prepare to meet your doom, I give you one half hour before I tear this castle down!" Voldemort replied and walked back to his army.

"That was a mistake," Samuel chuckled as he went down the stairs and out the main gates followed by several professors. Shadows began amassing behind him taking the form of tall humanoid creatures. Samuel approached the dark army, sword drawn and his silvery cloak flapping the breeze.

"You come prepared to fight with tricks and illusions?" Voldemort mocked. 

"I come to rid the world of your filth," Samuel replied.

One of the giants threw a rock at one of the shadow creatures Samuel had made. The rock bounced off the shadow and the illusions kept advancing. 

"Surrender now, or be destroyed," Samuel said flatly.

Voldemort laughed, "Kill him."

One of the giants threw a spear at Samuel. The spear stopped short and fell to the ground. A bolt streaked from the castle and caught the giant between the eyes. The giant fell over dead. 

"Charge!" Voldemort cried in outrage. The dementors and other creatures ran towards the professors.

"Advance ranks!" Samuel called out. The shadows charged into the oncoming army, mostly distracting and slowing the creatures down. Samuel raised his hand and lowered it. Hundreds of arrows flew from the castle, impaling many of the oncoming ranks. The professors cast the most powerful hexes they knew at the surviving creatures, who were stumbling over the bodies of their fallen. The power of their spells was amplified by the special wands they had been given. The dark army was taken by surprise at the power of the spells.

Samuel raised and lowered his hands again, and another volley of flaming arrows shot from the castle, along with several balls that made loud obnoxious noises as they flew through the air. Students on broomsticks flew overhead dropping things that exploded as well on the opposing army, aiming specifically at the giants. The wizards cast silvery beams of light at the dementors, driving many back, and obliterating even more. Several of the bodies started to pull themselves together and charge the castle.

"Disintegrate!" Samuel yelled.

Several of the disintegrating orbs flew from the castle, obliterating dozens of the enemy at a time. The dark army was cut down considerably by the constant barrage from the castle, and from the wizards on the ground. 

"Fall back!" Samuel cried. The professors ran back several yards towards the castle and the enemy rushed closer.

"ATTACK!" Samuel cried as Voldemort's army rushed past the remnants of the stone columns. From the castle one hundred and fifty house-elves poured out, waving their hands at the oncoming army. The Death Eaters began floating high above the oncoming army, bound by the elf magic. The elves who weren't busy levitating dark wizards hurled fireballs at anything they could. Several dozen men armed with swords ran from the forest, skilfully cutting down the enemy in their path. From behind Obliviators, Aurors and men and Unspeakables advanced. The professors cast their most powerful dark arts repelling spells at the oncoming army. Samuel charged in, as did several other people that came out of the forest and surrounding area. Voldemort's army was all but surrounded. The real spectacle came when two fully grown dragons, mounted by Bill Weasley and one of his companions, flew out of the forest over the battle. Fire rained down from the sky as the dragons scorched the enemy. Occasionally they would swoop down and snatch up one of the dementors, ripping it to shreds. The dark army dwindled by the death eaters began breaking free of the elven spells. The house-elves fought their hardest. Things began to look as if they were turning in Voldemort's favour, and things were too tightly packed for the castle to do anything about. Wizard slayers and Obliviators fell but not without taking many of the enemy with them. The Aurors and Unspeakables were only doing slightly better. The dark army backed the main force of the Hogwart's army up only several yards from the castle itself. The dark forces were still surrounded though, and anywhere they broke through the dragons would finish them off. Voldemort and a few death eaters managed to fall back a ways through the use of a teleportation spell, unseen by the defenders. From a distance Voldemort and the death eaters that made it out began casting terrible dark magic at the defenders. Many fell, and the tide was definitely turning in Voldemort's favour but the defenders fought on. Samuel weaved more illusions as he could, the wizards making them solid. The broomers swooped just above reach and dropped exploding vials. They were quickly learning to work with the dragons, flying close behind and bombing after the dragon fire. Still their efforts seemed in vain as the dark army just kept coming.

The unexpected happened. Thousands upon thousands of huge spiders scurried out of the forest. They screamed curses on the "snake lord" as they swarmed over the wizard slayers and into the ranks of the dark army. The spiders devoured the dark army ravenously. Thinking quickly, the house-elves floated the death eaters out of the way and worked together, binding most of them and transporting them to the castle dungeons.

"Fall back!" Samuel shouted. The Hogwart's defenders fell back, regrouping behind Samuel. The dark army fought the spiders as best they could, but were quickly overcome by sheer numbers. Hundreds of spiders fell though to the workings of Voldemort's foul magic. The spiders retreated leaving a mere twenty of the dark army left. The grounds were littered with bodies, both those of the dark army, and of those defending Hogwarts.

"Surrender, Voldemort, or be destroyed," Samuel challenged, advancing on Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed evilly, "I think not."

Voldemort raised his wand and muttered an evil sounding spell. The defenders advanced, ignoring the dark lord's spell. The remnants of the dark army including two death eaters surrounded Voldemort as he worked his magic. They were quickly cut down and the Death Eaters subdued, and the house elves drug them to the castle. 

It was too late. A rumbling was felt deep below the earth. All but Samuel fell to the ground unconscious. Samuel looked around to see his fallen comrades, just he and Voldemort stood face to face. 

"You make a worthy adversary," Voldemort hissed. "But not worthy enough! Avada Kadavra!"

A green light shot from Voldemort's wand to Samuel. Samuel screamed in pain, dropping his sword. Then it was over, Samuel fell before Voldemort. The dark lord raised his wand to the castle and cast a foul curse. The castle began shaking at it's very foundation, dust began shaking out of cracks in the stonework, and soon small pieces of rock began falling inside. Voldemort laughed wickedly.


	23. The Conclusion of The Matter

**Chapter 23: The Conclusion of the Matter**

**Author's Note: _Long chapter, hope you guys enjoy it, this is the end. The song at the end is one performed by "Cream" called "White Room". It's not my own._**

The professors and students still inside the castle frantically tried to make their escape. The rumbling went on for a few moments, but just as quickly as it started, it ceased. Gene Evans ran through the castle towards the main gate, literally throwing aside everything in his path, several professors ran behind him calling for him to stop. Professor Flitwick tried to cast an immobility charm on Gene but it seemed to have no effect. When he reached the main gates he found them closed. He glared at the professors behind him.

"Open it now!" he ordered.

The gate swung open and Gene rushed out to the field where Voldemort stood, confused but undaunted. The dark lord waved his wand at Gene, but nothing happened. Voldemort's eyes widened in terror as Gene ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat. Gene raised the sorcerer into the air, the helpless Voldemort flailed under the much stronger man's grasp. 

"You killed my son!" Gene screamed as he tightened his grip.

Voldemort screamed hoarsely as the machinists hand tightened around his throat. He felt the power rush out of him into the strange muggle.

"What is this magic!" Voldemort screamed. The Hogwarts professors stopped several yards from Gene, looking on in amazement. Voldemort screamed in agony for a moment then stopped struggling as hard. 

"You remind me of someone," Gene said. "Someone I saw a long time ago. Tom Riddle?"

"Yes," Voldemort hissed as he reached into his robe. The dark lord produced a small dagger and jabbed it firmly into Gene's hand. Gene released his grip and Voldemort fell to the ground. The dark lord wisely started to run, but halted abruptly as he ran into Samuel. Voldemort's jaw dropped in horror as Samuel reached out and grabbed him by the robe.

"Like my daddy used to tell me," Samuel said. "Always check the bodies."

Samuel reached up with his other hand and grabbed the shocked Voldemort by the hair, and drawing his sword in his right hand. "Kneel," Samuel said flatly. 

"I kneel before no one!" Voldemort replied arrogantly. "You will kneel before me!" he said waving his hand at Samuel, but to no effect. The dark lord's knees gave way, and he fell to the ground. Samuel turned him to face the professors, and Gene. Samuel raised his sword.

"Stop!" Gene called to Samuel.

"There is no one alive that deserves to have his life extinguished more then this one," Samuel said. "If he is allowed to live another day he will only cause more misery."

"He must be brought to justice, you know this. His fate is not for us to decide," Gene said calmly, pulling the dagger from his hand. "If you kill him, it will be in cold blood. Is that really what you want?"

Samuel narrowed his eyes at his captive. "No," he said. Voldemort breathed a sigh of relief, then all went black as the pommel of Samuel's sword impacted heavily on the base of his skull. The onlookers stared at the limp body of Voldemort in awe. Gene began to sway and collapsed to the ground. 

"Father?" Samuel asked, dragging Voldemort behind him and kneeling over his father.

"Poisoned, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said, waving his wand at Gene. "It will pass, someone get him to the hospital wing."

Gene regained a little strength and Professor Flitwick and Severus Snape helped him to the castle. Snape produced a vial from his robe and gave it to Gene.

"Drink this, it will slow the poison," Snape said. Gene readily complied and drank the whole potion. 

Dumbledore waved his wand again at Voldemort, and chains bound his hands and feet. Samuel retrieved Voldemort's wand and snapped in half, putting the pieces in his surcoat. 

"I think he's powerless now," Samuel said. Samuel raised Voldemort into the air. Dumbledore and Samuel returned to the castle while. The remaining professors woke the unconscious and started gathering the wounded and fallen. Once inside the castle with the dark lord in tow the men made their way to the dungeons. The house elves had made short work of binding the Death Eaters they had captured. One house elf in particular seemed to enjoy his work more then the rest. He attended to a tall white haired man that was imprisoned by himself in one of the many cells. The small elf beamed at Samuel and Dumbledore as they walked down the hall.

"Dobby did good work! Bound his former master up tight he did!" the elf said excitedly. The man in the cell sat calmly, sneering arrogantly at the two as they passed by.

"They will never let you get away with this!" the man cried.

"Do be quiet Lucius," Dumbledore said calmly. "I'm quite aware of your standing with the ministry, but this is out of their hands now."

"Besides, you don't wish to look bad in front of your master now do you?" asked Samuel.

"Lord Voldemort will kill you all!" Lucius screamed.

"Is that so?" Samuel asked, standing in front of the cell door.

"His wrath will be terrible, all who stand in his way will perish, and he'll release us from our imprisonment. When he does I will be coming after you personally," Lucius said confidently.

"How is he going to do that unconscious?" Samuel asked, bringing Voldemort closer to the cell. "His power has been found wanting today. Is second best who you really want to serve?"

Lucius gasped as he saw the unconscious and slightly battered form of Lord Voldemort hovering in front of him. His face flushed, then he regained his composure. "No matter, begone."

An empty cell was found and Voldemort was placed inside, and shackled to the wall about two feet off the ground. His legs were shackled, his arms were shackled and a conjured band of iron was placed around his waist. Dumbledore cast and immobility charm on Voldemort, and an unbreakable charm was placed on the chains. Samuel caused the air to stop vibrating as much around the walls of the cell, effectively making the open cell sound proof. Dumbledore enchanted the room so no magic could be cast, and several house elves worked in unison to make sure all the charms held, and added a few of their own. 

"Get him a new set of robes," Samuel ordered a house elf. "Take off his old clothing, all of it, and put him in the new set. Carefully put everything he has on him in a locked room, and have my cousin inspect all of it when you're done."

The house elf quickly complied and rushed off. Dumbledore smiled, "Respect for the prisoner?"

"Things are quite different where I come from," Samuel replied. "They all need to be dressed the same, and searched. I assume the elves already did that?"

One of the house elves spoke up, "Yes sir, we searched them good we did, there's a whole room full of stuff upstairs!" the elf said excitedly.

"Good, sort it, and make sure the Death Eaters get a new set of robes, if they won't change willingly, do it for them. They will be fed and watered, make sure they are given an adequate supply of both. Make sure they are at least somewhat entertained, and watched at all times. Especially this one," Samuel said, pointing to Voldemort.

The elves quickly rushed about doing as they were told. Samuel and Dumbledore watched Voldemort until the house elf returned and dressed the dark lord. It was no easy thing to do with him shackled to the wall as he was, but the efficient elf quickly accomplished the task. A few Unspeakables arrived in the dungeon a short while later, and relieved Samuel and Dumbledore of their watch. The unspeakables were soon joined by three Aurors, and an Obliviator. Samuel and Dumbledore went back up into the castle. Many of the classrooms had been converted to attend the wounded. Medics from the Wizard Slayers, and wizards attended to the wounded and Fawkes the phoenix flew around giving tears to those he knew, and those that couldn't be healed magically any other way. It was a grim sight and several of the conscious people gasped to see Samuel still alive. A few older students returned to the castle, and those who had fought from their brooms rushed about helping as they could. Samuel and Dumbledore when to the headmaster's office and found several people waiting.

"Do we have a count?" Samuel asked.

"Two hundred dead on our side, almost all sustained wounds of some sort. An innumerable number of spiders and two house elves died as well. Only about fifty of the other side survived," McGinty replied. "Twenty of the dead were wizard slayers, only three of us didn't sustain heavy wounding, two of them are in this room."

"That's much worse then I expected," Samuel replied. "I suppose their families will be notified?"

McGinty nodded, "Certainly."

"Did we get a recording of the fighting?" Samuel asked.

Several of the people in the room nodded their heads. "It will be used as evidence in the court," one woman replied. 

"Are repairs to the school underway?" Dumbledore asked.

"Several craftsmen are here already to repair the damage," Filch said slowly. "It's going to be a long task that's for sure, even with magic. Foundation is cracked."

"Thank you, that is all for now," Dumbledore said, sitting on the chair behind his desk heavily. "I'll be taking full reports in the morning." 

Those in the office quietly left the room, Samuel stayed behind. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said. 

The door opened and Harry Potter walked in the room, looking very shaken. "Yes Harry?"

Harry sat down in a chair in front of the desk. He looked at Samuel in disbelief for a moment then at Dumbledore. His face was etched with equal parts amazment, horror and relief. 

"I saw," Harry started.

"It's alright Harry," Samuel interrupted. "I'm fine, Voldemort is in captivity."

"How did you survive?" asked Harry.

"I shrugged it off," Samuel said. "Magic has never been able to do much to me, remember?"

Harry nodded.

"It seems you two have something else in common," Dumbledore said. "Besides a common ancestor."

"We've both survived the killing curse," Harry replied.

"Much more then that, but I am curious," Dumbledore said. "How did you defeat that curse? Surely no Opposite was ever that powerful."

"I honestly can't say I did it by myself," Samuel replied. "Part of it was my natural born abilities though. I approached Hermione Granger earlier this year and told her I needed to know how to ward off hexes and such. I sat in on several of Mad Eye Moody's classes and talked to him on the matter as well. It seems there was an old bit of lore buried in the library about how one might stop the killing curse, as well as several other supposedly unavoidable hexes. It works very similar to developing immunity to a poison or a disease. The old wizards used to do this all the time. Hermione and I experimented; she would cast charms on me that reacted with my body similar to the killing curse. Eventually she had to use full power, and the wand I gave her to do anything. Along with several wards Elanus placed in my armor, and sword I was able to shrug off nearly anything I couldn't negate entirely."

"Voldemort is very powerful, I don't see how any of that would have helped," Harry commented.

"Well, my sword is to thank for that. My father forged it down in the Chamber of Secrets, he handled it more then any other piece he's ever made. He wanted it to be perfect. The sword had a curious effect too, it started absorbing magic. We noticed this when Flitwick tried an Unbreakable charm on it, and a spell to make sure it never dulled. Severus and Alveron had to be brought down with potions just to make the charms work. That took a considerable amount of effort as well." Samuel replied. "I felt the curse take hold on me, then I started to fight it off. The strain caused me to fall motionless, then my hand touched the pommel of the sword and the curse drained right out of me. That's how I survived."

Dumbledore nodded, "I see, impressive, you've outdone all my expectations."

The talk went on for several minutes before Harry and Samuel left the room. The evening went slowly as people recovered. By nightfall most of the wounded had been tended to, and many were completely recovered thanks to madam Pomfey's skill. The next morning was hard, most of the students had been brought back and the shock of the whole situation was unbearable. Parents were called in to take their children home. Several of the students lost at least one parent in the battle, and some lost both. There were very few dry eyes in the castle. Almost no one arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast. One family in particular, the Weasley's decided to stay and help where they could. 

"Grisley work eh?" Arthur Weasley said to Elanus as they looked through several of the magical items that had been recovered.

"Aye," Elanus said. "I'm just glad I've got help identifying all this stuff." Elanus waved his wand at a strange skull shaped item and dropped it in revulsion. 

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"You don't want to know," Elanus said, moving to the next item.

"We're almost done. How's our star witness holding up?" asked Arthur.

"Well, she's a bit scared, and rightfully so," Elanus replied. "You know the key to this whole thing is going to be Harry's testimony in front of the Ministry."

"I noticed they had Cho in an old office. Heavily guarded, poor girl," Arthur said.

"Yes, Harry too, only not under custody," Elanus said, sorting through a few more items. "We don't know who else is a traitor."

Arthur nodded, "Looks like we're done here, I think your cousin wants us back to search visitors."

"He sure does," Elanus said, looking at a small pocket watch. "We're late, we need to go."

The two men started down the halls towards the office where Cho was being kept. They sat in a small anteroom with Professor Longfellow and Maria. 

"Where is he?" asked Elanus.

"Samuel is inside talking to her," Maria replied. "We're standing guard."

"I see," Elanus replied. "If you have anything you need to do, we'll take over."

Maria nodded and followed Longfellow out the door. 

"Long week, glad it's over," Arthur said, breaking the silence.

"It'll be longer still when our 'guests' go to trial," Elanus replied.

There was a knock on the outside door. Arthur shrugged and opened it. A shorter man of obvious Asian descent stood outside the door with a strikingly beautiful woman of similar height and ancestry at his side.

"Mr and Mrs. Chang," Arthur said. "It's good to see you again."

"Is my daughter alright?" Mr. Chang asked.

"Yes of course she's been well taken care of," Arthur said, guiding them in the door.

"May we see her?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"Yes ma'am," Elanus replied. "We need to search you first, you understand."

Mrs. Chang squirmed a bit beside her husband. "I feel a bit uncomfortable having a man search me," she said, embarrassed. Mr. Chang put an arm on his wife's shoulder.

"Oh, right," Mr. Weasley said. He went out the door and ran down the hall and came back with Maria and Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry ma'am, Maria and my wife will do it, nothing invasive, just to make sure you aren't carrying anything."

"I understand quite well," Mrs. Chang said as Maria led her out the door. Elanus and Arthur searched Mr. Chang, turning his pockets inside out and magically trying to detect anything he might be carrying. Elanus laid Mr. Chang's wand on the desk, along with his pocket change, and a small folding knife.

"He's clean I think," Arthur said confidently.

"Were you afraid I'd hurt my daughter?" Mr. Chang asked.

"No sir, we're under orders, it's nothing personal," Elanus replied with a smile. Mrs. Chang was led in by Maria and a small purse was laid on the desk.

"She wasn't carrying anything at all really, no make up or anything," Maria said, with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Right then, you can go in," Elanus said. Arthur knocked on the door leading to the main office. Samuel opened it carefully, hand on the pommel of his sword, though he wasn't in his armour.

"Cho has some visitors, her parents," Arthur said.

"Oh, right," Samuel said taking his hand off his sword. "Nice to finally meet you," he said shaking their hands, "I'm afraid the picture doesn't do you justice, ma'am." Samuel took Mrs. Chang's hand and kissed it. Mrs. Chang curtsied graciously and Samuel showed them inside.

"May we talk to her alone?" Mr Chang asked.

"I can wait in the corner, but I'm afraid I can't leave the room. I'm sorry," Samuel replied.

Mr. Chang eyed Samuel suspiciously.

"He's just doing his job, dear," Mrs. Chang said, calming her husband.

"Mother?" Cho asked getting up from the bed and hugging her parents.

"You have disgraced us," Mr. Chang started to say. 

Cho hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I have caused our family great shame."

"We forgive you," Mrs. Chang said.

"It will take many nights to repair the damage you have done," Mr. Chang replied.

"You aren't disowning me?" Cho asked.

"We were going to, but the headmaster can be very persuasive. He says you were important in today's victory," Mr. Chang replied.

Cho shook her head, "I took no part in the fighting."

Mr. Chang turned to Samuel, "Is this true?"

"Absolutely not, she gave us information that greatly helped our chances of victory," Samuel replied. "I'd never put a girl, or a woman for that matter on a battlefield."

Mr. Chang nodded, "You are an honourable man, I can tell. That is very important to me. You treated our daughter with respect, I thank you."

Samuel bowed to Mr. Chang, and shook his hand. 

Outside the room another knock at the door was heard. Arthur opened the door and looked out. A man of average height stood outside the door with two larger men behind him.

"Why Mr. Fudge, how are you," Arthur said.

"May we see the prisoner?" asked Mr. Fudge as he and his companions walked inside the room. Arthur shut the door behind him.

"I suppose, you may," Arthur said, looking back at Elanus.

Elanus stood and shook the Minister of Magic's hand, "So wonderful to see you Cornelius. After a quick search, and you leave your wand and belongings with us you may see her. Her parents are in there now, so it might be a bit of a wait."

"Oh step aside, Green there's no need for this," Fudge said, trying to push Elanus aside.

"Sir, we have to search everyone who comes through here, we can't take any chances. Surely you understand, set an example will you?" Elanus said, not budging a bit.

"Well I never!" Cornelius said indignantly.

"Well you will, or you'll not get to see the girl," Elanus said calmly. "What have you got to hide, we're just going to check your pockets, and those of your companions, who will have to wait with us."

"I heard she's dangerous, these are my bodyguards," Fudge said. "They go where I go."

"Samuel Green is in there, he's quite formidable himself, trust me you have nothing to worry about," Elanus replied.

"I suppose you're right, here's my wand," Cornelius said, laying his wand on the desk. 

"Thank you sir," Elanus said, patting down Fudge.

Arthur searched the two larger men, and produced two thick rods, the kind police officers carry. After laying them down, Arthur waved his wand at the two men and shrugged.

"Nothing on them," Arthur said.

"He's clean too," Elanus said as he shook Fudge's hand. "I'm sorry sir," He said. "Wait what's this?" Elanus asked turning Fudge's hand palm up. He carefully inspected the hem of Fudge's cuff and tore it open. A small needle like object was hidden in Fudge's cuff.

"What's this," Elanus asked holding the needle up to Fudge's face.

"That, I don't know, I suppose my wife accidentally left it there when she was mending my cuff," Fudge said.

"This is not a sewing needle, this is an assassination tool. It's used to prick the victim, it pumps poison into their veins, then disappears without a trace. When the victim is dead the poison disappears too. This is hardly something I think your wife would have around," Elanus said gruffly. "Trying to kill the witness? Like you did with the Crouch boy?"

Fudge panicked and shoved Elanus out of the way and the two larger men threw Arthur across the room. Fudge started towards the door, grabbing his wand and the small knife from the table. He burst through the door, knife and wand in hand. Reacting quickly Mr. Chang grabbed Samuel's sword from it's scabbard and placed it neatly under Fudge's chin. 

"Trying to kill my daughter are you?" Chang said, scowling at Fudge. Samuel looked out the door to see two large men in a heap in the middle of the floor and Arthur and Elanus running into the room. 

"You can't prove anything!" Cornelius cried, dropping the knife. "They tried to attack me, look he's holding a Deadling Needle!"

"Oh I think we all know where that needle came from Mr. Fudge," Samuel said, inspecting the Minister's arm. "Looks like your shirt needs fixed."

"I'm placing you under arrest for the attempted murder of a child," Elanus said. "And high treason."

Elanus produced a set of shackles and placed them on Fudge's wrists. Mr. Chang lowered Samuel's sword and handed it back to it's owner. Elanus called down the hall and Fudge and his body guards were escorted to the dungeon.

"I see where your daughter learned it all," Samuel said, taking his sword back. "I'm sorry that happened. They should have been more careful."

"No apology needed, mistakes are made, and men get desperate," Mr Chang said. "That is a fine weapon, where did you get it?"

"My father made it," Samuel replied.

"I should like to meet your father, I would pay handsomely for a blade even half as well crafted as that one," Mr. Chang said.

"Well if you're going to be here a while, he's about," Samuel said. "His name is Gene Evans, he's a bit taller then you, built like a small bear. You can't miss him, I'm sure he'd be glad to have a reason to fire the forges again."

"May we stay with our daughter a bit longer?" asked Mrs. Chang.

"Certainly, if you don't mind someone in here with you," Samuel replied. "Though I doubt anyone could get past your husband."

"We do not mind, we understand," Mr. Chang said. An Unspeakable came in a few minutes later to relieve Samuel. Two more Unspeakables took Elanus and Arthur's place. Dumbledore met Samuel in the hallways, Elanus, Arthur and Gene were following close behind. 

"I have called all those students, and those who have remained in the school to the Great Hall and dusk," Dumbledore said. "I believe a time of mourning, and a celebration of our victory is in order. I was wondering if you would grace us with your talent tonight."

"I'm a bit tired, but I would be glad to, after a nap and a quick discussion with some Gryffindor students I know," Samuel replied. "And a quick nap, of course."

Dumbledore nodded and continued down the hall, the other three men stayed. Samuel shrugged and smiled.

"I'm proud of you son," Gene said.

"So am I, cousin," Elanus said.

"I thank you," Arthur said. The three men clapped Samuel on the back. "Now go take a nap, I want to hear you at your best," Gene commented.

Samuel rushed down the hall to the Gryffindor tower and gathered a few students and talked to them for a few moments. The students grinned widely and rushed off to their rooms. Samuel found his own bed and took a short nap before meeting the students outside the common room. Four house elves with large crates in tow stood grinning up at the students.

"All has been prepared!" one of the elves squealed in delight.

"Good. PEEVES!" Samuel yelled, his voice echoing down the halls. Peeves appeared in front of Samuel. 

"Yes sir!" the poltergeist said, snapping to mock attention.

"I know you're really good at banging on things," Samuel said, as the students, elves and poltergeist walked down the halls.

The Great Hall was full of students and parents. The professors sat at the head of the room talked amongst themselves quietly. Samuel and the group following him entered the room and nodded to Dumbledore. The old wizard stood and quieted the room.

"What has occurred in the last few days was horrible. I know many of you have lost loved ones in the battle that raged just outside these very walls a day ago. This day will forever be remembered at this school for those who lost their lives here. I call for a moment of silence for the fallen," Dumbledore said, bowing his head. Several minutes passed and Dumbledore raised his head, the rest of the room soon followed suite. 

"This should not be totally a time of mourning, I'm told that our greatest enemy has been captured, and his forces defeated. To help us celebrate the occasion, Samuel Green has been asked to speak and a small band has been formed to play for us tonight." Dumbledore said, motioning to Samuel. Samuel quietly stepped forward, and as he did one of the students started clapping. The clapping of a single person was joined by everyone in the room, soon they stood and cheered. Samuel tried to quiet them down, but it was no use. The applause continued for several minutes, and finally died down.

"Thank you, but I'm not the real hero here, you are, and these brave men and women who risked everything for you guys," Samuel said, turning to his father. "It was not I who really defeated Voldemort, but my father. Without his machines, and his bravery or as he's always called it 'Blind Stupidity' we probably would have all died today. He's the one that deserves the real thanks."

The applause was nearly deafening, and Gene sat a bit embarrassed amid the cheering students and teachers. When the applause died, Samuel hopped up on a small platform.

"Your headmaster asked me to play some muggle music for the occasion," Samuel said. "Mostly because I know very little wizard music."

Samuel picked up a beautiful metallic blue guitar and plugged it into an amplifier sitting on the stage. The students that had followed him, along with several house elves manned their instruments. There was an assortment of drums, guitars, violins and a woodwind or two on the stage, along with a piano. Peeves took his place behind a somewhat chaotic looking pile of what appeared to be pots, pans and a few drums. 

"One, two, three, four!" Peeves cried, banging two sticks together.

Samuel struck a few heavily distorted chords on his guitar and started to sing. 

_"In the white room with black curtains near the station._

_Blackroof country, no gold pavements, tired starlings._

_Silver horses ran down moonbeams in your dark eyes._

_Dawnlight smiles on you leaving, my contentment."_

A few of the students joined in.

      "_I'll wait in this place where the sun never [A] shines;_

_Wait in this place where the shadows run from themselves."_

Samuel struck a few chords on his guitar again, joined by drumbeats from Peeves and the students. Samuel started singing again.

_"You said no strings could secure you at the station._

_Platform ticket, restless diesels, goodbye windows._

_I walked into such a sad time at the station._

_As I walked out, felt my own need just beginning."_

The song went on, followed by several more much to the enjoyment of the students, and many of the parents, especially those who were muggle born. Samuel and his band played for several hours straight, until exhaustion and the hour forced them to stop. Everyone went to their beds, the first peaceful night they had had in nearly a week. No one could deny the fear the felt of the prisoners trapped beneath the castle, but just the same they slept well.

**_Epilogue_**

****

Crowds of people left the building where the Ministry of Magic had convened for the trial of Lord Voldemort and his followers. Elanus Green, Samuel Green, and the Weasleys along with Harry Potter stood just outside the court building in a small circle.

"Things are looking good," Arthur said. "Thanks to Harry's testimony, and that of the other students, Voldemort will be executed tomorrow. He's powerless to do anything about it either. The Death Eaters and other supporters will be imprisoned for the rest of their natural lives as well."

"Not to mention that Cornelius Fudge was convicted, and you're running for Minister," Elanus said.

"Aye, but there's stiff competition," Arthur replied.

"You're sure to win, after Dumbledore's speech I'm sure most of the populace sees a need to change their views of muggles, especially after so many died trying to protect their children," Elanus said. "They're giving medals to all those who fought to hold Hogwart's, even to muggles."

"I'm just glad it's over," Harry said. "Finally I can sleep without having to worry about Voldemort."

"It's not over until Voldemort is dead, Harry," Samuel said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "But he soon will be, and he's powerless now at that."

The Weasleys, Samuel and Elanus Apparated to the Weasley home where Gene was waiting for them already.

"Good afternoon, father," Samuel said, embracing Gene. "I think Molly is going to feed us poor starving muggles."

Gene nodded and the men went into a garage of sorts where Arthur kept all his muggle things. "I know you like taking most of this stuff apart," Gene said. "But I fixed all I could during the two weeks you've all been at the trial."

Arthur looked amazed at all the things that were buzzing and spinning in his garage. "Thank you, If you could explain all this stuff to me I'd appreciate it."

"Certainly, it seems I'm going to be here a while," Gene said. "Are we all going to watch the execution tomorrow? I want to make sure he's completely dead."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, we've been asked to attend."

Gene nodded, and the evening was filled with much lighter topics of conversation. Early the next morning a crowd appeared around a large wooden platform. A gallows was constructed on it and a thin almost skeletal man was drug up to the rope.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, you have been sentenced to hang until you are dead, how do you have any last words?"

"Yes, you all are going to wished this had never happened. There are far worse things out there then you think I ever was." He said, spitting at the crowd. "Get it over with." He hissed. The noose was placed around Voldemort's neck and tightened. A black bag was placed over Voldemort's head and tied at the neck with a piece of red chord.

"May God have mercy upon your soul," A man said as he signalled another who was manning a large lever. The lever was pulled and Voldemort dropped through a trap door. The sickly sound of a neck breaking was heard. The body was inspected and confirmed dead. The crowd cheered, and was dispersed a short while later. To make sure, Voldemort's head was severed from his body, and both were burned that night. 

As Samuel walked away with his father and brother, Gene leaned over to him and whispered. "He's right you know, when I held him I could feel his thoughts, he was afraid of something. Something so terrible that not even he could defeat it."

Samuel nodded, "I thought so too, when I was holding his hair."

"I'm sure whatever it is, we can deal with," Elanus said. "For now we should sit back, and relax. Let whatever enemy is out there come, we'll be ready for it."

"Well said," Samuel said, clapping his cousin on the back. "Well said."

With that the two made their way to the Weasley home. The sun set behind the horizon, and the wizard world celebrated.

**Author's Note: _Well guys, that's it and I've had fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews and the strong support! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!_**


End file.
